All Might's Wife
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Everyone knows about All Might, it's hard not to. But he is a man who likes to keep certain things private. One thing he doesn't broadcast is the fact he is married, to another hero no less, all though one that isn't as flashy. All Might may be the pillar of peace, but everyone needs someone to lean on.
1. Chapter 1 Don't be Late

All Might's Wife their bodies moved all on their own, before they had the chance to think

"Toshinori, you went out for a few groceries." She said with a scowl on her soft round face. The great All Might stood in the doorway and deflated with a guilty smile. The short stocky woman stood at the stove, facing him and wiping her hands on an apron. Her scowl brought wrinkles to her young face. Her dark brown eyes made him freeze in place.

"A-Aurora…" He muttered, faltering. "Are you using your quirk?" Aurora huffed out a sigh and turned away from him. The panic and minor terror of his wife left him immediately. Now he could feel his own unease but also his surety in his actions. "A-aurora, there were no heroes near enough to even know what was happening." She said nothing in response, just continued cooking. He quietly walked over and set the bags on the counter, knowing she prefers to organize the kitchen. He paused looking at her back. He smirked to himself and came up behind her.

Aurora stirred the pot intently. She had been so scared. He was gone for hours. Her darkest fears flooded her head until she almost went blind with fear. By the time he had returned home, she was losing control of her quirk.

She felt the little whoosh of air that accompanied Toshinori's growth, and his large hands rested on her arms, gently pulling her back. She leaned into her husband's massive chest. She closed her eyes and let him hold her, taking in what comfort he could offer. She was able to breathe and find peace until something warm and wet fell on her cheek. Aurora moved to step away, but he held her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Allow me," he said to her through grit teeth, "Allow me to give you this one comfort." She kissed his arm, not bothering to wipe away the blood. "Don't worry, Aurora." Her eyes snapped open in annoyance. Toshinori smirked to himself and inhaled a deep breath and speaking loudly announced "I AM HERE!" Which earned him a swift elbow into the ribs. He spewed blood and deflated but laughed all the while. She hated his announcing but he knew it would help ease the tension.

"You're such an idiot." She muttered, blushing and fuming as she turned off the stove. She began ladling food into bowls. "I don't know why they thought _you_ were a good fit for teaching. Honestly, what was U.A. thinking?" Toshinori wiped his mouth and sat at the table waiting for her to join him.

"They probably assumed it would work as long as you were there to keep me in line." He teased her and she sighed. She walked over with a tray of food and shook her head before sitting with him.

"What ever gave them the impression I can control you, I will never know." She admitted with a sigh of defeat. Toshinori smirked.

"It's not for a lack of trying." He told her. She just smiled and began eating. The two ate in silence for a few beats before Aurora asked her question.

"So what took you so long?" She asked. Toshinori looked at her with a smile.

"I found someone worthy of my power."


	2. Chapter 2 Shatter

"You want me to be a guidance counselor?" Aurora asked, started by the suggestions. "But, sir, guidance counselors have training specified to helping troubled students."

"That is why you are going to be a guidance counselor of sorts." The principal explained calmly, already knowing full well he would have to explain. "I want you to teach them but also ensure their emotional well being. Some of the training at U.A. pushes students to their limits. I feel that by having someone with your quirk, you can help prepare them for real life trauma, as well as help them address any current traumatic issues." Aurora narrowed her eyes. It sounded as though he had a few specific students in mind.

"I feel as though you already have students you would like me to keep an eye on." She pointed out. The principal smiled and nodded.

"Yes, in fact." He confirmed. "One of them is the son of Endeavor. As good of a hero as he is, I fear his parenting skills are…lacking."

"Knowing him, 'lacking' is most likely too gentle." She added in agreement.

"I also have concerns regarding another student. He may begin to feel frustrated that he is not so easily the best at everything." The principal explained. "I worry his anger may stop him from reaching his goals." The principal paused and sipped some tea. Aurora took the moment to do the same. "I want you to look after the students as well as teach them."

"Sir, in regards to teaching, how exactly would you like me to prepare them?" Aurora asked, confused. It is hard to prepare ones self for trauma, other than basic self care.

"You can influence emotions, can you not?" The principal asked. Aurora balked at the question, startled at the implication.

"Are you asking me to traumatize students?" She asked, almost outraged.

"Well, that's one way to put it." The principal agreed before setting the cup down. "I feel you are equipped to help them experience emotions they may not be familiar with such as loss and hopelessness, that they are defeated and there is no way out." Aurora nodded in understanding. "Of course I understand that this will put some strain on you as well." Aurora looked at her former teacher solemnly. While he is able to influence the emotions of others, she has to feel those emotions first. "That is why I am only having you teach twice a week. One day with class A and the other with class B."

"Sir, what you are asking me to do is to expose young, still maturing children to the horrors and stresses that even most adult hero's struggle with." Aurora told him. He paused for a minute, reflecting. He nodded in understanding.

"That is exactly why I want you helping them." He explained. "Start slow and perhaps show them the importance of acknowledging their frustrations, fears, and weaknesses. I wouldn't suggest you start them off on the first day with the loss of someone they should be saving." He assured her with a soft smile. "I trust you to guide them, Aurora!" Aurora sat and thought on the task she had been given. If she accepted, she would be responsible for the emotional well being of a generation of heroes. If she failed, she could very well encourage a change to villainy. She would have to be cautious around those resistant to the lessons. However, if she did not accept it, they risk turning out new heroes who do not know how to cope with failures, losses, and panic. That could be even more dangerous; having heroes who don't know what they are doing leading a panicked public.

"I'll do it." She told the principal. He nodded happily and opened his mouth to speak but Aurora stood. "However, I need the school to trust my judgement fully on how best to teach my lessons. I will ensure the safety of my students by any means necessary." She told him this firmly. This was her stipulation. No nosy parents trying to shelter their children, no concerned officials trying to control what they are exposed to.

"You are free to teach how you see fit." The principal assured her with a smile. She bowed respectfully and made her leave.

Aurora walked down the halls to the teacher's office to set up her desk and start preparing on a lessen plan. She needed to work out every detail, every possible issue they would face.

"Aurora." A familiarly bored tone called out. She looked up from her desk and saw an old friend. A soft smile fell across her face.

"Aizawa!" She chirped happily. "I didn't realize you teach here too!" She said as she leaned back in her chair. He nodded.

"I've been teaching here for a while." He told her and sat down in his seat which was across from hers. "I take it the principal asked you to teach here." She nodded.

"Yeah. He wants me to help build their emotional durability." She explained. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"He chose the right person." He told her before turning to his computer. Aurora smiled at him briefly before a thought popped into her head.

"Aizawa," She spoke, calling his attention back to her with a hn? "These students, it's safe to assume they may not have complete control over their quirks. I was wondering if I could ask you to be present during some of the lessens." Aizawa thought for a few minutes and closed his eyes. He opened them only when he had an answer for her.

"No." He told her. Aurora deflated, a little startled.

"Aw, why not?" She wined softly. He waved at her.

"A teacher should be able to control or subdue their own students." He told her. She sent a glare his way and he conveniently hid behind the computers.

"I want them subdued, not brain damaged." She told him quietly before going back to her work. She began formulating a lesson plan and mulled over what he said. He surely wasn't implying something so reckless.

 _Shatter_


	3. Chapter 3 get to know me

Chapter 3- Lesson One: Get to Know Me

Aurora ran down the halls of the school in an all too familiar panic. Her curly brown hair was falling out of her braid and she was pretty sure she left her glasses in the teacher's lounge. Her bag was beating against her side as she pumped her arms faster. She was already ten minutes late. She slid to a stop in front of the class room. Aurora paused to catch her breath. She adjusted her once crisp button up white shirt and re-tucked it into her black slacks that reached her middle. She fanned her face to try to get rid of the blush. She was more than ten minutes late at this point. With a sigh she opened the door.

 _Aurora stood in the teacher's lounge, pouring her third cup of coffee in the hour. All Might stood quietly in the door as he watched her. After all this time spent being married, he could pick up on her little ticks and twitches flawlessly. She was nervous, it was easy to see. Even with out her aura fluctuating colors. Toshinori smiled to himself and quietly moved over to her. Even with him deflated, she was still shorter than him. She saw a shadow hovering over her and turned around, startled when Toshinori smirked and put both of his hands on the counter, trapping her between him and the counter. Even after being married for so long, she always gets so embarrassed._

 _Aurora stuttered and was about to ask what he was doing when he pressed against his wife and kissed her gently. She swatted at his chest in a panic, pushing him away slightly._

" _What are you doing?" She hissed quietly at him. She looked around the room. "We are at work! Someone could see us!" She whispered angrily, a blush spreading over her face and down her neck._

" _Come now, what's wrong with a kiss between a married couple?" He asked in his All Might voice, making her scowl. "Besides" He continued in his normal voice, "you seemed like you could use a bit of distraction." He whispered in her ear suggestively before kissing her cheek gently. She leaned into her husband slightly, taking in the warmth and comfort._

" _Toshinori…" She whispered quietly as he kissed her cheek all the way to her lips and kissed her gently again. Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't help but to kiss back. She was startled by how familiar this situation was. They would often sneak off in between classes, especially lunch, and find an empty classroom. One time they snuck into the teacher's lounge during a school event. Only that time they were walking in on by-_

" _Don't you two ever learn." Principal Nezu said fondly as he stepped into the teacher's lounge. Aurora all but jumped out of her skin and Nezu laughed. Aurora tried to sputter excuses but all that came out were odd syllables and All Might looked on, mildly amused. She never did get over public affection. Nezu chuckled. "I know you two want to keep your relationship quiet, but if their teacher is always late and flushed, what are the students going to think?" He asked with a smile. Aurora tilted her head confused before looking at the clock on the wall. Toshinori looked at her and saw her go pale. She roughly pushed him aside and took off like a bat out of hell with Principal Nezu laughing quietly to himself._

"I think our teacher is late." Ururaka said, leaning over to Iida. He nodded, his glasses glaring in the light.

"Almost ten minutes late." He informed her. "It is very unprofessional and does not stand up to the standards of U.A."

Kirishima leaned back with his arms crossed. "I wonder what kind of teacher we'll have."

"Well," Tsuyu spoke up with a finger at her mouth, "it's emotional training, so she's probably pretty relaxed."

"Man, I don't get why we have to have this silly feelings class." Kirishima whined.

"Right?" Sero agreed. "I mean how is emotional training supposed to help us be heros?"

"I'm sure if they are teaching it, it'll have some importance to us in the future!" Ururaka spoke up from her seat with an eager smile. She turned to Iida. "Right, Iida?"

The door slid open and everyone whipped their heads to the door, eager to see who would show up so late to class. They were startled to see her flushed and out of breath, shoving her curly hair out of her face and into a bun.

"Hello, class" She announced as she walked in to the front podium. She tossed her bag underneath it and turned to the chalkboard. She began writing her name on the board. She wrote only her Hero name.

"Aurora Borealis?" Deku said quietly to himself in slight awe. She turned around again and tried to steel herself and stop shaking.

"My name is Aurora, hero name Aurora Borealis." She introduced herself, still shaking slightly.

 _Is she scared of us?_ They all thought collectively.

"Please raise your hands if you know who I am." She announced. Everyone looked around confused and many raised their hands. "Thank you. In order for this class to go smoothly, I need everyone to be familiar with my quirk and how I use it." She looked around and saw there were several who were not familiar with her quirk. She found herself shaking a little less. "For those of you who are not familiar with me, I am a rescue focused hero. More specifically, I work on crowd control. Can someone explain to me what that is?" A girl with black hair raised her hand. Aurora nodded in her direction.

"Crowd control is referencing techniques to keep large crowds of people from becoming dangerous and violent." She explained. Aurora nodded with a smile.

"That's right." She said. "One of the main ways I contribute is making sure everyone remains calm. In this class, you are going to learn a few key words and I want you to remember them. You will know what they are as class progresses." She paused and looked around the room. "Are there any questions so far?" Iida raised his hand immediately, startling her. She smiled and nodded at him. He stood up and introduced himself before asking his question.

"As a respected member of the U.A. faculty, we expect professionality from our teachers. That includes punctuality. Are we to expect you to be late every class?" he asked as politely as possible. Aurora saw a few students sigh at his question and she couldn't help but blush, thinking back on why she was late. She swallowed before speaking.

"I assure you I will not be late again." She told him and looked around. "Does anyone else have a question?" She was relieved to see someone else raise their hand. It was a pink girl with little horns.

"My quirk is aura manipulation." Aurora explained. "This is a very broad quirk. I am able to use my aura, my life energy, in several ways. The two primary rescue methods I use are two different executions of aura manipulation. If I need to gather a large group of people towards me or to a different location, I am able to make by aura visible and bright. This gives a sort of beacon for people to head towards." She paused to catch her breath. "The second way I use it is by emotional manipulation. My quirk allows me to use my aura to influence certain emotions or sensations. If there is a crisis, the worst thing to do is to stir people into a panic. So I expand my aura as far as it will reach and encourage calm. This is extremely difficult to do. My influence varies on how stretched thin my aura is and how tired I am. In most cases, I am only able to calm people down enough for them to start to think rationally again." Another hand went up when she was done explaining. She was surprised by the questions. She wasn't used to all the attention. While she was a well known hero, she tried to stay out of the spotlight.

The girl raising her hand had dark hair that was cropped short.

"Can you show us your aura?" She asked, curious. Aurora smiled and nodded. She stepped out from behind the podium and took a deep breath. She began to glow. She was suddenly surrounded by a bright light that seemed to ripple and move and as it moved the colors changed. Currently, she was surrounded by yellow and a few ripples of pink, the fading emotion of love and affection.

"I'm keeping it pretty dim for now." She said as she let it fad away. "Usually, its bright enough to see miles away. It is also the reason behind my hero name."

"Oh!" Ururaka piped up. "You're named after the North Lights!"

"That's right." Aurora agreed. "It is the flashiest and better known use of my quirk. Not many people are aware of my aura influence, and they don't really know much about my offensive uses of my quirk."

"How can you use your aura in a fight?" Sero asked. Aurora stepped back behind the podium. She pulled the lesson notes out of her bag.

"Since that isn't relevant to the class, lets save that for another day." She suggested with a smile. Some of her students deflated a bit and others didn't seem interested in even being there.

"I'd like to start off by explaining the importance of emotions." She looked around and found even more students looked bored. "I know this may seem pointless, but understanding not only your emotions, but also the emotions of the people you are saving, you can become a competent and effective hero." She looked around to her students and found several were disinterested. She expected this and came prepared. She cleared her throat and looked around. "It seems as though several of you still underestimate the importance of this class." She smirked. "All right. I'll make all of you a deal." Her students all perked up at this. She met their eyes as she spoke. "I want all of you to come together and select one person. I want you to pick the boy you think is the most emotionally strong. He will represent the class in a test. For the test, he will come up front and take my hand. I will expose you to a painful emotion. My goal is to bring your to your knees. Your goal is to remain standing for 5 seconds. If the person manages to stay standing for 5 seconds, I will pass you all from the class." An uproar began in the class and people immediately began vying for the chance to represent the class. In the end, it came down between two boys. Iida and Bakugo.

"Iida should do it, he's our class representative!" Ururaka argued.

"He's an emotionless robot, besides Bakugo is full of passion! There's no way she can bring him down!" Kirishima shouted. The arguing continued for a while until the class had almost reached the half way point. Aurora sighed and cleared her throat loud enough the students could hear.

"Since you seem to be at a stale mate, I will allow you to use both students to represent you." Aurora announced. The two boys looked at each other and nodded in understanding. They each made their way to the front. Iida went first. Aurora stepped out from behind the podium once more. She looked him up and down before looking at him sternly.

"Are you sure you are ready?" She asked. "This will be extremely unpleasant." She warned. Iida nodded in understanding. "Alright. Hold out your hand." Iida complied and tensed up. She noticed and smiled comfortingly. "Take a deep breath." She waited until he inhaled deeply, bracing himself, and she gently reached out and took his hand. Before their hands met, her aura swirled and writhed around her hand like a poison. The class watched in fear as Iida was almost immediately brought to his knees with a shout of terror. Aurora immideatly let go and rested her other hand on his shoulder and met him at eye level. This time, her hand glowed a gently lavender. He was able to calm down within seconds. She smiled softly at him.

"You did very well, Iida." She told him. "However, you only lasted three seconds. Please go stand by the door." She instructed as the two stood once more. He nodded and followed her orders, hanging his head. He reflected briefly on what he experienced and wondered if even Bakugo could handle it.

Bakugo stepped up to the smiling teacher. He eyed her warily, taking in what he just saw. This woman was petite and unassuming. She was physically fit, but her muscle was softened by a small layer of fat, making her look gentle and unassuming. This woman had put Iida on his knees within seconds.

While Bakugo was sizing her up, she was doing the same. She made Iida experience an intense level of panic and fear. Something told her Bakugo would require something different. Panic and fear was probably something he could work against. From what she understood, he struggled with self doubt.

He reached out his hand. She reached out and hovered over his hand. Aurora looked him dead in the eyes.

"This is going to be different than what I gave Iida." She warned him. "Take a moment and brace yourself." Bakugo scowled but took a deep breath and steadied himself. He could do this. She grabbed his hand gently and this time, the aura mixed with black, and grey, and a myriad of vibrant yet sickly looking colors and appeared almost static. His eyes shot open wide as crushing self doubt and self hatred washed over him. He couldn't do it. What was happening? He had no control. He was going to hurt everyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone. What should he do? What can he do? It was so frustrating. He was trapped. He couldn't escape.

Within seconds the class was standing watching as Bakugo fell to his knees clutching his head and shouting. Aurora was on her knees in front of him, both hands covered in lavender and a pale blue She spoke calmly to him and he placed his hands on the floor, panting, trying to breathe.

"Sorry, that was unfair of me." She told him quietly. "Are you alright?" She asked. He glared at her, panting and shook her hands off of him. The two stood. She frowned, confused. He stuck out his hand again.

"Do it again!" He shouted. "I know I can do it!" She was briefly startled but then smiled, understandingly. She gently lowered his hand.

"I know you are able to. But not right now." She explained. "My goal for this class is for everyone to be able to face these emotions, fears without preparation, and be able to stand. For now, I would like you and Iida to walk and get a drink from the water fountain. Then come back to class when you are ready." She dismissed them and turned back to the class.

"I forced Iida to face panic and fear, enough to cripple a normal non hero person. For Bakugo, I forced him to feel self doubt and frustration. Everyone here will face similar emotions. Terror, panic, hopelessness, defeat. These are emotions you will experience as a hero. During fights, you cannot afford these precious seconds. If you hesitate, you give the enemy an opening. I also aim to help you cope with the aftereffects of these feelings." Aurora paused and looked around. "Any questions so far?" A hand was raised and she looked to see Asui with her hand raised. Aurora nodded, letting her speak.

"You mentioned feelings of fear and panic, but it's irrational to believe the hero will always win and save people. Aren't we going to be facing loss as well?" Asui asked, resting her finger on her lip. Aurora looked at them and took a breath.

"Yes. Loss is something I will be able to help you with." She explained. "However, since I have been fortunate enough to not experience much personal loss, there is only so much I can help you with."

"Personal loss?" Kirishima quoted. "I don't understand."

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed. "Every emotion I am exposing to you is an emotion I have personally felt." She explained with a smile. However, a few people picked up on what this meant. The fear and self doubt she thrust upon their two classmates were feelings she had faced as well. And by her wording, she implied she would eventually face them with stronger sensations. This did not sit well with most of the students as anxiety began to grow.

Aurora clapped her hands and she stretched out her aura. She sent out calm and cheery feelings.

"Well, now that that's settled. Let's start with your first lesson!" She announced. She turned to the board and wrote the word trauma. "This is one of the key words I would like you to memorize. First we will learn the literal definition. Then we will go into the effects of trauma and different reactions to it. This way, you will understand it, and be able to recognize it in yourselves, your classmates, coworkers, and people you are rescuing."


	4. Chapter 4 usj part 1

Warm sun peered through the window, falling on the two sleeping forms. Aurora stretched and rolled on her side, glancing at the clock.

7:34 am

 _Good, I should still have some time to sleep._ She thought to herself and closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow. She felt Toshinori wrap his arm around her lazily and she scoot closer, enjoying his warmth.

"You need to get up soon." He told her, his voice hoarse from snoring. She groaned and glared at him over her shoulder. His eyes were closed but he knew she was staring. "You know you take for ever to wake up. Besides, don't want to be late again, do you?" he asked with a teasing smirk as his eyes cracked a bit. Aurora just rolled back over, knowing exactly what he was referencing.

"I'm not going to be late. I want to get there early today. I want to add some things to the lessen plans and go over them with the principal." She explained as she sat up. "Class 1-A has a lot of really good students." She told him. "They all have a drive and they could make great heros." She hesitated here and Toshinori sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She mulled it over in her head. How exactly does she feel?

"I'm worried, I think." She explained. "It's so early in the school year, and already there are some unhealthy rivalries. And some of them are fighting themselves." She looked at her hands. She knew how it was, to doubt yourself, to be your own worst enemy. However, she doesn't quite know how to help them. "I want to help them, but there are some things I don't know how." There was silence for a moment before she felt him lock his fingers with hers. He sat up fully and pulled her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and they sat there, silent and breathing.

Doubt, she was feeling doubt.

"Just focus on what you can do." He told her. "Perhaps the rest is something they have to learn on their own." She nodded in understanding before getting up. She smiled at her husband and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Toshinori." She said with a smile. He grinned back at her with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"Of course! I am here! Everything will always be alright!" He told her loudly. She snorted and walked away to the bathroom. She was able to get ready fairly quickly and made breakfast. She left his in the microwave and quickly left him a kiss before grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

Aurora began her walk and breathed in the fresh air. It was lovely out and was feeling fairly confident about the day ahead. She wouldn't be teaching much since there was the field trip, so she would be able to get some work done. She had given them homework assignments and regretted it the moment they turned it in. Fortunately, her hero team hasn't had much work coming in.

Aurora was only working part time at the school, wanting to still be able to help if a crisis arose. Luckily, nothing came up that required her team's attention. While there was a certain rush to hero-work, she hated the casualties. She hated when innocent people got hurt.

Aurora sat down at her desk and began grading the homework she got from her students. It was a quiet morning and the only one in at this hour was Shota who was asleep at his desk. She had only smiled at him and placed a coffee infront of him for when he woke up.

As time ticked by, she graded the work. It was nearing time for homeroom to start and she watched as Aizawa sat up and drank the coffee she left for him. Toshinori was late. She frowned as she looked at the time. Had something happened? She hadn't seen anything about an emergency, but then again, she hadn't checked the news.

Aurora opened her phone and a tick mark formed on her head at what she saw.

Aurora stood with Thirteen, peeved that her husband would act so foolishly, but not really surprised. Her and Thirteen spent a brief amount of time planning different exercises while they waited on the students. When they finally arrived, she couldn't help but chuckle at their surprise of being able to work with thirteen. The students were ushered inside and she could feel the awe rolling off the students as they took in the different landscapes. She stood next to thirteen as the rescue hero explained the different landscapes and explained the building's purpose.

"Where is All Might?" Aizawa asked Aurora quietly while thirteen spoke to the students.

"He over did it on his way to work this morning." She explained and held up three fingers. "He ran out of time." She explained and saw Midoriya looking over at them. She quickly dropped her hand.

"You two live together," Aizawa pointed out. "Don't you two arrive together?" He asked and Aurora blushed and waved her hands.

"No, see, I come in early most mornings to make sure the lesson plans are ready!" She rambled. Aizawa hnned in response. She wasn't really surprised he hadn't noticed by now. He was always sleeping.

"It can't be helped. Shall we begin?" He asked Aurora and Thirteen. Aurora nodded brightly, excited to see her students in action.

"Let's see, before we begin, let me say one thing…or two,…or three…" Thirteen trailed off and Aurora's smile faltered briefly.

"Thirteen, just say it." She leaned over and whispered to the astronaut after seeing her class begin to deadpan. Thirteen nodded and began to explain his quirk Black Hole. Aurora stood off to the side with Aizawa.

"Why did you come?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"All Might wasn't going to make it, so I asked Principal Nezu to let me join instead." She explained. "Besides, it might not hurt for them to feel slight panic during this exercise."

"You just wanted to see them in action, didn't you." He accused. She laughed and shook her head. She was curious, though. She looked at her class and felt their awe after Thirteen gave his speech about using quirks to help people. They began to applaud him and she smiled. They were so easy to impress. Aizawa stepped forward and electricity began to ripple along the wall's lights. Aurora looked up and she grabbed Aizawa's arm tightly.

Something was here.

Aizawa looked at her. While her gaze was far off, her face showed alarm. Something was _wrong._

She could feel it, the instability, the rage. Something cold washed over her. Her stomach sank and she could feel Aizawa become startled by something new. Everyone turned to look at the fountain. A black and purple mass expanded, and she watched, shaking, as people began to step out of the mass.

"Gather together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered the students. Aurora moved to the steps in front of them and jogged down a few. The closer she got, the more accurate she could feel. "Thirteen protect the students." He ordered.

Aurora watched and felt her student's confusion. People were walking out of the black mass and all she could feel was a desire to kill, a desire to break things, a desire to destroy, confirming they were villains. She couldn't hear her students talking but had an idea of what was going through their mind.

"Don't move." Aizawa ordered. "Those are villains."

"They came here to kill, Aizawa." Aurora told him. "They mean serious business."

"They would have to if they planned on attacking the school." He agreed with her. She could feel her students' fear and wanted to calm them. But as she was going to, a tall monstrous beast walked out of the mass. If she felt fear before, this was pure terror. She had to take a step back from the pure bloodlust rolling off the beast. She had never felt such violence from someone before.

"Something's wrong." She told Aizawa and pointed to the creature. "It's him. I don't know what he is, but he's more dangerous than anyone here."

"It's human," He told her. "It has a weakness." He instructed her. She steadied herself and closed her eyes. She pictured her aura expanding like a mist and focused. Her eyes snapped open.

"That's not a human." She told him, her voice low and serious. "That's not a human at all." What the hell was that thing? She focused her aura again except this time on the blue haired person with hands all over him. She didn't know who was more unsettling. The blue haired man or the beast.

"Aizawa," She called to him quietly. He put his goggles on. "Be careful with the one covered in hands."

"What can you get off of him?" He asked. She hesitated and looked at the man covered in hands. She paused for too long. "Aurora?" He called, startling her.

"He's volatile." She admitted. Villains were always dangerous, and many were unpredictable. But the more volatile they were emotionally, the more dangerous they were. Her quirk can be used to shatter a person's emotional state and the more volatile a person, the easier it is to shatter them.

"If you can get to him, can you shatter him?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes." Aurora told him. "He's already on the cusp. But…" she hesitated. "I don't know what his quirk is. For all I know I could shatter him and he could blow this place sky high."

"It's a risk we have to take." Aizawa told her. She nodded in understanding. To shatter, she had to physically touch the person. It left less room for error. "If you can, shatter the big one too."

"You want me fighting, then?" She asked, pulling her aura back to her.

"Yes, if you can." He told her. She nodded and gathered her aura in her hands. It had been a while since she'd been in a brawl like this, and honestly, it could do her some good. She was out of practice.

"Right." She nodded and prepared to follow him.

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Aizawa spoke. She watched as they began to approach. Aizawa flared up and expanded his scarf. Aurora stood at the ready, glad she wore flats and slacks that day.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Aizawa ordered.

"Are you sure you don't want me with them?" Aurora asked, still facing the villains.

"No." He told her. "I need you here to shatter the ring leader. There's no telling what he can do if he's as volatile as you say. Thirteen, try contacting the school." He looked at his students. "Kaminari, you try contacting the school with your quirk too."

"What about you, sensei?" Midoriya asked, stepping forward. Aurora was touched by his concern over his teachers, but he would need to learn to trust other heroes. "Are you two going to fight them all alone? With that many, even if you cancel their quirks, your style is capturing the enemy and hers is more defensive." He hesitated and Aurora looked back to see Aizawa looking at him. "A frontal battle is…"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." Aizawa told them before launching down the steps.

"We leave them to you, thirteen!" Aurora shouted and followed suit. Aizawa took care of the first three and Aurora zipped past him, striking a few in the face with the flat side of her palms. She aimed for the ones with mutation quirks, the ones that Aizawa can't cancel out. She didn't have a quirk good for fighting, but being All Might's wife had its perks. She learned how to fight as a student and while she is very skilled In hand to hand combat, she had the added benefit of her quirk. It took her a while, but she was able to use her quirk for attacking too. Her go-to was a simple disrupt. By sending pulses of her aura, her energy, into the bodies of attackers, it is able to disrupt their nervous system in the local area and render their limbs useless. It was different than shatter, fracture, and break. Those were inputs of extreme emotions. This was just pure energy.

The attacks paused and she found herself almost back to back with Aizawa. She closed the distance and felt him behind her. The villains looked on angrily and the two waited.

"Is there a clear path?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Not yet, there are too many with quirks I can't determine." She explained. He nodded and attacked. She remained where she was and waited for one to approach her. She easily struck one that lunged for her. She stepped to the side, dodging, and brought her elbow down on his head. As they continued fighting, Aurora was startled by the wave of shock and anxiety that briefly brushed against her senses. Even though her students were far away, there are enough of them close together that her peripheral senses could pick up on it.

She whipped around to see what was happening. The villain who looked like a swirling black mass had materialized infront of the students, trapping them here.

"Aizawa!" She called to him. He turned, cursing, to see what was happening. She was startled when a large explosion, most likely caused by Bakugo, was followed by a large purple dome. She watched as portals appeared all around the center, dropping out students in groups. She briefly relaxed, glad that they were at least all together. Her relief was shattered when she was struck from behind, sending her to the ground. Aizawa stepped in, giving her time to get back on her feet.

"They will be fine." He told her as she regained her breath. "Are you all right?" She nodded as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "We are almost through." He told her, looking ahead again. Aurora steadied herself and began to gather her aura in her hands. Aizawa and Aurora continued to fight and she heard a commotion coming from the water area, no doubt the villains fighting the students. Dread filled in her stomach but she couldn't focus on that now. Every bone in her body was screaming to run and protect her students, calm the scared, evacuate. But that wasn't her job right now. Right now, she needed to take down the head. If she could stop the leader, then everyone would panic and flee and be easier to restrain and take down.

They kept fighting, taking a villain down just so another could take his place. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the blue haired handy man charging them.

"Look out!" She called out, warning him. Aizawa spun and charged to meet him, but she could hear the man counting down. When they clashed, The blue haired man was able to gain the upper hand, holding Aizawa by the elbow. Aurora began to run towards them. As she did, the man activated his quirk and to her horror, her colleague's skin and sleeve began to disintegrate. She lunged, her aura gathered and ready to shatter. She struck out and the man jumped out of the way. Aurora followed through with her other hand to try and land a blow on him. Aizawa fell back only to be attacked by another villain. Aizawa was able to easily kick him away.

Aurora kept on attempting to strike the blue haired man until other villains stepped in. Instead, she struck them and kicked them out of the way, and began regrouping with aizawa. The leader of the villains slowly approached, talking about how they clearly do not have fighting quirks.

"Was that to put your students at ease?" He taunted as the two teachers caught their breath, only for them to be attacked again. They were separated and each one had their own load of villains. She could see he was clearly getting tired.

A villain struck her in the face and she staggered backwards before swinging back at them and driving them back. She saw the beast behind Aizawa and gasped as it grabbed his face and slammed it to the ground.

"Aizawa!" she screamed, scared for her coworker as his goggles flew away, covered in blood. He was slammed into the ground several times and she charged. While he was distracted this was her best opening. She sprinted, gathering her aura in her hand. She needed to be quick, she couldn't miss. As she neared, Aurora jumped and reached out to strike. Her fingers were inches from the beast's face when the faces of several unfamiliar men and women flashed across her vision. Her hand struck the beast and she shouted.

"Shatter!" She forced through as much of the shattering energy she could. In a normal situation, the beast would have frozen in place and fallen over, completely stunned. Instead, a wave of agonizing pain surged through her, making her vision blur and her legs go weak. She faltered and the beast grabbed her and waved her around like a doll, slamming her into the ground, its grip so tight it was starting to crush her bones. She was in so much pain she couldn't get enough air in her lungs to scream. She was limp and the beast tossed her aside. She hit the ground hard and rolled. Her vision was hazy and she blinked a few times. As her vision began to clear, she saw where the water met the main square area. There, three students sat, quietly watching as the beast returned to maiming Aizawa. She could feel their fear. They were shaking, panicking. The adults who were supposed to teach them how to be the best hero's were being beaten. She looked at them.

Aurora wanted to comfort them, to tell them it would be alright. She wanted to tell them to be brave and stay strong, that as long as they escape, everything will be ok. She tried to extend her aura to them to comfort them, but she couldn't extend it more than a few feet at the moment. She was in too much pain. If she forced it, the only thing they would feel from her was pain and fear. They would have to learn to be strong on their own here.

Asui looked at her and met her gaze.

" _Run."_ Aurora mouthed to her, encouraging them to leave. They remained still but she turned her head slightly to Midoriya. Aurora's attention was pulled away by the warp person appearing next to the blue haired leader.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" He asked. Aurora rolled over onto her stomach. She needed to get up. She needed to protect her students.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Aurora smirked at that. Help should be here any minute. They just needed to hang on a little longer. She could do this. All she needed to do was buy some time.

The leader became agitated and began to scratch at his neck, growing more and more volatile. Aurora sat on her knees, cradling her arm. She could feel him spinning out of control and it made her feel dizzier than she already was. She didn't even need to shatter him. A simple fracture would be enough to throw him over the edge. She would have to be careful. Something told her, that if he were to completely lose it, everyone in the vicinity would be in even more danger.

Then, out of no where, he stopped. He was calm once more and talking to the man named Kurogiri. He admitted they couldn't win against reinforcements. They were going to leave. Aurora narrowed her eyes. It couldn't be that easy.

"Oh yea." The man said, "before we go" He turned to Aurora, startling her. "Let's rip out his heart." She tried to move, but before she knew it, the blue haired man was in front of her, hand reaching for her face. She froze as images of what happened to Aizawa's arm flashed through her mind. She only had enough time to lean away from his hand. She heard her students shouting.

The hand stopped only a hair's breath away from her face and she felt herself shaking.

"You really are cool." He said as he turned away. Aizawa was looking right at him. "Eraser Head." His face was slammed back down into the cement, but it gave her enough time to jump away from the villain and at the same time, she saw Midoriya flying through the air towards them.

"Midoriya, no!" She screamed, reaching out to try and grab him. He was too far from her.

"Get away from her!" He screamed, "Smash!" The force of the blow sent a rough wind throughout the building, knocking her over once more. Dust around the two of them billowed up, obscuring the view. Aurora waited for the wind to die down before she stood up. The dust was beginning to settle and to her horror, Midoriya hadn't been able to strike him. The giant beast had stepped between them, taking the hit himself. Aurora looked and saw the blue haired man had switched places with he beast. He was now reaching for the other two students. Asui stuck out her tongue in an attempt to stop the beast from striking Midoriya. Aurora ran forward, desperate to do _something._ She needed to do something. She needed to protect her students. She had to save them!

Aurora looked on in horror as the blue haired man was inches her students faces, she wasn't going to make it. She pushed her legs harder and gathered what she could in her hand. Even if she could just incapacitate him.

A loud bang resonated through the building. Everyone froze. The villains stopped and the students all turned to look at the main entrance. Aurora was panting and she rubbed some of the blood out of her eyes. The blast must have come from the main entrance. Everyone turned and out of the smoke, All Might stepped forward, coat in hand.

"It's fine now." He announced and tears welled in Aurora's eyes with a mix of relief and worry. He was in his hero form. "I am here." And for the first time in a long time, his trade mark smile was changed into an expression of pure fury.

Hello all! Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. The second part is done but I need to edit it and hope to have it up in a day or so. Please leave a review, it lets me know if I should keep writing or not.


	5. Chapter 5 usj part 2

Everyone was frozen in place, looking at their rescuer. Aurora's eyes teared at the relief she felt. Was it from her or her students? It didn't matter. Someone was here and surely he let the rest of the staff know. More people would be coming, she just needed to buy them more time.

She could feel the awe and relief from her students close to her and the ones by the door. He was their hero. All Might was here, they would be safe. And while it is more complicated than that, Aurora couldn't help but be a little relieved to see her husband.

All might tossed his suit coat to the side. He was ready to fight. Knowing him, he was taking the attack on his students very personally. They were too young to have to face something like this. They are children after all. Even though they can fight as hard as they can, their lack of experience is their weakness.

"It's fine now." He announced again, louder as he ripped of his tie. "I am here!" Aurora's heart throbbed very briefly, too injured and scared to really be focusing on her husband. But his presence brought some relief.

The villains were talking amongst themselves and All Might took this moment to swoop in, striking the villains as he passed. As he did, he grabbed Aizawa and pulled him away from the fray. He continued to dash in, grabbing the students under his arms with Aizawa. Aurora let out a gasp of pain as she was suddenly hoisted over his shoulder. Her ribs screamed and she clenched her eyes shut, fighting tears. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out. He carried them all to the side and as he knelt to put everyone down, she slid off his shoulder and stepped to the side.

"Head to the main entrance." He ordered as he stood. "I'm leaving Aizawa to you." He turned to Aurora and quietly asked "Are you alright?" She nodded at him, appreciating his discretion.

"I'm fine. I'll take the students and Aizawa." She explained and turned to leave. But before she left, she grabbed his arm. "Be careful." She told him firmly and looked into his bright blue eyes. _Come home to me._ She told him silently. He gave her a smile and nod. _I will._

"Midoriya, grab Aizawa." She ordered. "I think my arm is broken, so I can't help carry him." As they got Aizawa situated on Midoriya's back, the young boy turned to All Might, warning him of the large beast. Before he could finish, All Might tossed a hand back.

"Young Midoriya," He said and turned with a smile. "It's fine!" Aurora smiled and began ushering the students away. Her job was to get them out of harms way. She had to get them back to the entrance. Help would be here soon and she needed to be with them incase something happened. She was pretty injured, and she was sure she had a concussion, but she's be damned if she didn't put up a fight.

Even with that thought, something bugged her. She looked over her shoulder at All Might as they walked away. It was going to be a rough fight and he was already at his limit. Was it really ok? How long did he have?

All Might charged the blue haired man only to have the thing called Nomu stand in the way, deflecting the blow. It didn't even flinch at his swings and punches and it was fast. They exchanged blows and her stomach was in knots. The Nomu terrified her. Against it, she was useless.

Aurora watched as All Might got behind it and slammed its head on the ground, causing a large explosion. The students spoke about how amazing he was and she secretly encouraged their hope and optimism with her quirk. It was the least she could do.

However, when the dust cleared, she stopped walking. The warp gate had created a warp that allowed the Nomu to go through the ground and come up underneath All Might and his fingers dug into his side. Blood bloomed into his shirt as they were stuck in a stalemate. The students gasped when they saw. She took a few steps forward before turning back to them.

"Keep going and don't stop until you reach the entrance." She ordered, her tone startlingly firm. They'd been in her class for a few weeks and she had been nothing but soft smiles and encouragement. But this was no time for gentleness. "No matter what happens, understand?" Asui and Mineta nodded and Aurora ran forward to help her husband. He couldn't do this on his own and she'd be damned if she stood by and watched as they murdered him. She had to do something.

The blue haired man laughed in pleasure and began walking towards the pair in the ground.

"Kurogiri, this is wonderful." He gloated. "It's an unexpected opportunity."

"Get away from him!" Aurora roared as she rushed the blue haired man, swinging. He stepped back, avoiding her punch. She swung again with her broken hand and he stepped back again. All Might managed to get on his side and was struggling to get out of the Nomu's grip. Aurora gather her aura in her non broken hand and lashed out.

"Shatter!" She shouted as she angrily reached for any part of him she could reach. But instead of stepping back this time, he grabbed her wrist tight. She yelled out in pain and tried to pull out of his grip as her skin began to disintegrate. The pain pumped adrenaline into her blood and a panic began to take over.

"Aurora!" All might shouted and continued to struggle.

"How sweet." The man taunted as he laughed at her from behind the hand.

All Might wanted to help, but he was already struggling with the warp gate and the Nomu. The warp gate was explaining how he was going to pull All Might into the ground and then close the gate, cutting him in half.

Aurora was almost brought to her knees and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blue and green. Midoriya was running towards All Might, crying and desperate.

"Go back!" She called out to him but he continued to run forward. As he neared All Might, the warp opened in front of him and she almost watched Midoriya fall into it. She continued to struggle but the man's grip was too tight. She struck at him with her already broken hand which he also caught and began to disintegrate. In an act of sheer desperation she tucked her shin and shot her head up, slamming into his jaw hard enough to send him stumbling back. An explosion behind her made her turn as debris flew past her. She was startled when she saw Bakugo attacking the warp.

"You're in the way Deku!" He shouted angrily as he slammed the gate onto the ground. Ice stretched across the ground and covered the Nomu. She looked over and saw Todoroki using his quirk. She moved away from the blue haired man and stumbled over towards her students. They shouldn't be there, but she was relieved. Todoroki met her gaze and she nodded at him in thanks. He returned the nod.

"You should be …." She trialed off panting. "At the gate." She told them. "Are you all ok?" She asked, growing more dazed as time passed. The adrenaline was leaving her.

"We thought you needed our help." Todoroki explained to her.

All Might was able to break free and moved over to where they were, standing almost infront of Aurora. Aurora stood close to him and she watched him hold at his side painfully. Kirishima joined the group, ready to fight. The students were talking to the villains and Aurora wasn't really listening. Everything was getting fuzzy. The only pain she really noticed was the throbbing head and slight stinging sensation on her arms. She was dizzy and her vision was a little blurry. The Nomu must have given her a concussion earlier. She shook her head wich only made it worse. On top of her physical injuries, she could still hear the screams and feel their pain. Aurora didn't know who they were, but they needed help. It was starting to become difficult to tell which pain came from her body or their emotions.

She stumbled away from them, ending up close to Bakugo.

Aurora looked around. Everyone was pausing, waiting for the other side to make a move. She looked over and saw Asui and Mineta had continued over to the entrance. Bakugo caught her attention when he caused minor explosions on the warp gate.

"Don't move!" He shouted. "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up!"

"His behavior isn't very hero-like…" Kirishima mumbled. The blue haired man turned to the beast once more.

"Nomu." He said quietly. The thing screeched and pulled itself out of the warp gate, losing an arm and leg to Todoroki's ice.

"Everyone get back!" All Might ordered as the thing broke the ice and began regenerating. This thing was a monster. A pure monster through and through. Where did something like this even come from? Aurora wondered to herself as she watched the thing regenerate.

"I thought his quirk was shock absorption." Aurora slurred a bit but tried to hide it. She could feel All Might looking at her.

"I didn't say that was _all_ he had." The blue haired man explained. "Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%" he added gleefully, addressing All Might. "First we need to get our gate back." Aurora stiffened and started to move. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do, but she needed to protect her students. It charged straight for Bakugo and she put herself in its path, pulling her hand back. She had to try one more time, even if she gave them seconds to move. She gathered as much as she could in her hand. This was going to be her strongest attack yet, it had to do something. She would not let him touch her student. She hit the beast before her and shouted.

"Shatter!" This time she put every ounce of her being into it. She could feel it. All her rage, all of her pain, her desperation, her fear, her panic. Everything she felt was expelled from her through her hand and into the Nomu. Her aura sent waves of disruptive energy so strong it made his skin ripple and the floor cracked and exploded under the pressure. This time, the beast paused and for a moment, she thought it worked. She was exhausted and shaking from using this part of her quirk so much. She felt an overwhelming numbness. She couldn't even feel her pain. She swayed on her feet, black creeping into the edges of her vision. Everyone paused and waited. Did it work? Was it finally down?

Aurora stepped back warily and its hand jolted out. It grabbed her by her throat so fast she could even scream. The Nomu raised her up and slammed her into the ground so hard she bounced like a doll and rolled.

"Aurora! Ms. Aurora! Oh shit!" She heard many voiced mix, some her students and some her husbands. Her vision blurred and left her. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear.

Why didn't it work? They saw it go through him. It should have done _something_.

The darkness didn't last long and neither did the silence. The silence was broken by screams. Those same people from before. Men and women, screaming, crying for help. She could feel hands on her, touching her, grabbing at her desperately as though she could help them. Pain radiated from her core and she felt as though something was being ripped from her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She tried to move to fight them off but her body was frozen. She couldn't get in a breath to scream. These people and their agonizing screams suffocated her for what seemed to be hours. Was this hell? Has she died and gone to hell? Was this someone's quirk? Why was no one helping her. _Help._ She thought to herself. _Someone! Help me!_ She screamed in her mind. Her lungs were burning, desperate for air.

Midoriya stared in awe at the wall Cementoss had just created, blocking Kirishima's view. He and All Might shared a sigh of relief before he remembered his other teach, laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Ms. Aurora!" He called, looking at her. All Might followed his gaze and forced himself to his feet.

"All Might, please" Cementoss called after him as he hobbled and stumbled quickly over to the woman on the floor. Midoriya looked on as All Might gently looked her over and rolled her onto her back. He could see the pain in his eyes. All Might was compassionate, but this was different. Did they know each other well? Why did he look as though he would cry?

Toshinori stroked his wife's face gently. Her face was blank as though she were asleep. There was blood all over her face and her wrists were bleeding at a dangerous rate, seeing as both of them had been grabbed by Shigaraki.

"Aurora," he called to her gently. He had watched her be beaten and thrown like a doll and was powerless to help. A rage built inside him. She had been injured before, hell she'd almost died several times. But this was different. This wasn't normal hero work. She was teaching. Their students were attacked. And they were after _him._ Rage filled him. Rage towards the villains and rage towards himself.

His rage quickly vanished as he realized something. Ice cold terror ripped through him as his worst fear was beginning to take form. Aurora was still, unmoving. She hadn't moved a muscle. _She wasn't breathing._

"I need a medic!" I shouted, startling Midoriya and Cementoss. "She isn't breathing!" He shouted as he took her into his arms, holding her close and cradling her head against his chest. "Someone help!" He roared. Midoriya was frozen on the ground. She wasn't breathing? Was his teacher going to….to die? Like this? She couldn't die!

The teachers near the entrance hear his roar and the student froze. They all looked to try and see what was wrong.

"Who was over there?" Principal Nezu asked the returning students, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki. His tone was firm and urgent. Midnight had already turned to go grab some paramedics.

"It was All Might, Midoriya, Cementoss, and Ms. Aurora." Todoroki informed them.

"She was knocked out during the battle." Kirishima added. Nezu nodded.

"It would explain why he sounds so desperate." He spoke quietly. He smiled at his students. "Please go outside with the rest of your class. Don't worry everything will be handled."

Something forced its way down her throat and it burned. What was happening? The sensation quickly faded and the hands disappeared. Again, something burned her throat and she could feel her body convulse slightly. The voices began to fade. Instead of screaming, she heard her name. They were calling her name. What did they want? Why did they want her? Her chest burned again and she began to choke. Something was coming up through her throat and her chest convulsed, trying to cough it up. Her body convulsed and she tried to bring her hands to her throat but found she was restrained. She couldn't move. One last time, something was forced down her throat and this time, her lungs were able to force it out of her chest. She tasted iron as she coughed, her ribs screaming and begging her to stop moving. She continued to cough and she squeezed her eyes shut tight as more blood came up. She gasped for air and felt something covering her face.

Aurora blinked and was met by bright lights and tried to bring her hands up to move what was on her face. She gasped in air and the thing was removed, but someone had gently grabbed her arms.

"It's alright now, I am here." A calm voice called to her as rough and familiar fingers laced with hers.

Midoriya sat in his bed at the school. He looked out the window at the setting sun. All Might looked terrified. He had never seen him like that before.

"You look as though you are a million miles away." Recovery girl pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry. I was jus thinking about Ms. Aurora." Midoriya explained sheepishly. "She seemed pretty badly injured and I'm honestly worried." He admitted. Recovery Girl sighed quietly.

"Last I heard, she was still in surgery." She told him quietly. She was worried too. "During the fight, she broke her ribs. One of them punctured her lung." Midoriya gasped. They sat in silence as the reality set in. If the doctors were too late, she could be dead. He looked at his hands, thinking. Then he remembered.

"Is All Might with her?" He asked, looking at her again.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked him slowly.

"Earlier, when he was calling for help, he held her close, like he was scared of losing her." Midoriya explained. "I'd seen him in some tricky situations, but I'd never seen him so….worried. Are they close friends?" he asked. Recovery Girl smiled at him.

"They are very close indeed." She admitted. "I'd known them for a very long time. I've never seen them apart for too long." She looked at Midoriya who listened closely. "All Might may be the pillar of peace, but he is still human. Everyone needs someone they can lean on."

White blinded her and her head swam. She grunted and closed her eyes. There was still something on her face and she shook her head slowly, trying to get away from it.

"Aurora." A voice called to her and the familiar hand rested on her face, stilling her. She wheezed and coughed at the pain. Everything hurt. "Aurora." The voice called again. She squinted and let her eyes adjust to the light. She slowly opened them and saw yellow. Her vision was blurred and she tried to blink it away. She could begin to make out the shape of the person above her. She slurred his name and lazily brought a hand to her face. She felt the mask over her face, giving her oxygen. She tried to pull it way and he gently grabbed her hands, pulling them away.

"Leave it alone, Aurora." He told her gently. "Its helping you breathe." She felt the hospital bed dip as he sat next to her. He rested their hands gently on her lap.

"What…what happened?" She slurred, the pain meds making it hard for her to speak and move.

"You have been out for a few days after the surgery." He told her. "You broke a few ribs and punctured a lung. And that's not all." He paused and looked at her. He rested a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying feeling her husband so close. "Aurora…I-I thought." He choked a bit and she opened her eyes to see his eyes were watering. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm ok." She told him. "I'm ok." A knock at the door interrupted them and Toshinori looked over his shoulder as a nurse popped her head in.

"Excuse me, you have a guest." She explained. "Would you like to see them?"

"Who is it?" Toshinori asked.

"A Midoriyo Izuku." She told him. He looked at Aurora for her approval and she nodded. Her throat hurt. The nurse disappeared and Toshinori was going to move away. Aurora didn't like broadcasting their relationship. She preferred to keep it private for publicity reasons. Toshinori was surprised when she squeezed his hand.

"Stay." She told him. "He'll find out anyway." He smiled at her and leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Midoriya stood awkwardly in the doorway. He felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment and almost left out of respect. All Might pulled away from her and looked at him.

"Young Midoriya." He spoke. "What brings you here?"

"I uh, wanted to see how you were doing, Ms. Aurora." He told her and walked over to the table next to her bed. He placed down a small vase of flowers. "We all pitched in and wanted to get you something. Mr. Aizawa and All Might are already teaching again. We were worried when you were absent." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. Please apologize to everyone for me." She told him and he smiled at her. They sat there awkwardly. She could feel it from him. He had a question. "What do you want to know?" She slurred a bit again. Midoriya shook his head.

"I feel embarrassed asking. It isn't my business but I'm curious." He explained and pointed to their clasped hands. "Are you two dating? Are you together? I've never seen All Might so scared when he held you."

"Young Midoriya," All Might told him fondly. "I would like you to meet my wife." He said with a smile and looked at Aurora. She giggled a bit at the introduction and squeezed his hand. Midorya stood there in awe. His hero was married.

"What? Why did you tell us?" Midorya asked. "How long have you been married? Do you have any kids?" The two were startled by how excited he had gotten.

"Midoriya." She called to him. "Midoriya" She caught his attention, "Please don't tell anyone." She told him and he froze and looked at her. "The less people who know, the better it will be. If a villain finds out I'm his wife, they could try and use me as leverage." Midoriya looked at her confused.

"But the guy from the USJ already knew." He told them. Both All Might and Aurora went rigid.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Midoriya.

"Before you arrived, when the villains were about to leave, they said they wanted to break your heart and they went after Ms. Aurora." He explained. The memory flashed infront of her eyes. How could she have forgotten. She felt his hand squeeze around her and a dark look clouded his eyes. "I'm sorry." Midoriya apologized.

"Thank you for telling us." Aurora told him gently. "Then in that case, I guess the cat is out of the bag. If you feel the need to tell people, please do so with caution." She paused and breathed for a minute. "We got married about ten years ago." All Might looked at her with a smile.

"We were friends in school but after graduation, we went our own ways." He explained. "I bumped into her after my time in America. We worked together on occasion and started seeing each other outside of work."

"We fell in love." She said, looking at her husband. She looked over at Midoriya. "And no, we don't have any children yet." Midoriya sat down. He had been so caught up in All Might's career, he hadn't even stopped to think about his personal life. And he was married to Aurora Borealis.

"I wont tell anyone." He told them. "I wont tell anyone. I don't want to put you two at risk." Aurora smiled.

"Thank you." She told him. "How is everyone at school? Is everyone alright?" Midoriya smiled and filled her in. "I'm glad to hear everyone was alright." There was a pause in the conversation and everyone was fairly quiet.

"Ms. Aurora?" Midoriya asked and she looked at her. "When you tried to shatter the Nomu, it didn't work. It looked like it went right through him." Toshinori looked at her. He had been curious about it too. "What was wrong? Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know." She admitted quietly and thought about the fight. "It was almost like it went through him. But something else…." She trailed off.

"What happened?" All Might asked her gently. She closed her eyes.

"There was pain." She told him and opened her eyes. "It wasn't mine. Screaming." Aurora could hear the screaming and her eyes became unfocused. She stared at All Might. He leaned in a bit and gently shook her arm.

"Aurora?" He asked, concern lacing through his voice. Midoriya jumped to his feet in worry. Aurora heard the scream and the face flashed in front of her. Men and women, screaming grabbing at her. The darkness, that terrible darkness had swallowed her again. She could only see the faces and hear their screams and pleas for help. Their hands grabbed at her and she couldn't move.

Toshinori jumped to his feet in alarm as she began to sieze violently.

"Aurora!" He called and released her, not wanting to hurt her. "Aurora! Midoriya, go grab a nurse!" He instructed and leaned over his wife. "Aurora can you hear me?" He shouted, panicked. Just as suddenly as the seizure came, it left and she lay there, unmoving. "Aurora!" He shouted as nurses filed in and someone pulled All Might from the room as they worked over her. He stood in the hallway shaking and he looked down at his arm. He saw Midoriya standing there, tears beginning to fall as he looked at his teacher's room. All Might swallowed hard. He had to be strong. Not only for Midoriya, but for Aurora, too.

He placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and the two watched the scene from the hall.

Thanks for reading. Thanks especially to those who have reviewed! Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6 post trauma

Midoriya sat in his seat looking down at his desk. It had been quiet over the past two weeks. Even Bakugo was not as loud as usual. He relayed to his class what had happened at the hospital. Everyone was worried about their teacher. Midoriya saw the scene in his head over and over again. He saw the Nomu grab her by the throat and slam her on the ground. He could hear her head hit the floor with a sickening thud as she bounced off it and rolled a few feet away.

Over and over again, he saw her hit the floor and bounce. He didn't know what was worse, seeing that over and over again, or being unable to shake the image of All Might, the pillar of peace, standing next to him in the hall while his wife lay unresponsive in the middle of a group of medical personnel. All Might had stared intently at the room. He didn't move until a nurse approached him.

Both All Might and Aurora had been absent for two weeks. Midoriya had not heard from All Might. Should he have reached out?

"Don't worry, Deku." Ururaka told him quietly, her voice full of hope as she leaned against his desk, "I'm sure she is all right. She just needs some time to heal is all." She offered a smile and Midoriya smiled back.

"She is correct," Iida spoke up standing next to her, "It is most likely she had such a reaction due to her head injury. Rest is one of the best ways to heal."

"Yeah!" Ururaka said cheerily, "I'm sure she'll be back any day now good as new!"

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Sero said, resting his cheek on his hand. "I mean, look at Aizawa. Sure he's back, but he isn't exactly good as new."

"But she's gonna be ok." Kirishima announced and looked around, almost unsure, "I mean, she's gotta be ok."

"I assure you all, I'm alive and well." Aurora spoke from the front of the class. Everyone was so invested in their little conversation no one noticed her come in. Everyone snapped their eyes to the front and people returned to their seats. Before them stood aurora. She wore a simple white button up and black slacks with flats. But she looked terrible. She wasn't as bandaged as Aizawa, but some how she managed to look worse off.

He hadn't noticed in the hospital, but Aurora was covered in bruises. Purple and a sickly yellow surround her eyes and one side of her face, especially around her cheekbone. Her arms were bandaged up to her elbows wich they could easily see because her sleeves were rolled up. One arm was in a sling. She had a split lip that almost looked healed at this point. The top few buttons were undone, no doubt to avoid irritating her neck and collarbones. A large bruise in the shape of a handprint wrapped around her neck. Her hair, which was usually tied up, fell around her shoulders in messy curls.

"I would like to apologize," She said as she bowed at the waist. "I am sorry for causing you all to worry and for affecting your studies." She explained as she righted herself and turned to the board. She began to write new terms. "I assure you, all of the materials over the past two weeks will be gone over again quickly to ensure everyone understands." Her voice lacked its usual cheeriness and she seemed as though she was just going through the motions. She underlined the first word and turned to face the class.

"The first term is Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Aurora explained. "This is a mental disorder classified as an anxiety disorder and is usually caused by exposure to trauma. Many of the people you will help will develop this disorder and many heroes suffer from this as well." She looked over her class, reading them, sensing them, looking for signs. "This disorder can affect your relationships, your health, and your work. Today we are going to go over the signs and symptoms."

A week later, Aurora sat at her desk looking down at the small stack of assignments she needed to grade. She could see the name at the top, but it didn't register. Her mind was miles away. To the untrained eye, it looked as though she was deep in thought, but Aizawa saw right through it.

Aurora was ripped back to reality when he rapped some rolled up paper on top of her head gently. She was slightly startled and looked up at him in brief confusion.

"You need something?" She asked him as she leaned back in her seat. He rolled out his and settled into it with a sigh.

"I know that look on your face." He told her and picked up his coffee cup. "You're blaming yourself."

"Am I that easy to read?" She chuckled nervously. Aizawa only hummed and sipped his coffee before choking on it briefly. "You alright?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"It was cold." He grimaced and set the coffee down with another sigh. "Don't beat yourself up too much. After all, I was there too. All of us had our asses handed to us." Aurora looked at him. He was still bandaged up and injured from the fight. Hell, Thirteen was still out of commission. "Besides, your strength was never hand to hand combat."

"Yeah." She agreed with a small smile, thinking back on all the times Aizawa and her practiced together. He would help her and even helped her figure out how to use her quirk offensively. He was a great sparing partner. Aurora's eyes lit up. She turned in her seat to face him with a small smile. He caught her look out the corner of his eyes and glared.

"No." He told her flatly and she immediately put her lip out in a pout. "No, you're still injured and so am I."

"Oh, we'll be careful, we're professionals after all!" Aurora told him, practically begging. "Please?"

"No. It's not a good idea." He told her firmly, certain there was no way she could convince him this time. Somehow, no more than twenty minutes later, they were alone in the gym facing each other. Both had changed into loose athletic clothes. Just sweatpants and a tee shirt. "Are you ready?" He asked her, exasperated. She nodded and got into stance. Her arm was healed enough to no longer require a sling but her arms were still wrapped.

Aizawa lunged first and the two began to fight. They threw punches and kicks and each person blocked or dodged. Aurora got in a good kick to his chest that pushed him back a few steps. She followed through with a punch to the face but he was able to grab her arm and toss her gently away. She stumbled but landed on her feet and was quick enough to dodge his punch. This continued on for quite a while until both were exhausted and breathing heavily. Aurora stood resting her hands on her knees, sweat dripping down her face. Aizawa was in a similar stance. She looked at him and laughed. How long had it been since they've fought?

"I really am out of shape." She panted with a smile.

"Well," He huffed, wiping away some sweat, "I don't think you're the only one." Aurora laughed at her friend and stood up straight. She began walking over to him.

"Thanks, Aizawa." She told him sincerely. "I really needed this." He nodded at her.

"Yeah, you always did enjoy a workout to help with your stress." He commented and dropped a hand on her head. She laughed and pushed it off.

"I'm going to hit the showers and then head home for the day." She explained. "I have some papers to grade and all."

"Alright." He nodded. "get home safe." Aurora smiled and turned and walked away. She was humming to herself. She felt much better. After that workout, she felt as though she could breathe better. Her ribs didn't hurt, her hands didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. Aurora slowed her pace and frowned. Nothing hurt. She looked down at her hands. There were no bandages.

Then she heard it. She heard the whooshing sound of the warp gate. As she turned to look at her friend, she heard that core shaking roar of the Nomu. Aurora froze and her scream caught in her throat. The Nomu grabbed Aizawa and slammed his face into the ground. Over and over again he was slammed into the ground. Aurora was frozen. She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

The Nomu released Aizawa and he lay in the small crater unmoving. How had other staff not arrived yet? Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she do something? The Nomu turned to her. Tears welled in her eyes as it charged towards her.

 _No, no, no, please no!_ She couldn't do anything except stand there and watch the beast run at her. It was only a few feet from her when the Nomu shifted into something even more horrifying. Its bottom half remained the same but its upper torso and head changed into several bodies melted together. They were screaming and writhing in pain and one of their mangled arms reached out for her. She could feel the hand tighten around her throat and she screamed.

Aurora screamed so loud her throat hurt. Her throat burned. She screamed and sat up panicked. She was disoriented and the room spun. Her screams lessened into panicked shouts and she was barely aware of the tears falling down her face.

"Aurora! Aurora, you're alright!" Toshinori shouted over her screams as he gently gripped her arms, steadying her. She continued to yell. She saw blurry figures around her and couldn't make out the faces. Her stomach churned violently and she leaned to the side. Someone quickly moved a trashcan under her and she vomited. She continued to vomit until nothing but bile came up. She screams had stopped and were replaced by sobs. Everything hurt. Her ribs screamed in pain and her face hurt, no doubt having popped blood vessels from the strain of throwing up. Strong arms held her, keeping her from falling off the bed. Gentle, slender fingers held her hair back and stroked her head in a comforting manner.

Aurora panted and gasped painfully for air. Her chest burned. It hurt. Those same strong arms continued to hold her upright. She leaned her head into her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes. This was a mistake. The moment her eyes closed, those mangled and melted faces were reaching for her again. She flinched and snapped her eyes open.

"You alright?" Midnight asked from her seat on the bed behind her. Aurora sat up and looked at her friend.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"Aizawa said you collapsed," She explained gently. "After your sparring, you just stared at him and fell."

"What were you even doing sparring?" Toshinori asked her gently, and she looked up into his concerned blue eyes. "You remember what the doctor told you. You need to take it easy for a few weeks."

"We didn't do anything to rough. It was more of a cardio workout." She explained. "I figured if we kept it light, I would be fine. This didn't have anything to do with my lung."

"Then why did you pass out like that? He said it seemed like you were having a hard time breathing." Midnight told her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, realizing something.

"Where is Aizawa anyway?" She asked, looking around. "He brought me here, right?"

"He just left to get Principal Nezu." Toshinori explained. "Remember, he wanted to be kept up to date on your health?"

"Oh, right." Aurora nodded.

"So, what happened?" Midnight asked again, gently and placed a hand on her leg. Aurora opened her mouth to speak but froze, hearing that screaming roar again. Her entire body tensed and Toshinori felt it.

"Why don't we wait until Principal Nezu gets here." He suggested and turned to Midnight, "That way she doesn't have to go over it twice." Midnight looked at him and nodded in agreement. He would be there soon anyway. Toshinori helped prop up the bed and adjusted her pillow so she could lean back a bit. They sat with her for a bit and luckily Nezu arrived soon after.

Nezu was always a calming figure for Aurora and today was no different. He sat with her and asked her basic polite questions. Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you up for talking about what happened? She explained what had happened and Aizawa filled in what happened while she was out cold. Aurora described in detail what she saw, heard, and felt. Midnight, Toshinori, Aizawa, and Nezu listened carefully. Aurora was fairly level headed. They all knew her as being a calm, unflappable hero, and she was. So to see her this shaken was a new experience for all of them. Nezu listened carefully and took this seriously. He assured her that he would look into what the police found about the Nomu. Perhaps she was seeing something that had to do with the Nomu. He suggested she go home early and rest. Toshinori agreed and Aurora didn't have the strength to argue it. Midnight offered to take her home so Toshinori wouldn't miss his afternoon classes. He agreed and walked the two women to the front of the building.

"I'll see you when I get home." He told her as he released her from a hug. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Even in his deflated form, she was still shorter than him. She leaned her forehead in to the kiss and smiled. "Get some rest, Aurora." He told her. She smiled at him.

"You take it easy today." She told him. "I don't need you passing out, too." He smirked at that and nodded. With that she followed Midnight out to her car. She slid into the passenger seat and Midnight took off, peeling it out of the driveway. Aurora gripped the handle near her window and regretted accepting a lift from her friend.

"Relax, Aurora." She told the startled woman. "I'm not even going that fast."

"I feel like 80 miles an hour is still slow for you." Aurora said. Midnight smirked.

"It's a snail's pace."

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this. sorry its so short. please review!


	7. Chapter 7 new moves

18+

Aurora sat at the edge of the bed, staring into the dark. The only light came from her clock on the nightstand. The dull red glow reading 4:27 am. She had been up for a small while. The room was mostly silent except for her husbands dull snores. It had been two weeks since she had collapsed. Her injuries were healing quickly and she had been clear for more strenuous activities and had even been cleared to go back to work as a hero.

She was grateful Nezu allowed her to work part time as a teacher. She loved teaching, but she loved working as a hero. She felt guilty leaving her coworkers during her recovery time. However, she was grateful there was not anything they were called to do.

Aurora was part of an elite rescue team that was stationed in the city. They responded to events all over the country, and on more serious events they may be sent to another country. For the most part, they just responded to fires, storm evacuations, and the like. It was rare for a large scale attack.

Aurora looked over her should when she heard her husband move and roll over to face her. His eyes opened and saw her sitting in the dark. He grunted and pushed himself up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Another nightmare?" He assumed and he assumed correctly. For the past two weeks, every night she would wake up, jerked out of her dream. The dream always ended with the Nomu reaching for her and forming into the twisted mass of screaming bodies. Most nights, she would startle Toshinori awake. He would calm her and hold her until she fell asleep again. Lately, she had been able to wake up without alerting her ever caring husband. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked her gently.

"I didn't want to bother you." She told him. He began to rub her back gently. She hummed, enjoying his touch through her camisole. He scooted closer to her and began to kiss her neck gently.

"I am always here for you ." He whispered in her ear. "Let me be here for you through this." She turned her hear and nuzzled her cheek against his, a small sign of appreciation. He pressed a kiss against her cheek for a moment. "Come back to bed." He whispered. Aurora hesitated. She really didn't want to sleep again. Sure she needed it, but the idea of facing that _thing_ terrified her.

"I can't." She whispered back. "I'm scared, Toshinori." She admitted to him. He kissed her cheek again, this time slowly trialing up to her ear.

"Then let me distract you." He offered before kissing behind her ear. He wrapped one arm infront of her and put a hand on the back of her head. She turned to kiss him and he kissed her back. It started as soft pecks and soon he deepened it. Aurora parted her lips and let him in. His tongue swirled around hers as they kissed. Her heart began to beat faster as he gently lowered her down back onto the bed, positioning himself above her. Toshinori pulled away slowly and rested a hand on her cheek. He looked into his wife's deep brown eyes and she stared back.

"I love you." He told her quietly. She turned her head and kissed is palm gently. He responded by leaning in and kissing her neck. He lowered his hands to her hips and slipped his hands under her cami, trailing up her body, feeling her skin slowly, savoring the softness.

Aurora felt her heart race and she rocked her hips softly against him. She had parted her legs, allowing Toshinori to rest against her. She rubbed against him and she could feel his bulge. Toshinori continued down her neck, leaving small bites and hickeys here and there before biting where her neck connected to her shoulder. She gasped and arched against him and grinded harder against his crotch. Toshinori sat up and swiftly slipped her camisole off and dove for her chest, kissing, licking, nibbling. Aurora ran her fingers up his back slowly, feeling his muscles move under his skin, before grabbing onto his arms. His hands grabbed at her hips and grinded her against him, making her breath quicken as he still kissed her chest.

Before long, he had removed both of their pants and underwear. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around him, one hand resting on the back of his head, as he rubbed his cock against her, ensuring he was well lubricated before slipping into her. Aurora sighed in pleasure as she felt her husband enter her. He sat up, still in her, and grabbed her hips again. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly. He watched her, panting, chest bouncing with each thrust. Her cheeks were flushed and even though her bruises were still prominent, she was beautiful underneath of him.

She held eye contact and kept a firm grip on his for arms as he continued to pump in and out of her. He had started off slow, but began to pick up speed, pushing harder into her, pushing faster. Aurora felt her heart pumping wildly as she panted. She was getting close and Toshinori could feel it. He kept his speed and smiled gently as her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her body tensed. She kept eye contact as she came and he rode her through her first and into her second. By the third, she had arched and bent her head backwards due to the intensity of the orgasm. He leaned forward and buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her legs around him and held him close. He felt her tighten around him once more and he couldn't hold back any longer. With a long groan of pleasure, he came inside her, both reaching their orgasm together. Aurora gasped at the feeling of her husband coming inside her. She could feel him fill her and it started to drip out. They lay together, catching their breath. He twitched inside her, making her gasp and clench around him, making him chuckle. She could feel the vibrations in her chest before he lifted himself up to smile at her before kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, holding him close before he pulled away and place a small kiss on her nose.

Toshinori rolled to the side and pulled Aurora into his chest. She wrapped herself around him, tucked under his chin, and fell asleep. For the first time in weeks, she could sleep without nightmares. She felt nothing but love and comfort. She was safe in his arms.

When she woke, it was to the buzz of the alarm. She felt Toshinori reach past her and turn it off. She began to pull away but he pulled her closer. She giggled into his chest.

"It's time to wake up." She told him softly. "If we don't get up, we'll be late."

"You need sleep. I'm sure Nezu won't mind you being late." He mumbled. She giggled again.

"He might not, but my students may not appreciate it." She told him. "I don't think they enjoy Aizawa covering for me." He hummed and gently squeezed her before allowing her to pull away. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "I need a shower." She told him before sitting up and stretching.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked her, watching her stretch and slip out of bed. She hummed and smiled at him.

"I haven't felt this well rested in a while." She assured him and he couldn't help but believe her. She seemed to glow, completely surrounded by love and affection. He smiled at her and she walked away to start her morning with a shower. She enjoyed the heat of the water as it washed over her muscles. She dried off and looked in the mirror. Her bruises were starting to fade finally and her eyes seemed brighter. Its amazing what good sleep can do for you.

She slipped into a white skirt and a soft pink blouse with matching flats and scrunched her hair a bit, accentuating her natural curls. She decided to take a few extra minutes and throw on some makeup. Why not? It was going to be a good day.

When she left the bathroom, she found her husband cooking breakfast. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle carefully and kissed his back. She could feel him chuckle and reach for something. She let him go and he turned to hand her coffee.

"Thank you." She told him and he offered her a smile.

"Breakfast is almost ready if you are hungry." He told her. She sat at the table and sipped her coffee. While he finished cooking she checked her phone, looking at the news. Nothing really stood out, but she saw an email she received earlier in the morning.

"Uh-oh." She mumbled, catching Toshinor's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her briefly before going back to cooking.

"It's an email for my team." She told him and she skimmed it. "It looks like the rate of terrorism threats has risen over the past week, most of them targeting the sport's festival."

"Already?" He asked. Threats were nothing new, but usually they came in a week before. "They're early this year. Any of them credible?"

"It's being looked into and assessed. We are to be on standby for now. However," She paused and sipped her coffee. "It seems there are at least three that have been deemed credible and the authorities are already working to prevent it. The weird thing is they have nothing to do with the games." Toshinori brought the food over and set her plate down in front of her before sitting next to her, looking at her phone with her.

"These two are for embassy's" He pointed out. "This one looks like a pharmaceutical company."

"That's odd." She told him. "Here's hoping nothing happens." She said and set her phone down. "Well, I'll just have to bring one of my uniforms to school in case I get called in." She explained and dug in.

"Are you sure you should be going back to hero work so soon?" He asked her. Aurora looked at him with a smile.

"I've had trouble sleeping is all." She assured him. "the doctors cleared me remember?" aurora smiled and Tohsinori looked at her with worry. He needed to trust her, but a part of him wanted to just pull her close and never let go.

"Good morning everyone!" Aurora greeted her class, startling them. Class 1-A was startled. Lately, she had been so subdued and dulled. Their teacher was back to her old self, and maybe even more vibrant. She practically glowed, though that was just her quirk. "Ready for the day? Does anyone have any questions on the reading?" She asked. No one raised their hands. She smiled. The chapter was fairly straightforward. "Excellent." She clapped her hands together. "Today we are going to focus on an important topic: self care. I know we have covered it before, but with the upcoming sporting events, I know you all are feeling more pressure. I don't want your studies to drop. So, first question: who here has been practicing self care once a week?" She asked. She was disappointed to see not many people raised their hands. She couldn't be too upset. She hadn't exactly been the best example. "Very well, then everyone pack up your books." She ordered. Everyone stared at her confused and shared looks with each other. Had she lost her mind? "Well, be quick." Everyone started closing their books and putting them away. "All right, everyone grab your things and follow me." She instructed. They did as they were told and followed her out to a courtyard. She turned to her class. "I think we should have class outside today." She announced and sat down. She watched as everyone sat on the grass with her and she could see her students start to relax. They all sat down and she gave them a few minutes to talk amongst themselves. Smiles and laughs floated around the group. They stretched out on the grass and a few people leaned back to soak up some sunlight. After a few minutes, she started class.

The day was coming to an end and Toshinori stood in the staff break room. Mic and Aizawa were there, grabbing snacks. They each had one class left for the day and wanted something just to tide them over.

"Have you two seen Aurora?" He asked after greeting them.

"She said she was going to the gym, wanted to work on something." Aizawa answered as he shoved something in his mouth.

"That's odd." Toshinori mentioned.

"Not really," Mic mentioned, "She's been acting pretty upbeat today. She probably wants to try something new." Toshinori put his thumb on his chin in thought. What could she be doing? "Anyway, what's with her new mood? I dig it!" Mic looked at All Might over his glasses with a grin. "I bet it has something to do with the new bruises on her neck." He insinuated and Toshinori spat out blood and Aizawa choked on his food trying not to laugh.

Aurora whiped the sweat from her brow.

"I can do this." She told herself. She gathered her aura in her palms before clapping her hands together and putting them both on the punching bag in front of her and forcing the aura into it. She tried it again and again. She couldn't quite get it. She stepped back and caught her breath before charging the bag, this time one hand at a time. She struck the bag with an open palm, using her aura with each strike. She had strengthened these strikes rather quickly and some of her aura glowed as she struck the bag.

"One more time." She told herself, clapped her hands together and put them on the bag, willing her aura into it. This time it reverberated back onto her and up her arms, making her yelp and stumble back.

"Woah." Toshinori said as she stumbled into him and he gently steadied her. "You alright?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you." She got herself steady again and turned to face him. "I'm working on some new techniques. One I've basically gotten down. The second one is more complex." She paused and massaged her hands. They were getting sore. "The first one is just a strike like my others, except this time, its just pure aura. The idea is to disrupt the nerves in the body. It takes a lot, but I've gotten the hang of it I think."

"What about the other one?" Toshinori asked and she looked back at the punching bag. She charged it, clapping her hands together and hitting the bag again.

"I want to be able to use my aura like someone uses an AED." She explained.

"To restart hearts?" Toshinori asked. While it would be helpful, it wasn't really necessary. Aurora turned to face him and Toshinori was startled by her intensity.

"To put the Nomu down." She told him. She wasn't working on a quirk to help people. She wasn't working on a move that would damage or maim someone. The goal was to kill.

"Aurora-" She cut him off.

"I am not going to watch it crush my friends or my students." She told him. "Next time, I will bring it down." She turned and began practicing again. Toshinori watched for a bit, watching her moves, looking at the glow of her aura. He came up behind her and gently grabbed her wrists.

"Maybe try focusing on creating a steady line between your hands before you touch the bag." He suggested. "That way you know what it feels like and you know if its going through the body right." Aurora looked up at her husband and smiled.

"thank you."

Sorry its so short hope you like


	8. Chapter 8 learning opportunity

The sports festival was nearing every day and her students were abuzz. As she walked through the halls to get to her class, she could feel the anxiety, the excitement, the tension. She was well aware of the tension between 1-A and many others. But it seems that every day it grew more intense. But there was one thing she knew would help them relax a bit.

"Hello, class!" She greeted with a bright smile. She had been in a much better mood lately. Her arms had healed already and her lung was almost as good as new. "The games are coming up so I hope you all are practicing with your quirks. Also, please remember to make sure you have proper formal wear for the dance." She looked around the room and saw confusion written on everyone's faces.

"What dance?" Mina asked without raising her hand.

"The dance." Aurora repeated. "The post games ball? Has no one told you about this?" Aurora couldn't believe her ears. It was something she looked forward to when she was in school. The dance was one of the best things about the games. "I take it from your expressions that no one informed you. The day after the games, the school holds a dance. It allows all the students to mingle, dance, relax after hard work. Before that there is a banquet. Usually, the students are joined by heroes." Everyone perked up at this. "That is your chance to let heroes get to know you, it let's you make a more personable impression." The students looked around at each other. They would have a chance to eat with the heroes, meet their heroes, and maybe it could lead to them working with them in the future. "I'll talk to the principal to make sure we are still doing it this year. I'm surprised no one has mentioned it yet."

"That's so exciting!" Ururaka exclaimed as she jumped out of the classroom.

"I know right!" Mina shouted as well. "It's gonna be a huge party!"

"I need to find a dress," Asui mentioned with a finger on her chin. "I don't think any of my formal dresses fit me anymore."

"We could all go shopping together." Jiro suggested casually as she twirled her headphones. Mina and Toru cheered and grabbed onto each other while chanting "Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!"

"Why don't we make a girl's day of it!" Momo suggested. "We could use a day of rest after all this training." She mentioned as she stretched. The girls seemed on board but Asui noticed Ururaka's sudden quietness.

"Ochaco," Asui asked her quietly. "What's wrong?" She looked at her friend and debated on whether or not she should just let it go. But this was Asui. If she couldn't talk to Asui, who could she talk to?

"I just realized," She paused. "I'll probably need a new dress, too. And they can be so expensive. I just don't know if I can afford it. Maybe I'll find a good one at a thrift shop, though!"

"But what if you don't?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, besides, you're going to be meeting with heroes who may scout you!" Mina pointed out. "You gotta make a good impression!"

"I know but-"

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to help you pay." Momo offered with a small smile and a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Ururaka teared up a bit at the offer and nodded her head. Mina and Toru cheered again.

"Wow, it looks like the girls are really excited." Izuku pointed out to Iida who had been standing off to the side.

"They should be." He stated matter of factly. "This is a chance for us all to put our professional best forward. We should take it just as seriously."

"Wait, like a new outfit?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah! Lets all go find new suits this weekend!" Kaminari suggested joining in.

"I'm down." Kirishima added. "What about you Bakugo?" He asked. The blond just stormed off.

"Oh man, do you think we should ask anyone to be dates for this?" Kaminari asked in an almost panicked tone.

"Oh crap, I didn't even think of that!" Kirishima shouted, starting to panic as well.

"I'm sure it doesn't really matter." Izuku suggested, laughing nervously. He put his hands up in defense when Kirishima started to shake him.

"What's wrong with you!" He shouted. "What if we show up and we're the only ones without dates?"

Aurora chuckled at the students antics as she walked away. She couldn't help but remember when she went. She was a bit of a wall flower back then.

 _Aurora had been almost silent during dinner. Her unease was tangible and many of the heroes in attendance avoided her. They weren't sure why, they just felt uncomfortable. She hadn't learned how to control her aura as well._

 _She felt sick to her stomach. She thanked the gods when the music began to play. That was the time for heroes to go home and students to celebrate. She watched as people began leaving the table and moving to the dance floor. Friends grabbing at each other, pulling them into the cluster of students. She watched as her friend Nemuri, dressed in a tight red number that was barely appropriate, dragged aizawa and hizashi onto the floor. Well, it looked more like Nemuri and Hizashi were dragging Aizawa. She didn't know the boys well and Nemuri was really the only one who talked to her, except for one other person. He was always so upbeat and didn't seem bothered by her off putting aura. She didn't talk to him often. He just went out of his way to always give her a smile and say hello. Sometimes he'd ask about homework and she'd help. But she didn't know him well enough to be called a friend._

" _Hey, Aurora." He said, pulling her attention away from the mass of students. She looked up to see that boy, Toshinori, standing next to her with his bright smile. He looked like a literal ray of sunshine. His blond hair was the same as usual and he wore a white suit. The tie and waist coat were a sunny yellow and it looked like someone had pinned a yellow rose to his lapel._

 _Toshinori looked like the exact opposite of Aurora. The moody, quiet girl had her hair dyed back then and kept it as straight as possible. It was dyed solid black with a few red streaks. She would change the streaks frequently. Now they were red to complement her outfit. Nemuri had shoved her in a red a-line dress that had some black crinoline under to make it flare out. It stopped at her knees with a black lace trim that covered the red, dulling it. Her friend had given her simple cat-eyeliner makeup to replace her usual thick shadow and eyeliner she wore and had slathered a red on her lips._

" _Did you want to dance?" He asked her, rubbing the back of her head._

" _Not really," she told him and looked back at the crowd. It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. She snapped her head back to him when she heard the chair next to her scraping the floor._

" _Is it ok if I sit with you then?" he asked her and leaned on the table with a genuine smile. She stared at him, confused. Why isn't he with his friends?_

" _Why?" She asked. Toshinori looked at her, almost as though he was confused at her question but he smiled again._

" _I just thought you'd like a little company." He told her honestly. "You seemed kinda lonely during dinner."_

" _You were watching me?" She asked quietly,, calmly. Toshinori, to her surprise, waved his hands and blushed._

" _N-not like that!" He insisted, "I just happened to notice!" she looked at him, at how flustered he got and she needed to know something._

" _Aren't you…." She paused, trying to find the right word. "uncomfortable near me?" He stopped his flustering and looked at her with an innocent confusion._

" _No, why would I be?" he asked her, leaning on the table again. She hesitated. If she pointed it out, maybe then he would be, now that he would be aware. But she couldn't just not answer him…right?_

" _My quirk." She said quietly. She wanted to take a chance on him. Nemuri didn't mind it. She couldn't be the only one not bothered by it, right? "I don't know how to control my aura as well so people who are physically close to me tend to feel how I feel." He listened to her and she felt the urge to tell him more. "Even a lot of heroes don't like being near me. They don't really know why sometimes. They just get nervous for no apparent reason near me."_

" _You don't make me uncomfortable." He pointed out. "It seems like Nemuri is comfortable with you too."_

" _I grew up with Nemuri, she's used to it and learned how to tell the difference between how she feels and how I feel." Aurora explained. Why was she telling him so much? And why was he actually listening?_

" _Maybe I'm just too dumb to realize it." Toshinori joked, laughing a bit. She watched him laugh. He had really nice smile. She blushed and looked away. They sat in silence for a small while, just watching people make fools of themselves. She wanted to join in. She just didn't really know how. She hated being on the outside like this. She hated always feeling so alone. "So why don't you want to dance? It almost looks like you wish you were with them." She rested her hand on her mouth and mumbled her answer. He tilted his head. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you._

 _Aurora mumbled again, just a little louder._

" _What?"_

" _I can't." She hissed at him, not bothering to turn and look at him but glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so startled. She glared at him._

" _What do you mean you can't dance?" he asked, bewildered. "How? I mean, your one of the most agile students in class!"_

" _Fighting isn't the same as dancing." She grumbled at him and crossed her arms._

" _Well," he thought for a moment. Then he stood up. Aurora sighed. Way to go, loser. Just chase everyone why don't you. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She just wanted to leave. She didn't belong here._

" _Ahem," she heard him clear his throat. She opened her eyes and had a hand in her face, extended to her. "Come with me, I'll teach you!" He offered. She just looked away from him._

" _No, thank you."_

" _Come on, do you really wanna sit here all night?" He asked teasingly with a bright smile. She looked up at him. She looked over to Nemuri. They were having fun. She wanted to have fun. She was tired of being alone. She reached out to take his hand, but the moment her finger grazed his, their was a jolt of energy passing between them._

" _I'm sorry." She whispered. He just smiled._

" _That's alright." He assured her gently and wrapped his large hand around hers. "It actually felt kinda cool." He told her and pulled her to her feet. She let him drag her over to Nemuri and the others. Her heart was racing. What if she made an idiot of herself? "Hey, guys!" He shouted over the music._

" _Aurora! Toshinori!" Nemuri called out and she hugged Aurora before returning to dancing. She felt Toshinori laughing next to her and looked at him. He smiled and held out his other hand._

" _Ready?" He asked her. She took his hand._

 _Toshinori started to jump in place, in time with the beat. He waved their arms around, smiling and laughing. "Copy me!" He encouraged and she began to jump as well. Before long, she was bouncing around with the rest of them. Aurora felt like her heart was racing and she couldn't help but giggle and feel a little silly, but in a good way. Toshinori beamed at her. "There you go!" He encouraged and dropped one of her hands. He lifted the hand he held and spun her, making her laugh harder. He laughed too as they held hands again and jumped around._

 _After a bit of this, Hizashi wanted to join in and slipped one of her hands in his. She was startled and almost pulled away but Toshinori gave her other hand a gentle squeeze. Hizashi lfung their hands wildly and dragged Aizawa into it as well. He wasn't so much jumping as he was rocking on the balls of his feet. He looked exhausted, but he cleaned up really well. His usually messy hair was combed back and he wore a simple black suit. Hizashi was wearing a bright blue suit._

 _After some of this nonsense, they all dropped each others hands and thrashed wildly, dancing and laughing. Aurora was still a little reserved but quickly grew more comfortable._

 _The DJ, one of the senior students, had been waiting for this moment all night. All the pro heroes had left. Only principal Nezu and a small handful of teachers remained as chaperones, off to the side, chatting amongst themselves. He changed the music. The pop, upbeat, happy music he had been playing quickly changed to something a bit more suggestive, something with a bit more bass._

 _Aurora paused, not really sure how to move to this music but several of the students whooped and hollered, including Nemuri, who was starting to dance a little,_ _ **suggestively**_ _. Before Aurora even knew what was going on, Nemuri was flush against her front._

" _Dance with me!" She shouted and moved against her for a minute before turning around and rubbing her ass against Aurora. She was grinding on Aurora. Aurora stood there, unsure of what to do, but amused at her friend's actions. This was not the first time Nemuri had invaded her space in such a way. She wasn't really bothered, she just didn't know what to do._

 _Aurora almost jumped out of her skin when she felt gentle hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder and saw Toshinori smiling at her. He stooped down to talk in her ear as he pulled her against him._

" _Follow my movements." He told her and began to essential roll or sway his hips. Aurora followed him. He started off slow but slowly sped up and Nemuri matched their paces. "There you go!" He encouraged her and Aurora smiled and chuckled. Nemuri was starting to get a bit more vigorous, pushing her ass into aurora and pushing aurora into the boy behind her. Aurora blushed and tried to ignore the bulge she felt. He wasn't hard, he was just noticeable. Toshinori was tall and firm. He had diched is blazer and rolled up his sleeves. Most boys had at this point. She could feel his firm, guiding hands on her hips. She enjoyed the heat radiating into her back. Auroa felt flushed and almost drunk on the feeling._

 _She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard and felt Toshinori laugh loudly. She looked back and he had a hand over his eyes as he howled in laughter._

" _Get it, Aizawa!" Nemuri shouted, and Aurora looked at the other two boys. She gasped before almost doubling over, laughing. Aizawa was standing still. He had dropped his head and covered his face with his hand. Hizashi was infront of him, completely bent over, touching the floor, and shaking his ass against Aizawa. Aurora laughed harder than she had in months. She couldn't breathe, it was just too funny. She leaned back into the laughing toshinori who draped his arms over her shoulders. She blushed redder than Nemuri's dress when she felt his breath on her neck. Her traitor of a friend had stepped away and smirked at Aurora as she backed into Hizashi, who had righted himself once more. Nemuri was smirking at Aurora and put her hands on her hips as she rolled them against her friend. Aurora got the message. She knew what Nemuri was telling her to do. So she did._

 _Aurora began to slowly grind against Toshinori. This seemed to startle him a bit and Aurora wondered if maybe she shouldn't have taken her friend's advice. Aurora hesitated but gasped when she felt his hands on her hips again. His head was still down near her ear and she shivered as he danced with her. Nemuri winked at her blushing friend and blew a kiss before mimicking Hizashi's previous stance. When asked later, her explanation was : "No way I'm going to let him out-ho me."_

 _After a few songs, the theme changed. The deep base was gone and people stopped. There was no more grinding, no more gyrating, and Nemuri excused herself from the dance floor, deciding to rest and get a drink. Aurora and Toshinori stopped as well. He took a step back and she turned to face him. With he absence of his warmth, she suddenly felt very embarrassed and her blush deepened. She opened her mouth to apologize, but instead squeaked when he stepped closer again. This time, she was almost pressed against his chest. Toshinori gently took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. She looked up at him and saw his gentle, soft smile. She felt his hands gently trail down her sides and rest on her hips, pulling her closer._

" _I promised to show you how to dance right?" He told her gently. He stepped left, then right, the left. They were just swaying with the music and she let him lead. She was so close to him, so close to this boy she barely knows. But he was so genuine, he really seemed to like her. Maybe in the future, they could be good friends. Aurora gave in to temptation and rested her hear tentatively on his chest. She felt him hum with the song and she closed her eyes. Maybe in the future, they could be something more._

 _Aurora rested against his chest, slowly dancing. She was glad she decided to dance with him. She felt his chest begin to shake a nd she looked up to see him biting his lip, trying not to laugh. She followed his gaze and laughed as well._

 _Hizashi was swinging back and forth while holding a limp Aizawa to his chest, their clasped hand extended in a mock tango. Aizawa, not enjoying thrashing, had just one limp, hoping dead weight would stop Hizashi's actions. It just made it funnier._

 _Aurora and Toshinori laughed hard at the two of them before catching their breaths and they looked at each other. Their faces were inches from each other and Aurora blushed and stepped back slightly, looking away in embarrassment. Toshinori was about to ask what was wrong but stopped when the music changed. He looked up, confused. This music was more alternative than the music that had been playing. Aurora, recognizing the song, lit up and looked over to her friend. Nemuri had ditched her shoes and was charging at Aurora with a grin on her face. They screamed in excitement. Nemuri had grabbed on of Aurora's hands and dragged the girl to the middle of the dance floor where a few other students had gathered. Toshinori, Hizashi, and Aizawa watched as this small group started headbanging and thrashing._

" _What are they doing?" Toshinori asked, completely bewildered as some of the students started shoving while banging their heads. Some bounced against each other and others pushed people into each other. It looked like a small brawl except everyone was laughing or singing along._

" _It's a mosh pit, i think." Hizashi explained as he adjusted his glasses and smiled before diving into the thrashing students. Several others were beginning to join in as well._

 _Toshinori watched from the outside. He was ignoring the majority of the group. His gaze was focused on one particular girl. He watched from afar as Aurora moshed and slammed against others. She was laughing and her straight hair was flipping around wildly. She looked wild and beautiful. He was startled when Aizawa gently elbowed him, getting his attention._

" _What are you staring at?" He asked, cutting to the chase. "If you like her, you should tell her, or at least talk to her more." Toshinori chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck._

" _I don't know what-"_

" _It's really obvious." Aizawa told him, cutting him off. "But she doesn't really hang around people. I don't think she knows." He shrugged and stretched a bit. "Or at least hang out with her more often. She seems pretty cool." He said and stepped forward, lazily joining the pit. Aurora greeted him with an excited smile and then saw Toshinori. A few people were just standing around watching. He was one of them. In a rare moment of courage, she bolted out of the group and startled him by grabbing his arm and pulling him into the pit. She continued to bang her head and eventually, Toshinori followed suit. It was a lot of fun, and he didn't mind shoving people either. But the best part, was when Nemuri, Aurora, and Aizawa got in the center, put their hands on their knees, and began whipping their hair in circles. It was quite a sight and to this day he wished he got a picture of it._

 _The night continued on, music and dancing changing. The group mostly stayed together, but aurora always stuck close to Toshinori. They always slow danced together and he was always behind her when it came time to grind. She did not mind at all. As the night went on, the party wound down and before long, it was time to go home. The group crashed at the tables briefly to laugh, catch their breath, and grab their stuff. The girls put their shoes back on and the boys grabbed their coats. Before they left, Nemuri whipped out her camera. She pushed up against Hizashi who grabbed Aizawa._

" _A quick picture before we leave!" She shouted. Toshinori squished aurora against Aizawa and leaned his cheek against her head. She could hear Aizawa grumbling and she laughed. "Smile! I know you're not smiling, Aizawa!" She snapped the picture. She had a brilliant smile. Next to her, Hizashi had stuck his tongue out with his smile. Aizawa was giving a small, but genuine looking grin. Aurora's eyes were closed as she laughed. Toshinori gave a sweet smile and peace sign._

"Honestly, I'm surprised I forgot about the dance." All Might told Midoriya in the staff room during lunch. He reached back to grab his wallet. "It was the first time I really got to talk to Aurora and spend time with her. I had been trying to talk to her for months, but nothing seemed to work." He pulled out the picture of the four of them and handed it over to Midoriya. The boy took it and looked at it in awe. They looked so young. He could recognize almost everyone in the picture except Aurora. He pointed to her.

"Is this Aurora?" He asked, bewildered. All Might chuckled.

"Yeah, she was a little rough around the edges back then." He explained.

"She looks so different now." Midoriya mumbled and handed the picture back. All Might put it away.

"Aurora had a rough time back then. Not only was she struggling with her quirk, but she had a difficult family situation. Midoriya listened and thought about Aurora. He remembered what she said. She could only inflict pain she had felt herself. What was it like growing up? What did her family do? "Honestly, after I had left to go over seas for a while, we had almost lost contact. I reached out again when I was on my way back. I didn't recognize her when I saw her again." This time he pulled out a picture of the two of them. They were a little older and she looked very different. Her hair was its natural brown and was braided over her shoulder. This time, she had soft purple streaks that almost looked like lavender. She was wearing a soft cream sweater. She looked happy here too.

"Wow," Midoriya mumbled. "It sounds like she went through a lot." He thought and reflected on what he had learned. "How did she struggle with her quirk?"

"Todoroki!" Aurora called out gently to the teen. He stopped walking nd turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing." She told him. This was no lie. She had been worried about him for a while. He knew who his father was and she could guess his parenting technique was lacking.

"I'm fine." He told her, confused. There was a bit of an awkward silence. There were a few students who seemed to have similar traits. They were very bright and strong students, but their social connections were lacking.

"I noticed a lot of the boys were talking about going out this weekend to find suits." She pointed out. "You don't seem very interested."

"I'm not going." He answered her bluntly, startling her. Why would he pass up on this opportunity? "I'm not here to make friends." He told her and turned his back on her.

"Todoroki," She said calmly. "This school is not just to teach you how to be a hero. You are learning with your future coworkers. The students at this school learn how to work with each other. It's a networking opportunity. Surely you can at least see that." He stood in silence for a bit, digesting what she had just said. She waited patiently.

"I don't need anyone." He told her. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and willed in a small portion of loneliness. It startled him and he felt cold. It wasn't from the ice. It was a cold, empty feeling. Then she pushed in something else. Something soft, warm, comforting. She let him go and he whipped around and was startled by the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"You don't need to be alone." She told him. He just stared at her. She began to walk away. "I'm always here if you need someone."

 _Aurora was sitting in her seat, waiting for homeroom to start. Her hair was straight and pulled away from her face in a ponytail except for some fringe. Instead of her usual heavy shadow and eyeliner, she wore the simple eyeliner that nemuri had taught her. She looked up from her book when the door opened and Toshinori walked into the class room. He was bright and smiley as always. He was greeted by a couple of people and Aurora watched as he laughed and talked with them while making his way to his seat. As he pulled out his chair, he caught her staring and winked at her. She blushed and all but buried her head in her book. After a few minutes, she peaked over her book to steal a glance at the blond ray of sunshine. He sat two rows infront and on the other side of the room. He didn't notice her looking._

 _Aurora was startled out of her staring when a chair hit the front of her desk and an arm rested in front of her. She looked up to see Hizashi leaning back and looking at her. Has he always sat infront of her. He eyed the book she held._

" _What are you reading?" He asked and squinted through his glasses at the title. "Jane Eyre?" He asked and scrunched his nose. "Isn't that a romance?" She blushed a bit and pulled the book a little closer._

" _I like it." She defended the book quietly. "I like romance novels, especially the older ones." Hizashi seemed shocked by this information and he stared at her for a minute._

" _Hu." He said. "I didn't peg you as a romantic." He gave a playful smirk and let his seat settle before straddling it, resting his chin on his arms. "What's your favorite?" He asked her. This launched a surprising conversation between the two about their various favorite works of literature. She didn't peg him as someone who enjoyed classics, much less read. She learned he was actually really big on books and did really well in English class. He was surprised that behind that edgy, angsty shell was a sweet cheesy romance lover._

 _It was the next day of school after the party. The day had started off weird enough with the conversation with Hizashi. But she was thrown off when Aizawa approached her before lunch._

" _You usually eat alone." He pointed out. She looked up at him. "Why not come eat with us?" She blinked, startled and confused._

" _Uh, sure, but why?"_

" _It's one more person for Hizashi to bother that isn't me." He answered bluntly. She giggled and agreed. The five of them walked together. Nemuri had linked her arm with Aurora and the two walked in front She hadn't had a chance to talk to Toshinori, and to be honest, she was kind of trying to sort of avoid him._

 _When the group entered the cafeteria, Nemuri separated herself and jumped in a line. Aurora looked around, trying to find out what she wanted. She found something and stepped in line._

" _Mind if I join you?" Toshinori asked from behind. She looked at him._

" _I can't tell you what to eat." She pointed out and he laughed nervously, rubbing his arm as though she had punched him. She turned around and the line moved forward a bit. She grabbed a tray and began picking things up before the line stopped again. Suddenly, she felt someone very closer to her back and she froze. She saw his arm reach past her to grab something._

" _Excuse me," He apologized. She didn't say anything. "So, how was your weekend?" He asked tentatively._

" _Fine." She told him. There was an awkward silence and she broke it first. "Sorry I couldn't join you guys after the dance." She told him without looking at him. "My parents are out of town for a while and my sister is in charge. She's practically a dictator."_

" _that's alright." He assured her. "You didn't miss much anyway." Aurora snorted and a small smile played on her face as she looked over her shoulder._

" _I find that hard to believe, knowing Nemuri." She teased and Toshinori chuckled in agreement. Before long they were done with the line and they looked around for their friends before Hizashi flagged them down and waved them over. They soon regrouped and sat down. They all dug in and Nemuri started the conversation._

" _You guys ready for the sparing matches today?" She asked, looking around. Aurora froze and dropped her spoon._

" _I just wanna get them over and done with." Hizashi whined while stretching. "I already know I'm gonna get my ass kicked."_

" _Don't be such an idiot." Nemuri told him and swatted his arm. "You've been practicing with Toshinori, I'm sure you'll be fine." She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, as though it had dropped several floors. Immediately, she looked at her friend. Aizawa was already watching the frozen girl curiously. She had paled and he also felt as though his stomach dropped._

" _What do you mean?" She asked quietly, staring at Hizashi in pure horror. "I thought they were next week." Her voice was almost a whisper._

" _Hey, it's ok, Aurora." Nemuri tried to tell her but she could feel her heart racing. Toshinori blinked at the girl sitting next to him. She was paler than her rice and her aura began to show. The group had maybe only seen it a few other times before. They could feel her anxiety and now they could see it. A faded greyish yellow began to swirl around her. She began to shake and she looked down at her food. "I thought it was next week."_

" _Aurora, it's ok." Nemuri tried to calm her, "it's not even a test, it's just a sparring match. Everyone has to do it, you don't have to use your quirk." She reached out to place a gentle hand on her arm but Aurora flinched away and jumped into a standing position, knocking over some of her food. Immediately, Aizawa and Toshinori gently grabbed her arms. Aizawa was canceling out her quirk for a few seconds so they wouldn't be affected and they pulled her back into her seat. A few people around them were staring but most went back to their lunch. Nemuri had pulled her food to the side and she put her arms on the table and buried her face there. The two boys had a gentle hand on each arm, but Toshinori was slowly rubbing her back._

" _Hey, it's ok to be nervous." He told her. "I think everyone is." She shook her head. She didn't want to hear it._

" _You can't control your quirk very well." Aiazawa pointed out and she rolled her head to look at him. "You're scared of hurting someone, like really hurting someone."_

" _well, none of us really got a hang of our quirks for a while." Hizashi offered and she looked at him, propping her head up a bit. "I almost made my parents deaf when I was a baby. Hell, I still struggle with the volume sometimes!"_

" _Remember how I used to fall asleep in class all the time?" Nemuri reminded her. She would sometimes knock a whole class out._

" _You'll get the hang of it." Toshinori offered and clenched his fist. "I'm actually a late bloomer and I'm still struggling with my quirk." Aurora was sitting up fully now and looked at his fist. "If I'm not careful, I can put someone in the hospital." She looked up to his blue eyes. "I'm still trying to find the balance." He admitted._

" _I just don't know how to not let it out when I'm sparring." She admitted. "I can control it almost every other time, but when I get too nervous, or too scared, it just comes out."_

" _Do you have someone working with you?" Aizawa asked, curious. Aura manipulation is rare and often times comes with a limitation._

" _No." She shook her head. "I have a very broad control. I can literally control my aura, in theory. I can manipulate it and use it to affect those around me."_

" _Have you tried focusing it to one point in your body?" Aizawa asked and everyone looked at him. He looked around at the quiet group. "What? Maybe you can use your aura as a more precise weapon. Focus the damage on the person you're fighting rather than everyone around you." Everyone was silent and just stared at him._

" _That's…" Aurora stat there. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Actually a really good idea."_

" _There ya go!" Hizashi announced. "Problem solved!"_

" _Not really." She deadpanned. Nemuri elbowed him._

" _Yeah, she still has to get through today." She pointed out. "She doesn't have time to practice. Besdies, who knows what kind of damage she'll do." She looked at aurora and smiled. "Just get through today and we'll help you later." Aurora smiled a bit._

" _Yeah." She nodded shakily. "Yeah, I can do this. How bad can it be, right?" She asked as she shakily reached for some food. Aizawa and Toshinori shared a look over her head._

"For a while, she actually didn't use her quirk." All might told Midoriya. "She tried to suppress it, avoid an essential part of her. It made her sick in the end."

"What happened?" Midoriya asked, wanting to know more about his favorite hero's wife. Who is this woman that captured the Pillar of Peace's heart? "Why did she stop using it?" All Might looked at the tea in his hands.

"We made a grave mistake." He admitted. "We tried to help her. And in the end we did, but we didn't realize how dangerous it could be to use. We should have gotten a teacher involved, someone to supervise properly." He took a sip and sighed. Midoriya hung on every word. What happened? "Our mistake almost ended a classmates career, and their life essentially."

" _All right, everyone line up." The teacher announced in the gym. They all formed a straight line. "I'm going to_ _pair you off with your fighting partners." Toshinori looked down the line and saw Aurora standing still. She was pale again and he could see the faint hints of her greyish yellow aura. She caught him staring and he offered a small smile and a thumbs up. She offered a small smile back._

 _They were all quickly paired off. The first group went while everyone else sat on the bleachers. Nemuri pointed out Aurora was sitting farther away from everyone. When Toshinori looked, she looked less pale, though and her aura had faded. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was breathing. What was she doing? He didn't have long to think on it. He and his partner were called next._

 _Aurora opened her eyes when she heard Toshinori called to the floor. He stood face to face with his partner. They both readied themselves and once the teacher gave them the go ahead, the opponent launched at Toshinori. The sparred without their quirks for a bit until the boy essentially threw fire at Toshinori. People stood up in a rage. It was uncalled for honestly. As the smoke cleared, they saw him still standing, but his uniform was burnt in some area. The teacher let them go a little longer until it turned into an all out grappling match. The two boys ended up rolling around on the floor, punching, pulling, biting. The teacher broke them up and sent them to their seats. He had instructed them to seek out the nurse if need be. The boys glared at each other and neither wanted to back down._

 _The fights continued on and many people could at least put up a fight, even in matches that seemed hopeless. Then there were some who just did not do well. It made her feel a little better, knowing she wouldn't be the worst._

 _When the teacher called her name, her heart sped up but she just continued to breathe. She shakily made her way down the steps but froze when someone called out to her._

" _Go, aurora!" Hizashi shouted. "You can do it! Kick her ass!" He cheered at her. She was startled. People sometimes cheer for their friends, but she hadn't really had anyone cheer for her._

" _Don't worry about it! Just do your best!" Nemuri called with him._

" _You can do it!" Toshinori called out._

" _Kick that freak's ass!" Another student called out, cheering for the other girl. "Yeah, knock her down a peg!" Her knew friends glared at the other group and before long it turned into a match of who could cheer louder. People feared her. The worst part was they didn't even really understand why. Human nature to avoid things they fear can be more overpowering than logic._

 _Aurora stood infront of the girl who offered her a smile. She had nothing against the girl. She was actually pretty sweet and Aurora really didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps they could also be friends. That would have to wait. She had people counting on her to do her best. She couldn't let her fear control her now._

 _The two girls got ready to fight. Aurora breathed deeply and continued channeling her aura into her hands. It was the easiest point to do it. She had been practicing for the last few hours in class. If she could keep her Aura in her hands, she could keep from hurting her. She would just have to dodge, kick, and elbow. She had to keep from using her hands._

 _The girl made the first move. She was quick. She had a mutation quirk. She had many traits similar to a fox. All aurora could do was step back and dodge. At one point the girl reared her arm back to swipe her claw at Aurora. She saw her opening. She leaned to the side, bending over to dodge while bringing her leg up and striking the girl in the chest. She stumbled back a bit and Aurora righted herself. She could hear her friends cheering for her. She could do this. The girl was still trying to catch her breath and think. Aurora moved in. The girl jumped to the side, but Aurora spun, putting herself behind the girl and used her arm to close line her from behind, sending her crashing to the ground. The girl was dazed and took too long to get up. The teacher ended the match. Aurora had won. She couldn't believe it. How could it have been that easy?_

 _She looked over to her friends who were cheering for her. Aizawa was just grinning weirdly and giving her a thumbs up. She waved nervously. Her attention was snapped back to the girl on the floor who was wheezing._

" _Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She apologized as she neared. The girl sat on her but, laughing._

" _You won, don't apologize!" She told her, waving her hand. "What are you gonna do, apologize to every villain you punch?" She teased and Aurora chuckled weakly. Maybe, try me. She extended her hand._

" _Let me help you u!" She offered. The girl thanked you and reached out. She was about to stand and she grabbed aurora's hand. For a brief second before she touched Aurora's hand, grey yellow mixed with dark purple sparked between their hands. Aurora gasped and tried to pull away but it was too late. The aura surrounded her wildly and the girl screamed in pain before going completely still. Aurora froze and watched in horror as the girl fell on her face._

 _For a brief moment, no one moved. Then everyone erupted around her. The teacher rushed over and all Aurora could do was stand and stare. Had she just killed this girl? Was s he dead? Was Aurora a murderer? She couldn't hear anything over the roaring her blood in her ears. She could breathe. Her teacher was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. All she saw was the girl in his arms, eyes glazed over. She felt herself begin to vibrate and her aura creeped over her skin like a sickly slime. She had just killed a classmate. This was it, this was the end of everything._

 _All of a sudden, her aura disappeared, receding back inside of her and she smelled something sweet, like a perfume. The teacher moved away from her. She felt her eyes grow heavy. She was so tired. Black crept into her vision and she was vaguely aware of the sensation of falling._

" _Catch her!" She heard someone called. She wasn't running away._

 _Nemuri sighed in relief when she saw her friend's eyes droop. It didn't always work, but she guessed Aurora was so distraught she couldn't help but seek an escape. It also helped that Aizawa had used his quirk as well. But then she realized they were too far away to catcher her._

" _Catch her!" Hizashi called out and a blonde blur zoomed from the bleachers, startling the three. Toshinori rushed to the falling girl and caught her before she hit the floor. He crouched down, holding her, and to his surprise, she was still awake, but just barely. She had tears in her hazy eyes._

" _Just let me go." She whispered to him before passing out._

Midoriya sat in shock. He knew she was dangerous, they had all felt some of it. They had all heard of it, but it wasn't something she did often. He couldn't imagine how terrifying it would have been to experience that.

"What happened to the girl?" Midoriya asked cautiously. All Might's mood lifted slightly.

"She ended up recovering withing a week." He told him happily. "Aurora was a little worse for wear. She had isolated herself for weeks and tried to keep everything in. She's naturally a very expressive person, and her quirk could be seen as a little embodiment of it." He paused, taking a sip of tea. "Imagine sitting next to someone, being able to feel what they feel every day, and then one day you feel nothing even though they are right next to you."

"Sound's like it would be a little weird." Midoriya admitted after thinking for a few minutes.

"It only lasted a few weeks before she got sick." He explained. "She ended up in the hospital for it. After that, though, her struggles were reported to Principal Nezu who helped provide her guidance, as well as some emotional help. A lot of what she learned to do, she learned on her own. Nezu just gave her pointers here and there and was a mentor she could bounce ideas off of. After injuring a classmate, she became obsessed with going into a search and rescue agency. However, after recent events it seems she changing her perspective."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked. Was she changing her techniques?

"She's adding new skills to her arsenal." He explained. "Right now, she's using just enough of her aura to disrupt the nervous system in the body. It seems she got the hang of it really quick. Her other one is more difficult. I think she's trying to bend her aura into a more tangible form. It's specifically designed for Nemu's. the fight at the USJ shook her up pretty bad."

"Why? She helped keep us safe?" He argued. "If it weren't for her, who knows what would have happened!"

"She is upset nothing worked against the Nomu." All Might explained. "She has always been a fairly competent fighter, and a very effective hero. So being out of her league like that threw her for a loop. It threw everyone for a loop." Midoriya sat in silence and looked at his hands. He felt out of his league on a normal day. He felt almost useless at the USJ. "The good news is, it looks like she's cheered up a lot since the incident. I think the dance has got her excited. She loves throwing a party." He chuckled and Midoriya looked at him confused.

"All right class!" She greeted them. "Everyone leave your stuff here! I need your help!" She instructed and everyone looked around, confused. "We're setting up for the post games dance! It is only a week away afterall!"

Let me know what you think! How did you like the back story? Are there any ships you wanna see? Am I getting the characters right? Agh just lemme know!


	9. Chapter 9 no secrets

Aurora stood on a chair, pinning up a portion of ribbons. Class 1-A was scattered around the gym. Momo, standing on a ladder she made, was helping Aurora tape up the ribbons. A few of the guys were carrying in the tables while others rolled in the chairs.

They set them up in a large U formation and at the top was a small table for the teachers. Mineta, Sero, and Ojiro were walking around taping ribbons and balloons to the back of the chairs while Mina and Jiro worked on setting up the dj table. For the most part, everyone was in a good mood. It was a nice break from classwork and a good distraction from the impending fights.

Aurora and Yaoyorozu almost startled off their ladders when the speakers began to blast a deep base. After Aurora steadied herself she looked over at the dj table and saw Jiro and Mina yanking out the chords. Silence fell and Aurora started laughing. Momo laughed as well, relieved neither of them fell. The time flew by and they were able to get it mostly set up. As the students left, Aurora stuck around to finish it up. She walked around and threw some tablecloths over the tables. Someone else would be setting the table.

She looked around and felt the decorations were lacking, so back up the ladder she went. She had a few mini disco's she wanted to hang but couldn't quite reach. Grunting in frustration, she ignored the warning on the ladder and stood on the top step. She still struggled to tie it on, but smiled when she succeeded.

"I can't wait!" ururaka announced.

"I know right?" Mina agreed as they all walked back to the class room.

"Aren't you guys still nervous about the games?" Izuku asked. All Might had encouraged him to use this as a chance to say to the world "I am here." He needed to make a good impression but he couldn't even figure out how to use One for All without breaking his arm.

"Well, yeah." Mina told him as though it were obvious. "But it helps having something else to look forward to."

"Yeah," Ururaka agreed with a smile. "It helps knowing that at the end of it all, we'll still all be friends and have a chance to relax!" Izuku perked up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" He agreed, his mood improving a bit.

"Of course!" Iida interjected. "They designed it this way for a reason!" then he noticed something. Something was wrong. Something was missing. "Ururaka!" he shouted, stopping the three of them as he realized what was wrong. "You're missing your school blazer! It is important that all U.A. students wear the correct uniform!"

"Jeez, way to be a stick in the mud." Mina muttered, crossing her arms. Ururaka looked down at her shirt, startled by Iida's revelation.

"Oh! I must have left it in the gym!" She realized and began to run back. She called to them over her shoulder. "You guys go ahead! Ill see you in class!" She waved and continued running down the hall. Izuku stood there and waved before returning to class with Iida and the rest of his classmates. She ran down the hall and to the gym. She paused outside of the gym, startled to find the door open.

Aurora leaned a bit too far trying to attach the third disco ball but last her balance. She wavered and flailed her arms, trying to regain her balance. She dropped the plastic decorations as the ladder rocked and fell. She yelped as the ladder fell from under her. She closed her eyes as she fell but let out an oof when she stopped falling. Aurora opened her eyes, realizing she hadn't hit the ground. Instead she was in big strong arms, resting against a broad, muscular chest.

Even after being married for so long, Aurora blushed, looking up at the face of her husband. All Might smiled down at the woman in his arms and laughed. She wiggled a bit and he let her down gently.

"You should be more careful, Aurora!" He announced and put his hands on his hips in his hero stance. Aurora giggled and poked his chest.

"Shouldn't you be saving this for something important?" Aurora teased. "Rather than trying to make me blush?" He laughed loudly.

"Rescuing a damsel from falling is important!" He boasted and bent down a bit as he talked. "Especially one as beautiful as yourself." He wiggled his eyebrows and Aurora lost it. She could never take him seriously when he was like this. He stood up straight and stepped closer to her. He rested his large hands on her hips and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back, smiling, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She wasn't sure what was going on, but things had been going so well lately. Everyone was excited for the games, and the excitement was infectious. She didn't know what was going on, but she never wanted it to end.

"Hello?" Someone called and the two separated immediately, stepping away and facing away from each other. All Might faked a cough and Aurora was trying not to blush.

"Oh, Ururaka," Aurora greeted after recovering. Her voice was shaky and rushed. She sounded breathless. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Did you need something?"

"I left my blazer." She explained, looking between the two of them. "I saw the door was open and wasn't sure if anyone was in here." The three of them stood awkwardly looking at each other. All Might and Aurora spared each other a nervous glance that Ururaka definitely did not miss. "Well, I'll just grab it."

"Oh, yes!" Aurora snapped too and headed to the teacher's table where ururaka had left it. She handed the blazer back to the girl. "Here you go. Have fun in class." She bid the girl farewell and the two teachers waved to their student as she closed the door. They stood in silence for a small while and All Might deflated.

"Do you think she saw?" He asked his wife.

"Oh absolutely." Aurora told him. "We need to be more careful." She told him and turned to face him. He only smirked and put his hands around her, resting them on the table, trapping her with a smirk. She giggled at his determination. "What did I just say?" She asked him and he just chuckled before kissing her again.

Ururaka stood outside the door and let the door close behind her. She stood there, trying to make sense of it all. Did she just see All Might and Aurora…..kissing?

There's no way. There's no way they would be kissing. Why would they be? Are they dating? Were they allowed to be doing that?

Ururaka gasped and blushed.

 _A forbidden office romance!_ She squealed in her head before taking off as fast as she could down the hall. She flew quickly, almost running over anyone in her path. She needed to tell her friends. Deku was super close to All Might, so maybe he would know.

"So, Midoriya," Iida asked, "Do you know what you would like to wear to the dance?"

"Oh," He responded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I actually haven't had the chance to find anything yet. What about you?"

"I am going to look tonight. Would you care to come with me?" Iida asked.

"I'd like that al-" He stopped talking and looked down the hall in fear. Iida turned and froze as well. Hurtling at them at break neck speed was a very intense looking Ururaka who still had not put on her blazer. Without speaking, she ran past the boys, grabbing them both by their arms and pulling them into an adjacent hallway.

After they steadied themselves, they looked at their friend who was bent over with her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath.

"Ururaka, whats wrong?" Midoriya asked. "Did something happen?" She stood up straight and got in his face.

"Did you know?" She asked in an intense whisper and Midoriy stepped back, unnerved.

"Know what?" He asked. She inhaled deeply before spilling out what she had seen.

"All Might and Aurora are in a forbidden secret relationship!" She told them quietly.

"What?" Midoriya squeaked loudly, earning hushes from Ururaka.

"Ururaka, you can't just go around spreading rumors." Iida chided her.

"I'm not!" She insisted. "When I went to go grab my blazer, I walked in on them kissing!" Both Iida and Midoriya lost their shit for a brief moment, but for different reasons.

"Saw who kissing?" Mina asked from behind them and they all jumped. "I saw you guys duck over here and I wanted to know what was going on."

"No one!" Midoriya interjected. "Maybe you just saw wrong?" He tried to explain it, rationalize it.

"No way." She insisted. "I know I saw All Might and Aurora kissing."

"You saw All Might and Aurora kissing?" Denki asked, coming up behind them with Kirishima.

"Woah, that's insane!" Kirishima exclaimed and laughed. "Who knew our teachers were such rebels! I say good for them!"

"I don't think it's against the school's policy for teachers to form romantic relationships with each other." Iida pointed out.

"So are they dating?" Mina asked. "This is so exciting! Do you think he's going to ask her to the dance? Can teachers do that?"

"Ah, it's so sweet!" Ururaka announced, her hands on her cheeks. "I just never even imagined. I don't really imagine any hero being romantic really." She realized. Midoriya had faded to the back of the conversation, panicking. _Oh god, what do I do?_

"Well, I think I'm going to head out for the day." Aurora announced as she stood up and stretched. Aizawa looked up at her from his computer.

"Got somewhere to be?" He asked but his question was answered when Nemuri sauntered over and draped her arms over her friend's shoulder.

"I'm taking this one shopping for the dance." Nemuri explained and hugged her excitedly. "Hopefully, it'll be just as fun as last time!" Aizawa deadpanned.

"I hope not." He grumbled, remembering Hizashi's antics. Nemuri and Aurora laughed at him. Before bidding him farewell.

The two women walked down the halls, arm in arm, giggling, remembering their experience with the dance, and their goals for their dresses. Out of no where Aurora felt an extreme spike of anxiety. She looked ahead and saw a very worried Midoriya walking towards them.

"Midoriya," She spoke to him as othere students passed by, walking to their next class. "Is something wrong?" She asked as he stopped in front of her. He gulped before quietly answering.

"They know about you and All Might." He told her. She blinked and sighed.

"I figured." She told him and then smiled. "It was bound to come out anyway. There are no secrets in highschool." She giggled.

" _Hey, Aurora!" Toshinori greeted her with a smile. She smiled back as he leaned against her desk. "Hizashi's paretns are going to be out of town this weekend, so he's throwing a party. Wanna go?" She blanched, almost panicking. She wanted to go, but she couldn't. What would she tell her sister? Her sister was convinced she had no actual friends._

" _I can't." She told him. "I'm sorry." His smile fell a bit but he tried to keep it._

" _hey, don't worry about it." He assured her and stayed there, not really sure of what to say. "Do you just not like parties?"_

" _I've never been." She admitted. "I just know my sister won't like it."_

" _Forget her." He suggested with a smile. "We'll sneak you out and have you back before she even knows you're gone!" Aurora looked up at him in awe. How had she not thought of that?_

 _The night of the party came and Aurora lay in her bed in the dark. She was covered by her comforter and lay as still as she could when she heard her door open. She could see the light from the hall spilling into her room as her sister looked around. She heard the door click shut and pulled out her phone, texting Nemuri, letting her know her sister had done her last bed check. Not a few seconds later, a quiet tapping sound came from her window. She peeked her head out from under the covers and saw another pebble hit her window. She smiled and slid out of bed, quietly padding over to her closet and grabbing her chunky boots._

 _Aurora's hair was straightened and pulled into a half bun, letting some free strands frame her round face. She wore a simple black shirt. It was off the shoulder and the sleeves stopped just a few inches below her elbow. Under that was a mesh shirt that only covered her arms and what little bit of her stomach was revealed by the shirt riding up. Her faded black jeans were held up by a chunky rivet belt that matched her shirt. Around her neck was a collar nemuri had gotten her for her birthday the year prior. She never thought she would be able to wear it. It was a thin black leather one that had a few small studs. It was small but perfect._

 _Aurora slid open her window and tossed her shoes out before climbing out. She hung off the window sill and pushed herself out, making sure she didn't hit the wall when she landed. When she landed she stood up and nemuri handed her the boots._

" _Nice shoes." Aizawa commented. She smiled at him._

" _Thanks, they're my favorite." She explained._

" _Let's go before we get caught." He encouraged and Nemuri and Aizawa and All Might ran downt he street and didn't stop until they were out of view._

" _So who's going tonight?" Nemuri asked, looking at Aizawa. She was dressed in a small velvet dress that reminded Aurora of wine. Aizawa was in black cargo pants with a grey T-shirt. He was cute. She was cute. But there was someone else she couldn't help but stare at._

 _All Might walked next to her with a smile on his face. He wore green cargo pants and a black shirt tucked into it. Over that he wore a blue and white letterman jacket that had the sleeves pushed up. He was so tall and strong._

 _Aurora often found herself staring at him when they practiced in class. He had a gorgeous smile, but when he looked at a task with an intense seriousness, her heart did funny things._

" _I think it's just our class." Aizawa told them as they turned the corner onto Hizashi's street. They quickly found they were wrong. Down the street they saw a house that was crawling with students. Aurora felt her stomach drop. There were so many people._

 _Before she could move to turn around and run home, Toshinori lazily dropped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her, making her blush._

" _Let's go have some fun, yeah?" He told her and guided her down the street to the house. When they walked it, the house was packed and music was blasting. People were dancing or grouped up and talking. Red cups were everywhere. Once they were inside, Nemuri took off for the kitchen and aizawa plopped down on the couch. Toshinori guided Aurora out back where a barbeque was being held._

" _Toshinori! Aurora!" Hizashi called out to them from his spot at the grill. Toshinori waved back vigorously and Hizashi ran over to them, clapping his hands against Toshinori's back in a friendly hug. The two boys laughed and sperated. "Glad you could make it." He told Aurora. "Your sister notice you leaving?" She smiled and shook her head._

" _I snuck out the window." She told him and he laughed._

" _Hey, Hizashi!" A classmate called over, getting his attention. "Can we get something with a little more bass?"_

" _Hell yeah, man!" He shouted and pulled out his ipod. "You two kids go have fun!" He told them before walking away. Toshinori slid his hand into hers and gave her a quick smile._

" _Wanna drink?" He asked over the loud music. She nodded and he lead her to the kitchen. He had been there on several occasions and knew the house well. Without warning, someone launched themselves from a group and wrapped around Aurora, causing her to yelp._

" _I'm so glad you came!" The girl shouted and when Aurora stepped back, she saw it was the girl she had injured. She paused. The girl was genuinely pleased to see her._

" _I thought you'd hate me." She explained. The girl looked at her confused._

" _It was an accident right?" She pointed out and Aurora nodded. The girl beamed and hugged her. "Then don't worry about it. I'm fine!"she let her go. "Anyway, I'll catch ya later, yeah?" And then she bounced off. Aurora stood there for a few seconds, startled. She felt Toshinori squeeze her hand and she smiled at him._

 _They continued their way though the party. People would occasionally stop them and talk to Toshinori. She admired his bright personality. He got along with almost everyone and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. When they got to the kitchen, they found people scattered all over. Nemuri was talking to a group of girls and sitting on the counter. When she saw the two of them walk in, she slid off the counter and brought over two red cups. Aurora looked into it skeptically. She trusted Nemuri, but only to a certain extent. Suddenly, thoughts of her hangover from over the summer made her hesitate._

 _Toshinori took a sip and coughed. Nemuri laughed and Aurora smiled. Maybe it was to show off, maybe it was to make him feel bad, but Aurora took a gulp of the drink. She fought the urge to spit it back out and forced the burning liquid down her throat. She kept her face calm and refused to let the pain show._

" _How are you drinking that stuff?" He asked her, surprised and still recovering from his choking. Nemuri laughed and hung loosely off Aurora._

" _I've been pouring booze into this one for a year now!" She bragged before kissing her cheek and giving her a shove. Aurora stumbled into Toshinori and they almost spilled their drinks. "Woops, sorry." Nemuri teased and went back to her friends._

" _She is so weird sometimes." Aurora told him. He smiled._

" _Yeah, but she's funny too." He told her. He tried to take another sip but grimaced. Aurora took another large gulp and couldn't help but make a face. "Why don't I get us something a little less harsh." He suggested and took her cup. He dumped them out and instead poured in some beer. He handed It to Aurora with a smile. "Try this." He suggested. She sipped it and smiled. It was a lot smoother._

 _They stood in the kitchen for a bit, talking, drinking. She kept getting pushed and shoved closer to him and he never took a step back. Pretty soon they were inches from each other. The music continued to get louder, trying to drown out the music. Toshinori dropped his head so she could hear him. They stood like that for a while. She could smell his cologne and wanted to press her face into his neck. She had no idea that Toshinori was fighting the urge to nibble on her ear and kiss her cheek. Aurora felt flushed and very warm. She wasn't sure it if was the alcohol or how close he was to her. She had lost count of how many drinks she had. She found herself slurring her words a bit. Aurora also felt a whole hell of a lot braver._

 _During a moment of awkward silence between them, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She leaned back and looked at him, trying to see if maybe she overstepped. He just blinked at her a little startled. Her stomach started to turn and she knocked back the rest of her drink. She turned and tossed the cup in the trashcan and when she looked back, she almost jumped out of her skin. Toshinori was leaning in and getting closer every minute. Aurora held her breath. He was inches from her face. He was going to kiss her. She shivered when she felt his breath on her face. He continued to lean in, but did not kiss her. He spoke into her ear._

" _Do you want to dance with me?" He asked her. She shivered when his breath brushed against her face. Her heart was racing and she felt warm all over. She was shaking. Aurora nodded and he gently grabbed her hand and lead her out to the living room. Aurora looked around and saw how people were dancing. It was just like the ball. The music had a deep bass and people were grinding or just flailing. As they got to the dancing area, aurora faced away from him and backed into his hips. Toshinori grunted and grabbed her hips. Aurora moved in the beat with the music and he followed her. She pressed firmer against him and she could feel him through his pants. His head dropped to her shoulder and she could feel him panting against her skin. She shivered when one of his hands slipped under her shirt a bit, resting on her skin and pulling her closer to him. His hand didn't stay there long before it rested between her shoulder blades. He gently pushed down and Aurora let him. She rested her hands on her knees and continued to grind into him. He stopped pushing when her body formed a right angle. She felt him take the lead with his hips this time and tried to follow him. She blushed when she could feel his bulge start to throb._

 _Aurora looked and saw many girls were doing what she was doing as well. But there were a few braver souls who were facing their partners. She watched as the girls would grind their hips on the guys thigh to the music._

 _Feeling emboldened by the beer and the music, she abruptly stood up straight and faced him. Toshinori was worried for a brief second that he had made her uncomfortable but this time, it was his turn to blush. Aurora press herself against him and put her hands on his shoulders. She copied many of the movements of the girls and she rubbed against his thigh. She bit her lip and looked at him. He was blushing harder than she had ever seen him blush. He grabbed her hips a little roughly and matched her movements. Aurora couldn't help but to gasp at the friction. Toshinori dropped his head near her ear as they danced. She could hear him panting and his hands slowly slid around to grab her ass. Aurora let out a little moan, startling herself. Toshinori bit her neck gently and she shivered. Aurora felt so flushed, like she was on fire. She felt so restless. She leaned back for a brief minute before leaning back in, pulling him by his shirt and kissing him. Toshinori didn't hesitate. He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, loving how his tongue felt against hers. Aurora felt lightheaded. She felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. It was almost unbearable. Almost._

 _Aurora whined when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. He smiled at her, still blushing a bit. Aurora couldn't help but feel hazy and dizzy. She wanted to kiss him more. She wanted more. He kissed her forehead before speaking in her ear._

" _Come with me for a minute." He told her. All she could do was nod as he took her hand once more. She followed him in her haze, stumbling over people and her own feet. She giggled as she stumbled into his back and she could feel him laughing a bit. Aurora let him guide her upstairs. She was surprised how quiet it was. There were a few people in the hall, but it was dimly lit. She couldn't recognize anyone up there. He pulled her towards the end of the hall where a couple was making out against the wall. Toshinori knocked on a door and smiled at Aurora before opening it. She followed him into the dark room and he closed it behind her._

 _The room was dark, but the light from outside revealed to her a plain room. It had a bed, closet, dresser, and nightstand with a clock and lamp. It was pretty boring._

" _Guest room." He explained, watching her look around. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, just looking at each other. She could feel the music still reverberating through the floors. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, she began to fiddle with some of her hair. Toshinori finally moved. He took a step forward slowly. Aurora stayed where she was. She let him come to her, he stood infront of her, chest to chest. Her heart pounded in her ears. She could barely breath as he gently took her hands in his and leaned in, kissing her gently. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She kissed him back. He was so gentle. Aurora deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up and pulling him closer. He sighed into their kissing and wrapped his arms around her. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and he bit it gently, making her whimper. She was shaking and pulsing. She wanted him, she needed him._

 _Aurora grabbed his jacket and began pulling it off of him. He let her go and took off the jacket, not breaking the kiss. He took a second to kick off his shoes and she did the same as she tugged at his shirt. He broke away long enough to yank it over his head and toss it on the floor before diving back in, kissing her. He grabbed her hips and gently guided her backwards. She fell back when she hit the bed and he followed her down, pinning her to the bed with his body. She could feel his abs with her hands as she traced over his muscles. He broke away and kissed at her neck. Aurora moaned loudly as she felt his tongue glide up her neck as his hands slid up her stomach. She shivered and whimpered. He lifted up and pulled her up on the bed so she was laying down fully. She tugged her shirts off as he undid her pants and slid them off. She was left in her black bra and matching underwear. Nothing special in her mind but Toshinori had to take a second to appreciate her figure. He hovered above her and traced his fingers over her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. Her head was swimming at this point. Her eyes snapped open and she arched her back with a loud gasp as he bit her side gently. She squirmed under him as he continued to kiss and bite her, slowly moving down._

" _Toshinori!" She gasped and for some reason, this startled him a bit. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He crawled back up to her face and rested on his elbows. Aurora was panting and looked at him. She looked nervous. He gently brushed some hair from her face. He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows._

" _Do you want me to stop?" He asked her gently. She looked at him, chest heaving and shook her head._

" _No." She whispered to him, breathless. "Please don't stop." She told him and turned her head to kiss his hand. He kissed her cheek before sitting up and slowly undoing his pants. Aurora watched him. He seemed to do it on purpose. He had a small smirk as though he knew just how good he looked just by undoing his belt and pants. He stood and quickly removed his pants and boxers before getting back onto the bed. He rested between her legs and she decided to help a bit by removing her bra while he was getting undressed. He grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her panties away._

" _Is this your first time?" He asked her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't want him to know. People tended to lose interest. He smiled gently and stroked her cheek. "It's ok either way. I promise." She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, covering his hand with hers. She nodded._

" _Is this yours?" She asked and he started to rub against her. She shivered. He felt long and thick. She was worried if he was going to fit._

" _Not quite." He admitted. "Does that bother you?" He asked. She shook her head. Who was she to judge? "Just relax." He told her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Let me know if you want to stop." She nodded and moaned as he started sliding in. She felt him going deeper and she felt herself tensing up. It felt so incredibly good. He leaned down and kissed her chest. "It's alright, you're safe with me." He whispered into her skin as he slid out and then back in. he snapped his hips a bit at the end and she yelped. "Sorry," he grimaced. "Did that hurt?" He asked, looking at her. Her gaze was hazy and she shook her head. "Do you need a minute to adjust?" He asked her. Aurora shook her head and rolled her hips against him. He smiled and slid out and then back in. He watched as she bounced under him. He slid in slowly and began to grind as deep as he could. She looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't speak, she couldn't make a sound. He stopped and pulled out before pumping in again. One of his hands grabbed her chest and he pumped in and out. He kept a moderate pace and he began to pant. He looked at the beautiful girl beneath him. Once more he rested a hand on her face and she turned to kiss it. He trailed his thumb over her lips before slipping it in. She bit gently and began to suck and lick. He groaned and pumped harder. She gasped and moaned as he pumped faster and harder. His thumb fell out of her mouth and he grabbed her hips as he pumped even faster._

" _Toshinori!" She called loudly. "Toshinori, I think I'm-" She grit her teeth and slammed her head back. He moaned as he fucked her through her orgasm. He felt her cumming on him and it drove him while. He was panting hard and was beginning to sweat. He was trying so hard not to cum right then. She made it hard when she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to slam into her fast and hard. She wrapped her arms around him and her nails dug into his skin as she dragged them down his back. Toshinori felt her cumming again and this time he couldn't help it. He came inside her and she moaned at the feeling of him dripping out of her as they lay there._

 _He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head gently. She kept her legs and arms around him, keeping him close. The two of them lay like that for a short while, just breathing. Aurora closed her eyes and breathed him in. she had just had sex. She had been so nervous. She was grateful to have been able to do this with him. He slowly began to pull away. He propped up on his elbows._

" _Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked and she smiled at him, shaking her head. "Sorry if I didn't last long enough. I usually can go a little longer."_

" _I didn't mind." She told him and let him set up. He smiled at her and leaned back down to kiss her before pulling out. She whimpered against his lips and he chuckled._

" _Wait here." He told her before giving her forehead a quick peck. Aurora lay there in the dark. She heard him open and close a door. She felt the bed around her. The sheets were smooth and the bed was soft. Her skin felt flushed but goosebumps rose with the cool night air. Had he opened a window? She felt the bed dip again and she looked over. Toshinori sat in his boxers on the edge of the bed. "I opened the window since it's warm in here. I hope that's ok." Then he handed her a wash cloth. "Here, you can clean yourself up if you want." She sat up slowly and took it. She felt embarrassed as she wiped away the mess, making sure it's off her legs and labia. She moved to get up and put it away but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it. I know where the hamper is." He explained and moved across the room once more. She watched him disappear into the bathroom for a brief moment._

 _Aurora lay back on the bed and rolled onto her side. She felt so relaxed, so calm. She buried her face into the pillow and breathed deep. The bed dipped again and she felt his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed the nape of her neck._

" _You alright?" He asked her. She hummed in response and rolled over to face him. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked. She giggled and nodded._

" _Yeah." She told him. She closed her eyes. She could still hear the music downstairs and remembered they were at a party._

" _Do you know you're glowing?" He asked and she shot up and looked at her hands. Toshinori sat up next to her and rubbed her back. Her aura was pulsing and glowing a soft pink. She blushed and tried to get up. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked and pulled her back._

" _Sorry. It's just embarrassing." She told him. He pulled her back down to lay on his chest. She curled into him and he pulled the blanket over them. The room was illuminated with a gentle pink hue as she struggled to pull it back in._

" _Don't be. It's cute." He told her and rubbed her back. "So I know what your fear looks like, but what does the pink mean?" She blushed and tried not to look at him. She mumbled into his chest. Toshinori chuckled and squeezed her. "I think I get it. Just relax." He assured her. "You're safe with me." They lay there for a while, just basking in the glow. Aurora had just started to nod off when the door slammed open, startling the two of them. Toshinori shot up and shielded his eyes from the light when AIzawa flipped them on. "What the hell?" He shouted and Aurora squeaked, ducking under the blankets._

" _You guys need to get up." He told them. His voice was firm and urgent._

" _What's wrong?" Toshinori asked and Nemuri ran in and yanked the blanket off Aurora, getting her up._

" _Your sister's here." She told her hurriedly. "She's here looking for you. I've never seen her so pissed." Aurora's stomach dropped and she looked around panicked._

" _How did she know?" She asked as she ran around looking for her clothes._

" _We aren't sure, but Hizashi's downstairs trying to get her to leave." Aizawa explained. Nemuri kept throwing Aurora's clothes at her._

" _Damnit, Toshinori." She cursed as she through his jacket in his face. "Why couldn't you have put everything in one spot!" Nemuri pouted as she looked under the bed. "Besides, you know nothing stays secret in this stupid school. I'm betting Todoroki told her."_

" _I can't find my underwear." Aurora hissed. Toshinori tugged his shirt on over his head and did his belt. "Why would he do that? I don't even know him!"_

" _What can I do to help?" He asked._

" _We need to get her out of here." Aizawa told them. "It sounds like she's kicking up a fuss."_

" _Honestly, I don't know if it'll do much good." Nemuri told them. "Even if she goes home, her sister knows she wasn't in bed. It'd be weird to find her asleep."_

" _I have an idea." Aurora told them as she pulled on her pants, forgoing the underwear. "I just need to get home."_

" _Take Hizashi's bike." Aizawa told her and pointed to the window. "Climb out there and the bike should be right next to the trash cans."_

" _He won't mind?" She asked as she began climbing out the window._

" _I think he'd prefer it to having to call the police." Nemuri told her. "Go, we'll hold her off." She looked between aurora and Toshinori and smirked. "And congratulations." She winked at her friend, making her blush. Nemuri left to go back downstairs. Aizawa stood in the doorway._

" _Are you going to be ok?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded._

" _I know how to deal with her." She assured him. It was a bold face lie, but she was feeling bold. He stared at her, knowing she was lying. She turned to Toshinori and suddenly didn't know what to say. He shrugged out of his coat and drapped it around her before giving her a quick kiss._

" _Stay safe." He told her and she smiled at him before dropping out of the window. Aizawa and he leaned out the window as they watched her ride away into the night._

 _Aurora rode home as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She didn't care what happened after tonight. She didn't care if her sister would literally pulverize her. She felt like she was flying. She was untouchable._

 _Aurora hid the bike behind their shed and climbed up the tree that was right outside of her window and jumped in. She quickly stripped and tossed everything in the closet. Then she grabbed a towel and her pajamas and shot her mom a quick text. She then dove down the hall to her mother's room and into the bathroom. She ran the shower and washed quickly, barely sparing time to dry as she pulled on her clothes. She made sure to leave the towel on the floor and ran back to her room and flipped on a light and grabbed a book, pretending to read._

 _Within minutes she heard her sister slam the door open and storm up the stairs. She held her breath as the door slammed open._

" _where the fuck were you?" Aurora looked at her, pretending to be confused. After a while, she finally convinced her sister she was in the bath. Her sister had called their parents to check if she had actually asked. . That pretty much sealed the deal and she slammed the door again, leaving her._

 _Aurora collapsed onto the bed, giggling. She did it. She heard a buzzing next to her head and looked at her phone. Her friends were blowing up her phone. They were really worried. She told them what had happened and Hizashi sent like fifty laugh emojis. Aizawa and Nemuri complemented her on her quick thinking. Toshinori told her he was glad she was alright. They texted for a while, filling her in on the party for a bit. Hizashi even sent her a pic of her underwear._

" _These yours?" She almost asked how he knew, but then again, nothing stays secret in this school._

Sorry for cutting it off here. How do you guys like the flashbacks? Any other ships you want to see? I am tempted to do Aizawa/Hizashi. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 burned bridges

"Something else is on your mind." She pointed out and Midoriya tensed and clenched his fists. "What's wrong?"

"I'll meet you out front." Nemuri told her, giving them a few minutes of privacy. Most of the students had already made it to class. Aurora gave her friend a smile before returning her attention to Midoriya.

"I'm worried about the games." He admitted and Aurora watched him, giving him time to tell her what he needed to say. "I spoke with All Might. He told me to use this as a chance to tell the world "I am here," but.." He paused and looked up at her. "I can't. I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I can't even use One for All." Aurora listened. He had been put under so much pressure to perform well when Toshinori hadn't even had the chance to really show him how to use his quirk. It's a frustrating situation for everyone involved.

"Midoriya." She smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about." She assured him and he looked at her in surprise. "You are a student. Your studies and health needs to come first," She explained. "You will take his place when you are ready. Until then, focus on improving in a school setting. Strive for high grades, always put your best foot forward, enjoy your time as a student." She paused and looked at him with a sad look. "Sometimes, teachers forget you all are still children."

"But, I knew what I was asking for when I accepted his quirk." Midoriya argued. "I know I have to take his place. Someone has to!"

"But that someone does not have to be you." She pointed out. "The world needs heroes, good heroes." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You have the makings of being a wonderful hero." Midoriya blushed at this a bit and looked at his feet. "You have such a large heart, and so much passion. I know you will do great things. But make sure you do them on your time. I'll have a talk with All Might. I'm sure he doesn't realize how much pressure this is putting on you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Midoriya tried to say. She waved him off.

"As your mentor, it's something he should know." She told him firmly. "Now, get to class and keep up the good work." She urged him and walked away. After she was down the hall she sighed to herself. How did she not realize how much pressure Toshinori must have been putting on him? She chuckled to herself and shook her head. She would deal with that later. Now she had some fun to do.

"None of these are catching my eye." Nemuri pouted and looked over the rack to her friend. "You find anything?" Aurora sipped her smoothie and shook her head.

"You're looking for what color again?" She asked as she sucked more on the straw. It was making the obnoxious noise that happens when you reach the end, and Nemuri was less than amused.

"A wine color," She told her and scowled before grabbing the smoothie. "Aurora it's empty. Just toss it."

"Sorry. It just tastes so good and I've wanted one all week." She pouted and returned to dress shopping. "What cut did you want?"

"Something tight with a slit. You wanted pink right?" Nemuri asked, looking over at an unexplored section. Aurora followed her gaze and saw a dress. It was perfect.

"Oooh." She cooed and Nemuri and aurora walked over to the mannequin. "It's beautiful." She said and reached out to touch the light fabric. "I think I want this one." She said.

"Well, try it on and let me see!" Nemuri said as she shoved her friend and the dress into a changing room, Aurora laughing all the way.

"I'm home!" she called out and stepped inside. She walked into the kitchen and saw Toshinori cooking something and he turned and smiled in greeting.

"You find a dress?" he asked and she beamed.

"It's perfect. I wish I could show you!" She giggled and Toshinori just smiled at her.

"Why not? It's not like it's your wedding dress." He teased and tried to reach for the bag. She stepped back.

"No peaking." She told him, waving her finger at him. "It's a surprise."

"Well, go hang it up before I get too curious. Dinner is ready." He told her and went back to stirring the food. She hung up the dress deep in her closet and made sure to keep her hair up in a bun. There was one more surprise she didn't want him to see yet.

The couple had a pleasant dinner, talking about school, what they would be doing during the sports festival. Aurora was on duty that day. She was tasked with walking the perimeter. Toshinori, as the number one hero, had to be present at the games. She wanted to be able to watch with him, but she would have to do with watching the screens.

"So, I spoke with Midoriya earlier." She mentioned. Toshinori stopped eating.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Aurora sipped her water. Her stomach was starting to be a little upset. It was a sensitive topic and she wasn't sure how to approach it delicately.

"No, I don't think so." She assured him. "He is just feeling as though he is under a lot of pressure."

"As he should be." Toshinori agreed. "He agreed to train under me in order to become the next pillar of peace. He knew what he agreed to."

"Have you been working with him?" She pointed out and Toshinori didn't respond. "You just have not had the chance. You are there to mentor him, but there is only so much you can do." She paused and took another sip. She felt as though she had heartburn and the food wasn't even spicy. Just nerves. "He's a child, toshinori. He still has so much to learn. He only just acquired a quirk."

"He doesn't have time-" He began to argue.

"Toshinori, he is a child." She all but snapped. How could he not understand that? "He needs time and guidance not stress and pressure from his idol. He needs to focus on learning his quirk and doing well in school."

"Aurora, I don't have time for that." He reminded her. "Every day I can feel myself growing weaker."

"He will step up to the title when the time is right." She told him, minding her tone. She wasn't mad at him and she wasn't sure why she was feeling a little defensive. "I'm sorry. I just worry about him."

"I understand." He assured her and he stood up from his seat. He made his way around the table and she turned in her chair. He knelt in front of her and held her hands. "The world needs me and I cannot do what I used to. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." He admitted and leaned into her, resting his face on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "I will not be a hero for much longer, and I fear what will happen if no one is there to take my place." _There it is._ She squeezed him tighter before leaning him back to look in his eyes.

"Toshinori, you will always be a hero." She told him intensely. "Even after you hang up the suit, even after One for All has left you, you will still be a hero. These kids need you. Continue to be their hero and guide them. Show them what it takes."

"And if no one can take up the title?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"What, like you are the only hero?" She teased and he cracked a smile. "I think we will do just fine until someone steps forward." Aurora smiled at him. She could feel his dis-ease leave. He began to relax and slumped against her, exhausted. He felt as though a small weight was lifted off his shoulders. They sat like that for a small while, Aurora embracing him gently, wrapping him in her love.

"Are you all ok?" Aurora asked as she opened the door for the waiting room of 1-A. She could feel the tension from outside and down the hall. She found Midoriya and Todoroki standing facing each other while the class looked around. She pieced it together quickly. She could practically taste the tension in the room and her stomach rumbled a bit. _Not now, I just ate._ She whined internally. No one answered her and she let it go. Perhaps this new rivalry would help push them past some road blocks. "Any who, I'm going around to the different classes to wish them good luck." She offered them with a smile.

"But why are you in your costume?" Midoriya asked her. "Aren't you going to watch?" Aurora really stood out in her costume. That was the point. If she was in a dark area, or covered in soot or dirt, there was still a good chance she would be seen. Her outfit was form fitting and it wasn't quite white. It was more opalescent and as she moved, flecks of color all over shone. She wore matching boots and a utility belt containing emergency medical gear. Her mask was simply and covered her eyes. It was made out of the same material of her uniform. She designed it this way so her aura could reflect off of it, making it brighter.

"No, I am on patrol duty." She told them. "I'll be watching on the screens when I can. I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm proud of you." She looked at each one. "I'm proud of all of you. Keep up the good work and do your best!"

 _The class had gathered to one of the schools many practice areas. This one was the city replica. It was another exercise that involved fighting, but this time Aurora was ready. She had been working with her friends, practicing on controlling her aura and practicing fighting without it. She had picked up a lot of elusive fighting techniques from Aizawa. She seemed to do better with the fighting that relied on speed and accuracy rather than brute strength like Toshinori. However, she did pick up a few moves from him. She was feeling pretty confident. She might not win in a fight, but she would at least make it a challenge for her classmate._

" _All Right, line up." Gran Torino ordered and the class did as instructed. "Two of you will be going in at a time, each from the opposite sides. Your task is to find each other and fight." He paused and looked at his students. "Consider this practice for the exams." He suggested. "The assignments will be randomized and it is at my discretion to change it or not. Some of you are clearly on different levels. I don't want one student getting pulverized the moment they step into the arena." Gran Torino didn't look at any one student in particular and he didn't say it condescendingly. It had been clear from day one who had more effective quirks than others. "And with that, I am going to draw the first two names." He announced. Aurora spared a glance at Toshinori. He looked ahead intently. Ever since the party, he had been itching for a chance to go against Todoroki._

 _Aurora worried about this. She was never informed why fully. Even Nemuri didn't know the full story. Only Hizashi and Toshinori knew. He caught her staring and winked at her. She blushed and looked ahead instead. She could hear him chuckling next to her and refrained from elbowing him in the side._

" _Todoroki." Gran Torino announced and the boy stepped forward with a serious glare. Aurora's heart raced. Toshinori was strong, but his temper could get the better of him, especially when Todoroki was involved. She turned and shared a look with Nemuri. Her friend leaned over._

" _I really hope it's not Toshinori." She stated. "But at the same time, I'm hoping they can punch each other and move on."_

" _Nemuri." Gran Torino announced and she froze. Aurora looked surprised. She never would have thought of that paring and she wasn't really sure who would win. "Stop talking." Gran Torino ordered and Aurora giggled as she relaxed with a sigh. "Anyway, the person going against Todoroki is" He took a second to read the ticket. He scowled. "Aurora." People erupted. Even people who didn't like Aurora asked him to change it. It was so clear she would be beat into the pavement. Aurora could only stop and stare._

" _Are you serious?" Toshinori cried out. "He'll kill her!" Gran Torino looked at the ticket and looked at Aurora. The girl had hung her head and he considered it._

" _I agree." He announced and everyone quieted. "then the next person will be…"_

" _I'll do it." Aurora announced, snapping her head up and stepping forward. "I want to do it." Gran Torino looked at her._

" _What are you doing?" Nemuri hissed. "Are you insane?"_

" _Aurora, you don't have to prove anything, I don't even want to go against him." Hizashi told her. Aurora ignored them._

" _Please sir, I've been working hard for this. I'm prepared. I know I can at least put up a fight." She practically begged and her teacher just looked at her, trying to see what was really going on. She wasn't one to show off or seek attention. Did she have a death wish? He thought on it a bit more before sighing._

" _If you are so determined." He relented. "Both of you head to your respective gates. The rest of you will follow me to the observation room. You have five minutes." Gran Torino looked at her once more before shaking his head and moving on. Aurora took a step forward when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and saw who it was._

" _Why are you doing this?" Toshinori asked her, genuine confusion showing on his face. "You don't have to do this." Aurora gave him a soft smile that melted into a mischievous smirk._

" _Have a little faith." She encouraged him and he let go. "Just you wait, Toshinori. I'm not the small helpless thing I once was." He looked at her sadly. She had improved over the past two months, but she had nothing to protect her from fire. What the hell was she thinking? He could only stand there, shocked as she ran towards her entry._

" _Come on," Aizawa mumbled as he dragged Toshinori away._

" _We can't let her do this." He argued and tried to walk away but Aizawa had a strong grip. "I have to talk to her."_

" _Relax." Aizawa told him and Toshinori looked at him._

" _How can you be so calm about this?" He shouted and turned to Hizashi. "Especially you! You know about him! What he's like!"_

" _Look, she seems to know what she's doing." Hizashi pointed out. "Besides, if she turns into a hero, she's going to need to be able to adapt to fighting people much stronger than her!" Toshinori clenched his jaw and watched as she disappeared around the bend._

" _Trust her." Aizawa suggested. "I'm sure she'll surprise us." He told her as he walked away._

" _Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Nemuri asked. "Gran Torino will shut it down if it gets too risky, right?"_ _Toshinori couldn't help but feel she didn't understand their homeroom teacher._

 _Aurora stood at the gate and her stomach was in knots. What the hell was she thinking? She breathed in. That wasn't the mindset she needed. She got ready to run and once the doors opened, she took off as fast as she could. Todoroki was straight forward. She assumed he would just be rushing in to meet her and take her out the second he could. He had mobility on his side, so there was little chance she could beat him to the center. Instead she would have to draw him closer and give herself the terrain advantage._

 _Aurora ran to the tallest building in her vicinity and went inside. To her relief there was an elevator and she stepped inside, hitting the top button._

" _What the hell is she doing?" Hizashi asked._

" _Getting a better view most likely." Aizawa pointed out as Aurora ran up a flight of steps to reach the roof. She looked around and to her joy, the buildings around her were about the same height. Perfect. She looked at the distance between each one and took a running jump. She landed roughly on the roof of the second building. She looked over the next edge. It was a long drop, but if she fell right, she wouldn't break anything when she landed on the next building._

 _Now that she had an escape plan, she needed to draw him in. Aurora moved into the center of the roof of the building and planted her feet firmly. She breathed deeply for a moment, gathering herself and calming her nerves. Then with a large exhale, she released her aura. Bright colors swirled around her brightly and she looked skyward. She flung one of her hands up and the aura followed, shooting up into the sky like a beacon._

" _Woah, it's beautiful!" Nemuri pointed out. "That could be really useful in the real world."_

 _Aurora kept an eye out and seconds after she sent up her aura, she heard him. Todoroki Enji was hurtling through the air towards her and he hit the roof so hard she felt the shake. She immediately went into a defensive stance._

" _You're a fool." He growled at her. "You really think you stand a chance?" Aurora listened and thought over her words carefully._

" _It's a shame really." She spoke slowly and she saw his eyebrows raise a margin. "You really could have had a chance at being the best." She smiled to herself when she saw his jaw clench. "Too bad your head isn't screwed on right!" Todoroki charged her and he swept his arm at her with fire following after it. She immediately dropped and leaned back, watching as his arm went right over her. She pulled her torso forward and crouched before pushing forward, passing his exposed side. She struck him in the ribs with her elbow and followed through with a shove from her shoulder, making him momentarily lose his balance._

 _Instead of attacking again like he expected, she ran and jumped to the next roof. He looked around until he saw her._

" _Why is she antagonizing him like this?" Nemuri asked. "She's just going to make him more angry."_

" _I think that's the idea." Aizawa pointed out with a sigh. "he's such a hot head." He mumbled and Hizashi laughed at the pun. Nemuri looked at Toshinori. He was uncharacteristically quiet._

 _Aurora waved at Todoroki and he took a running leap. He pulled his fist back and slammed it down, aiming at Aurora. She jumped back out of the way and he struck the roof. His fire quickly burned a hole in the roof. He charged her and she jumped to the side, dodging again. This time, instead of staying put, she went for the hole in the roof._

" _Get back here!" He shouted and threw fire at her. She dropped into the hole just in time. She could smell the fire singe her hair. She dropped into the hall and sprinted. She heard him following and turned down the hall. She just needed to get to the right place. She could hear the fire roaring and she threw herself into the stairwell as fire flew past her. She slammed into the metal railing. She hopped up on it and looked down. It was a long way down. That meant he would have to take longer to find her. She dropped and tossed herself to one of the landings and paused. She heard the door upstairs open and she quietly stepped out into the hall. Before the door could latch closed, a wall of fire fell down the shaft of the spiraling staircase. She hissed in pain at the heat and stumbled back. He was getting pissed. She took off down the hall and took a running jump through the window._

 _Aurora crashed into the roof below her and rolled. She ended up on her hands and knees on the roof of a warehouse. She looked up and a few floors above her broken window, Todoroki stood in his own window and his fire was out of control. Aurora smirked at him and stood. She jogged across the roof to the door and left._

 _Todoroki flew in a rage and burst through the door. He looked around frantically for Aurora. It was dark in the warehouse. He turned sharply when he heard giggling. Nothing. He threw flames onto the ceiling, wanting to try and make some light and push her out into the open. He waited._

 _Aurora watched him through the grated walkway they were over. She slowly and quietly willed out part of her aura into him. She made sure to keep it discrete. Aurora pushed out the nervousness she felt earlier, the anxiety. She pushed out fear and hesitation. Todoroki might not have realized it, but he was afraid. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't angry. He was scared. Then Aurora willed out something knew. The gold aura was difficult to dim, but she did it. It mixed with the grey and yellow. Pride and fear. She watched from her hiding spot as he grew more and more frustrated. She felt a sick pleasure at watching him suffer. She paused for a moment and reached down, grabbing a rock from her pocket she gathered earlier. She chucked it across the room and she smiled as it clunked around loudly. Todoroki took off towards the noise, throwing fire. He landed in his fire and looked around._

" _Where are you?" He shouted in rage as his fire grew even more. He never noticed the debris falling from the ceiling. He heard another noise and Threw fire again only to find nothing. Fire licked the walls and they began to crumble. He turned when he heard the door on the lower floor slam shut. He took off towards it, but a beam fell in front of him cutting him off. Every move he made was cut off by falling debris. He looked around and cursed himself. The building was coming down on top of him. He had to get out. He used his fire to propel himself forward and threw himself through the wall. He fell and hit the ground rolling, not having a chance to steady himself to land. He had only stopped for a moment when he felt a foot connect with his ribs, rolling him a few more feet. This time, he forced himself up but stumbled. He was exhausted. He had let his anger control his quirk and it was taking all of his strength to reign it in._

 _Aurora smirked at him and then he saw it. Low to the ground a mix of colors shone dimly. Her quirk. Her smile fell when he saw it and she snapped it back into her. It didn't matter now. He was on his last legs. He charged her and she struck out with a kick, landing in his stomach. He was like a bull. She brought her leg up higher and slammed her heel down onto his head. Todoroki hit the ground with a solid thud._

 _Aurora stepped back and looked at her classmate. He was trying to move, but was too exhausted. He could barely do more than prop himself up on an elbow._

" _holy crap she did it!" Hizashi cheered and hung onto the stunned Nemuri. Most of the students were flabbergasted at what they just witnessed._

" _She really beat him." Toshinori said to himself before smiling and pumping his fist in the air. "All Right!"_

" _Good work, Aurora." Gran Torino called over the announcer speaker. "Todoroki, I advise you learn how to better control your temper. It seems as though it is something you consistently struggle with it." He struggled to get up, but her propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Aurora with hatred. After all, how dare she pretend to stand on the same level as him?_

" _You two come on back to the observation room." Gran Torino instructed and without a word or look towards Todoroki, Aurora turned and began to head back. Toshinori's blood boiled and he activated his quirk, dashing through the wall at break neck speed when he saw Todoroki lift his open palm up and ignite a fire._

 _As Aurora walked, she felt so accomplished, so proud of herself for all of her hard work. She couldn't wait to see the looks on her friend's faces. She was so excited and lost in thought she didn't hear it coming._

" _Todoroki, don't-" Gran Torino shouted over the speakers but it was too late._

" _Don't turn your back on me!" Aurora's mind went blank as a searing pain erupted across her back. Her breath caught in her chest and she couldn't cry out in pain. A strangled noise was caught in her throat as she fell. Her back hurt so much she didn't even feel her head smack against the pavement. Her vision was blurry, a mix of tears and shock as her body began shutting down to protect from the pain. The last thing she remembered was a distant roar of thunder._

 _Toshinori had taken off in a blind rage and he hit the ground with an explosion, throwing Todoroki even further from Aurora. He gathered his strength to strike Todoroki when Gran Torino entered the scene. He had taken off a few seconds after him and kicked him away, keeping him from injuring Todoroki further._

" _That's enough from the two of you." He shouted at the two boys. Todoroki was sitting, propped up weakly on his arms. He felt drained and exhausted. She had only struck him maybe twice, but he felt as though he had been battling for hours. He needed to gain more stamina for his quirk. "Toshinori, while I admire your care for your friend, you cannot rush into dangerous situations head first. What if it had been an ambush? And your landing tossed Todoroki, but what if you had further injured Aurora?" he pointed out and Toshinori stood in his spot. He had been so angry, he didn't even stop to think that he could hurt her. He felt shame and hung his head just the slightest. Then Gran Torino turned towards the smirking Todoroki. He was enjoying watching his rival get chewed out. "You can wipe that smirk off your face, young man. You will be meeting with the principal today and I am going to advocate for your immediate removal from the school." He turned away from them and didn't even bother to wait to see the boy's reaction._

 _Gran Torino knelt next to Aurora and looked at her back. She was out cold and she needed immediate medical attention. Todoroki had been unnecessarily aggressive and the fire that reached her back were extremely hot. She would be lucky if she didn't need a skin graft. He heard someone slowly approach from behind and looked up at Toshinori. To his surprise, Toshinori had a neutral mask on his face. He had worked with the boy long enough at this point to realize he was trying not to let his emotions show. He didn't want to show the shame and guilt he felt. He felt responsible for not reaching them fast enough._

" _Go and get the school nurse." He instructed calmly. "I will watch over her here." Toshinori could only nod before running off to get help. Gran Torino watched him leave as the rest of the class met up with them. Most people were around Aurora, wanting to see how bad the damage was. Nemuri was next to her, crying._

" _Is she going to be ok?" She asked her teacher, scared for her friend._

" _She'll be just fine." He assured her calmly. "At worst I'm sure it will just be a faint scar." He lied. He already had one student going into shock, he didn't need anyone else._

" _Why isn't she moving?" Nemuri asked. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake?"_

" _She's most likely in shock from the pain." Gran Tornio explained. "I would move her, but I can't risk injuring her back. If she wakes up before the nurse arrives, we must be sure to keep her still and calm." He explained, using this as a chance to teach some rescue skills. "It is best to wait for medical help at this point."_

" _Shouldn't we cover her or something?" Hizashi asked as they looked at their friend on the ground. She was face down and her back was facing them. Todoroki had burned through her shirt. Her entire back was exposed and the plastic from her uniform and bra were melted or completely burned away. The smell of burning flesh was heavy and the majority of the class backed away to get away from it._

" _No." Gran Torino told them. "The fabric and any bacteria could cause serious infection. It's already going to be difficult enough for this to heal."_

" _How could he do something like this?" Nemuri asked as she tried to wipe away her tears. She rested her hand on her friend's arm. Gran Tornio didn't answer her. He had always been worried about Todoroki's future. His disposition and attitude towards others concerned several teachers. He could easily become a difficult villain._

Aurora was walking down the hall after wishing her students good luck and was humming to herself as she practically danced down the steps. She was acting a little childish and she couldn't help it. Things had just been feeling so right. Sure she worried about her students and their rivalries, but she understood it. They are reaching the point where they will have to choose to make their quirk theirs, or let it consume them. These games almost always snapped students out of self doubt and she was so excited to see how strong these games would make them.

Aurora stopped walking and paused before she reached the exit. Her back tingled and she smirked to herself. She looked over her shoulder to see Endeavor standing there, staring at her. More like glaring at her. She couldn't help it. Aurora smirked at him.

"I see you've added another scared body to your list." She poked, referencing Todoroki's scar.

"Not that it's your business, but his mother was the one who gave him that mark." He announced condescendingly, as though he had nothing to do with it.

"Yes, after years of being forced into a quirk marriage with you." She pointed out. "I hold you accountable." Endeavor just looked at her. "You're a terrible human being and you aren't fit to have children."

"Unfit?" He scoffed. "I have created a child who has the capability of surpassing and defeating All Might. I have raised him to be as strong as he is. Once he stops acting like a child, I will continue to raise him to be what I created him to be."

"You're vile." Aurora told him calmly. She already knew this. Shoto had told her this. "Shoto has his own goals, own needs. It is my duty to help him reach his goals." Aurora expanded her aura and he couldn't help but shiver at the intensity though he hid it well. "He will never be your tool."


	11. Chapter 11 playing games

_Toshinori stood next to Aurora's hospital bed. She had been rushed to the hospital due to her burns. While Todoroki was not expelled, he was suspended for a month, pending Aurora's condition. If it worsened, the suspension would be extended and could lead to expulsion. If her burns affected her future chances of continuing her studies permanently, such as nerve damage in her spine, he would be expelled. If there were no complications, he could return a month after her return. Nezu deemed this only fair. If Aurora could not continue pursuing her dreams due to his temper, why should he?_

 _He set the flowers on the table next to her bed. She was resting on her side and an IV dropped pain killers into her blood. Her black and red hair was sprawled across the pillow and Toshinori could see the natural curl coming through. He never knew she had curly hair since she always kept it straight. He gently traced her hand with his fingers and she stirred. He pulled away as she opened her eyes._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He told her quietly. She rolled her head and looked up at him. She looked at him confused._

" _Toshinori?" She asked and tried to sit up but hissed. Though she was full of painkillers, they only did so much. He rested a gently hand on her upper arm._

" _Don't get up." He told her._

" _What happened?" She asked him as she lay back down. Toshinori paused, not wanting to relive the memory._

" _You got burned real bad." He told her. This seemed to confuse her more._

" _But I thought I won." She whispered, her voice breaking. Had it all been a delusion?_

" _You did." He assured her and sat on the bed near her knees. "He didn't like losing and hit you with fire." He looked at her face and rested a hand on her cheek. "He burned you real bad and you fell and hit your head." He told her as his thumb rubbed the bruise and small cut on her eyebrow. "You were amazing, Aurora." He told her and she blushed. He smiled at her shyness. "You had us all confused but you outsmarted him so easily. We were cheering for you." He told her with a bright smile. She smiled back weakly._

" _Told you so." She teased, still blushing slightly._

" _I'm sorry I was so worried." He told her, still smiling._

" _Well, I did end up here."_

" _That wasn't your fault." He assured her. She just smiled at him and they sat in an awkward silence, not really sure what to say. Then he remembered he had brought her something. "I got you these." He told her and grabbed the flowers from the table, bringing them closer to her. Her eyes lit up as he handed them to her. "Nemuri said they were your favorite." Aurora looked at the flowers in awe. They were indeed her favorite flower. The carnations in her hands were her favorite flower, but the color was different. Up until this point, she had loved the dark red ones. "They didn't have red, so I thought this would be close enough." She began tearing up. The carnations in her hands were the softest, prettiest shade of pink she had ever seen. She hated the color pink, but this shade was a soft blush and she couldn't help but love it. Pink had just became her new favorite color. She blushed pinker than the flowers._

" _I love them so much." She told him. She wanted to sit up, to hug him, to thank him properly. She struggled to sit up but he just smiled and encouraged her to stay down._

" _I'm glad you like them." He told her and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. She kissed him back and she rolled onto her back but hissed in pain, making Toshinori lean away and help roll her back onto her side. He chuckled at her pout. "Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." He told her and gave her another kiss. She hummed against his lips. They had been so busy lately with training, she and Toshinori hadn't had any time to really be alone. She like kissing him. Aurora liked kissing him a lot. On the rare occasions they were alone, they would do almost nothing but kiss and touch, never having time to do what was done at the party. Sometimes she would go to his place to study, but they were too busy actually studying._

 _Aurora and Toshinori continued to kiss until someone behind them cleared their throat. Toshinori pulled away and they both looked at the nurse who gave them both a knowing smirk._

" _I'm sure you both will have time for that later." She told them and Aurora blushed furiously. "But right now the doctor needs to check on you and make sure everything is healing well." She gently grabbed the flowers from Aurora. "In the meantime, I'll put these in some water for you, alright?" She offered with a smile. Aurora nodded and Toshinori gave her hand a squeeze before standing to leave._

" _Get well soon, ok?" He encouraged with a smile. Aurora smiled back and nodded and watched him leave. Once she was alone again, she buried her face in the pillow, blushing and squealing quietly to herself. She had no doubt that her aura was flaring pink around the room. She was just so enamored with this boy. She couldn't help it. She had the biggest crush on him. He was funny, smart, kind, gentle, tall, strong, handsome, really cute. She loved his smile. Her mind flashed to the party and how he had looked above her and she blushed harder. But then she was struck with a thought. They were friends, but doesn't sex mean something more? She peaked out from her pillow. What were they?_

Aurora walked around the vendors with a pep in her step. Even Endeavor couldn't sour her mood. Her stomach rumbled but she ignored it. She had already had quite a large breakfast and it was only ten in the morning. She walked around, watching people, making sure everyone was getting along. She heard Present Mic on the speakers and looked at the screen as he announced each class. She spared a glance, watching her students march onto the field. She smiled. They all looked so ready. She watched as Midnight greeted them all and watched as Bakugo reached the stage. She waited eagerly for his speech.

"I'm gonna win." Aurora deadpanned and chuckled to herself. Did she really expect anything less from him?

"Hey, Aurora!" Mt. Lady called to her. Aurora turned with a smile.

"Hey! How are you guys?" She asked excitedly as she hugged her friend. Mt. Lady was new, but her and Aurora worked well together. They all spoke with each other and they asked Aurora which students she thought would win. She tried to remain impartial but listed some students she felt would go far in the games. Many of the students she mentioned were not in 1-A and this surprised them.

"Really? I didn't think anyone from the general studies would get very far." Mt. Lady asked her. Aurora chuckled.

"Well, they like to keep us on our toes." She said and sniffed the air. The smell of fried food made her stomach rumbled. "Wow, it smells amazing here."

"Have some." Mt. Lady offered her some of the treats she swindled from a vendor. "You sound like you haven't eaten in a while." Aurora accepted her offer with a thanks.

"Weird thing is," She took a bite. "I ate a huge breakfast today. I think I'm just expending a lot of energy trying to keep everyone's emotions from messing with mine." She explained.

"Wait, I thought you could only influence with your aura." Mt. Lady stated. Kamui already knew how aurora's quirk worked and stepped in.

"Technically, everyone is affect by other's emotions. Have you ever hung around a negative person and felt yourself feeling negative as well?" He asked and Mt. Lady continued to listen. "It's the same with Aurora, just on a more extreme level."

"It's how I can tell how stable someone is." She explained and took another bite, grimacing. "I think there's something wrong with your food." She said as she swallowed. Mt. Lady looked at her and cocked her head.

"Hu?" She asked. "It taste's fine to me." She said and took another point. "Are you alright?" Aurora nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's just the games." She explained with a smile. "I always end up feeling off around this time of year anyway. The games have such a weird energy because of all the people here."

"Well, make sure you don't over do it." Kamui told her. "If you need anything, let us know!" He offered and she thanked him and waved as they went their own ways. Back to duty.

 _Aurora and Toshinori sat next to each other at his kotatsu in his room. Aurora was helping him with his English and she would sometimes giggle at his pronunciation. They were taking a snack break and Aurora sipped her tea while he chewed on his cookie._

" _Toshinori?" Aurora asked after a few minutes of silence had passed. He looked up from his notes, cookie hanging from his mouth. She giggled a bit at the sight before calming herself as best as she could. She was nervous. Ever since her trip to the hospital, she had been burning to ask him, but never had the courage. She didn't even know what to ask. Are we dating? Are you my boyfriend? Are we more than friends? Do you even like me more than that? Aurora opened her mouth several times to say something but never could. He just blinked at her, confused. "Nevermind." She mumbled and rested her head on her hand and looked at her notes. While it looked like she was reading them, she was lost in her own head._

" _What's wrong?" Toshinori asked quietly and gently touched her arm, startling her into looking at him. He had set the cookie down on the place and looked at her with concern. "Is your back hurting?" She shook her head and turned to face him a bit more._

" _No, no it's fine." She assured him and looked at her lap. What should she say? "I just." She paused again. This was so frustrating. She looked at him and blushed a bit. "What do you think of me?" She asked. He cocked his head in confusion and furrowed his eyebrows._

" _What do I think of you?" He repeated. She shook her head._

" _No, I mean." She paused and thought. "Do you like me?"_

" _Of course I like you." He answered immediately. "Why wouldn't i?"_

" _No, not like that." She grew exasperated. Why was she struggling with this? Maybe she should just let it drop. "I mean, back at the party." She looked away from him, blushing. "I mean, I liked it and I want to do it again." She began to ramble, embarrassed and unsure. "But I don't know if you want to. I mean we were both a little drunk and uh." She spared a glance at him and blushed. He was watching her carefully and she began to pack her things. "I think I should go." She mumbled and she was startled when firm hands stopped her and pulled her onto the floor. Aurora was gently layed down and she didn't struggle. He was above her quickly, smirking down at her playfully._

" _I think you should stay." He encouraged and Aurora looked at him, eyes wide with anticipation. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't even feel her back start to sting. He kissed her gently and she closed her eyes, completely giving in to the kiss. She hummed against his lips and he deepened it. His tongue grazed hers and roamed her mouth. Aurora moved against his body and spread her legs enough for him to kneel between them. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Aurora's eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip, looking away in embarrassment. He kissed her nose. "You're so beautiful." He whispered._

" _I really, really like you." She whispered back and he smiled. He always smiled._

" _I'm glad to hear it." He told her. "I was gonna ask you out after our exams, but I guess I shouldn't have waited so long." He explained and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Aurora blushed. "So, do you wanna go out with me? On a date?" He asked, specifying. "As my girlfriend?" He rested his hand on her hip and smirked as she blushed deeply. He chuckled as her aura swirled around her, shining a bright pink with sunny yellow. "Is that a yes?"_

" _Yes!" She squeaked and he laughed a bit._

" _Awesome!" He laughed before leaning back down to kiss her more. Aurora kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She moaned has his hands slip up under shirt, feeling her soft waist. She bent her knees, resting them against his hips and one of his hands moved to her thigh. It traveled up and pushed her skirt out of the way, making her moan and arch her back. The movement made her back sting sharply and she yelped in pain. Toshinori was immediately off of her in a panic. Had he hurt her. "Are you all right? What happened?" He asked, worried, as she pained a pained face and rolled on her side._

" _My back." She whimpered. "I think lying on the floor irritated it." Toshinori helped her sit up. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly, bothered that something had interrupted something she had been missing for weeks._

" _It's ok!" He assured her with a smile but he noticed the pleading look in her eyes. "There's….another position we could try…if you wanted." He offered. Aurora could hear the hesitation in his voice, as though he was scared to push her away. "It shouldn't hurt your back." He offered. Aurora smiled and nodded._

" _I'd like that."_

Aurora had to cover her mouth in excitement as she watched Midoriya come in first place for the race. She wanted to cheer, but needed to remain somewhat professional. It became more difficult as she watched Bakugo and Todoroki come next. The rest of the students followed and her chest swelled with pride. They had all done so well.

She turned away from the screen and continued her duty of patrol. Her stomach grumbled again and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore it. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Every once in a while, she would discretely send out her aura to make sure everyone was allright and to see if she could pick up on any malignant emotions. For the most part, everyone was fine. People were excited or nervous or hungry or irritated.

Aurora found herself walking in a less populated area and breathed in relief. There were several people at the vending stalls, but it was no where near as congested as it had been. Once she was deeper in this section she stretched out her aura. This time, because there were less people, she could reach much farther.

Aurora froze in the middle of the walkway. She was startled and immediately on high alert. _This is bad._ She thought to herself. She needed to call for backup. Her aura had touched something bad. She felt an insane bloodlust that had been paired with a calm, calculating mind. It was terrifying . She would rather go against someone much more off kilter. They were easier to manipulate. No, this person knew what they were doing was justified.

She could feel the person moving. They were fast and she couldn't pin point exactly where they were coming from but she knew they were getting closer. She was able to dodge just in time as a blur of a man with a tattered red scarf flew past her. She could feel the cool blade glide across her skin ever so slightly. If she hadn't moved in time, she would be dead. The man kept running and Aurora chased after him. She gathered her aura in her hand and threw it skyward, acting as a beacon. She sent intensity and urgency, a mix of reds and oranges. She hoped someone saw it and continued pursuing the attacker.

" _Aurora Borealis, we saw your alert, what's going on?"_ A hero called over their coms that had been pressed into their ears to ensure easy and quick communications. She pressed the speak button. "This is Aurora Borealis, heading down the side street H. Pursuing an attacker. I don't think I was his main target, I think I was just in his way. Male, age unknown, brown tattered clothes with a red scarf and a sword. Heading into the district."

" _This is Kamui Woods, we are on our way to meet you."_ he answered. " _Do you need backup?"_ he asked.

" Affirmative," Aurora answered. "I can continue to tail him, but I am not sure I will be able to handle this on my own. He's too sure."

" _What do you mean?"_ Kamui asked slowly after several seconds of silence.

"It means he has no doubt."

Aurora weaved through the people and made sure to keep the villain within range of her aura, making it easier to follow him. She could hear Present Mic and Midnight talking over the speakers, but didn't spare a glance at the screen.

"Watch out!" She called to the people in her way as she skillfully moved around them. There were too many people slowing her down. She could barely keep him in range. How was he moving so fast? She burst out of the exit and into the city. She was starting to lose him and pushed her legs faster and for a brief moment, she wished for a quirk that amplified her physical abilities.

Aurora ran to the nearest building and quickly scaled the fire escape. Then she ran and jumped to the next building. After a few jumps, she found she was much closer to her target.

" _We are just now exiting the event, I've contacted the nearest agency and someone should be meeting up with you soon. Show your location so they can find you!" KAmui instructed._

"Roger." She affirmed and as she jumped, she tossed more of her aura into the air. She rolled when she landed on the roof and kept running. "I'm closing in on the target around Yue street and 14th."

" _Be careful."_ Kamui warned her and she didn't reply. She was always careful. She jumped to the next building and looked down into the alley below her. He was still running and Aurora ran above him and sent up another flash of her aura. She followed him a few more blocks before sending another alert and then dropping from the roof.

She flipped her body and brought her heel down on his back, making him crash into the ground. She landed next to him and put her hands on his back, pinning him down.

"Don't move." She instructed as she gathered her aura in her hands, ready to immobilize him, but before she could get enough gathered, he spun, swiping a knife at her, making her jump back. She bumped into the brick wall and ducked as his sword was driving straight towards her head. She struck his chest, driving him back, she struck again and he swiped again. She dodged but still got nicked enough to draw a decent amount of blood. The villain retreated a few steps. Aurora stood and caught her breath, looking at the villain.

" _This is Ingenium, I am in the vicinity of Aurora Borealis. I am on my way to your last beacon and will arrive in approximately one minute."_ A voice came through on her com.

"Understood." She responded and continued to stare at the villain. The man was laughing to himself and licked the blade that had her blood. Aurora shivered, she hated it when people did that. Were they not worried about blood born pathogens or something?

"Another one of you fakes." He hissed at her. "You all make me sick."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked him. She needed to stall him, to make him wait. Help would be there any minute. All he did was laugh at her and she extended her aura once more, reading him. Other than the cool, calculating mind, he had a concerning bloodlust. It was almost literal and Aurora could feel her neck hairs raise in alarm. She needed to get distance between them. She moved to take a step back, but found her foot was stuck on the ground. _What?_ Why couldn't she move? She tried to move her legs, her arms, her fingers, anything. Nothing worked. She grunted in frustration and tried to force herself to move. "What the hell did you do to me?" She asked. This was bad. She couldn't send out an alert and she couldn't warn anyone. All he did was laugh at her. It seemed like he was waiting for something. Aurora sucked in a deep breath and threw out her aura as far as she could and prayed some of it went above the buildings. She couldn't look up to see but someone must have seen it.

" _Aurora Borealis, this is Kamui woods. Did you send up an alert?"_ he asked and Aurora couldn't answer. That was the idea. " _Aurora?_ " He called, alarmed. _Help should be here any second._ She thought to herself. The villain laughed and readied his blade. Aurora's stomach dropped as he charged her. She fought to move even the smallest muscle as he neared but she was stuck. The villain's blade was inches from her when the villain was tossed to the side with a powerful punch to the head. Ingenium stood infront of her in ready position and Aurora sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, I just can't move." She explained. "I have no idea what he did but he got me with his sword. It might be poison, be careful." They both watched as the villain picked himself up and glared at the intrusion.

"Understood!" He responded. "Villain, it is time to stop. Drop your weapons and surrender peacefully." He instructed. The villain laughed.

Ururaka and Midoriya were startled by Iida suddenly vibrating after giving them a smile.

"It's my phone." He explained calmly and they blanched. How powerful was his phone? "Mother?" he asked himself, confused.

"Mother, I am sorry I lost, I was weak." He apologized after stepping into the hallway.

" _No, it's not about that. I need you to listen calmly."_ His mother sounded rushed and panicked. "It's your brother, Tensie… A villain got him!"

Present Mic and Aizawa turned when a security guard stepped into the room.

"I have a status to report." He informed them. "A villain was spotted in the vendor area and was chased by Aurora Borealis. She followed him out of the festival area and into the local district. She was met by Ingenium. However the villain escaped and his whereabouts are unknown. Security is temporarily locking down the festival area." The two hero's looked at each other. "It has been requested that you try to keep the crowd in the seats and engaged until we can ensure the safety of the patrons and students.

"We will." Present Mic assured him. "What happened to Aurora and Ingenium?" The guard looked at his notes.

"They were both admitted to the local emergency room." The guard announced and Aizawa swore under his breath. "A notice is also being relayed to Midnight and Principal Nezu has already been informed."

"Alright, keep us updated." Present Mic instructed and shooed the man away. "Man, she just can't stay out of the hospital can she?"

"We need to tell All Might." Aizawa said as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Toshinori, briefly explaining the situation as best as he could as Present Mic announced the last match between Bakugo and Todoroki.

Toshinori read the message and all but jumped from his seat. He ran to the exit, startling those who were sitting with him. He ran down the hall but was stopped by principal Nezu.

"I had a feeling you would go to her." He said cheerily. "I must ask something very difficult of you." He warned and Toshinori narrowed his eyes. "I need you to stay here."

"I can't, I need to make sure she's alright!" He argued.

"I already gave the hospital a call." He assured him. "I called them as soon as I heard. She's fine. They were just checking her over. She was lucky. Ingenium seemed to take the brunt of the attack." Nezu explained and Toshinori relaxed a tad. She was alright. What the hell had happened? "I need you here to pass out the final awards." Nezu explained. "I don't want the crowd rushing into a panic thinking something is wrong. If you are gone, they will know something isn't quite right. No doubt many have seen the news on their phone."

"Seeing me here tells them there is nothing to worry about." He concluded. Nezu nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

"All right, miss." The nurse greeted her cheerily with the needle. "I just need a sample of your blood to make sure there isn't any lingering poison." She explained, referring to the paralysis Aurora experienced. They weren't quite sure what had happened and wanted to rule out every possibility. Aurora gave the nurse her arm and tried not to look until the needle was removed. A few seconds passed and she began to feel cold and dizzy. "Lay back miss, you look like you are going to faint." Aurora did as she was told and the room began to spin. Nausea kicked in and she leaned over the side. The nurse, having much experience with this, kicked the trashcan near her as Aurora vomited into it. While she had never been one to do well with needles, she usually wasn't one to faint. The nurse helped her lay back and Aurora shut her eyes trying to will the vertigo away.

"Sorry, I don't usually react like this." She apologized. The nurse laughed.

"It's alright." She assured her. "I'm going to send this to the lab and I'll have them send the results to the nurse at the school for you. Then I'll be back with some water for you."

Toshinori opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. The lights were on and he looked around. He didn't see his wife at first until he spotted her sitting on the couch. Aurora's hair was tossed up into a messy bun and she wore a white tank top and his grey sweatpants. She closed the door and sighed in relief. She was sitting on the couch with her knees up, scrolling through social media on her phone. She looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome home!" She waved a bit, "How was it?" He could see the small bandage on her arm.

"It was a good one this year." He told her with a smile. He opened his mouth to tell her what happened but she shushed him.

"Don't tell me!" She whined and covered her ears jokingly. "I don't want any spoilers! I ordered a pizza. I figured we could watch it together!" She offered. Toshinori looked at his wife. She was fine, she just had a couple of scratches. He moved across the room and she looked at him in confusion. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing her to his chest. She chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm fine, Toshinori." She assured him quietly. "You shouldn't worry about me so much." She teased and he just held her silently. She read him with her aurora. He was scared, obviously. But he was frustrated with himself, knowing he could only flex for small periods at a time. He felt as though he couldn't protect her as he used to. She smiled into his chest. "You know, even when you were at your peak, I still found ways to land myself in the hospital." She teased and he chuckled a bit. "I can be very determined." He chuckled more, knowing she was right. Aurora was stubborn and brave. But she was also very smart and calculating. She was good at weighing risk and never afraid to take chances. It terrified him sometimes. "Toshinori." She called to him softly and pulled away ever so slowly. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and smiled at him. She looked into his bright blue eyes. "I'm all right. I'm safe." She assured him and moved one of his bangs out of the way. "Everything is ok. We're ok. I'm fine." She told him. "I'm right here, ok?"

Toshinori looked into his wife's eyes. He looked at her and looked at her smile, her messy hair, the cut on her cheek, her soft lips. He leaned in and kissed her. Aurora smiled and kissed him back. Toshinori wrapped and arm around her back and lifted her a bit before laying her down. She giggled as he kissed her neck and grabbed her hips roughly.

"Maybe I should get in trouble more often." She teased and Toshinori grumbled before biting her neck making her giggle and wriggle underneath of him. He pressed against her and licked her neck, making her freeze. Aurora felt her heart race and titled her head back, giving him more access. He bit and kissed it, knowing how much she loved it. One of his hands slid up her stomach and pushed her shirt up, freeing her chest. He moved down to her chest and began kissing and biting. He suck and began leaving bruises all over her chest and she just lay there, panting.

A knock on the door startled them both and Aurora sat up right and looked at the door. Toshinori slowly sat up, not very happy with the interruption and frowned as Aurora pulled her shirt down. He did however, enjoy seeing the bruising already appearing on her neck and chest.

"That must be the pizza!" She smiled and stood quickly. The room began to spin and she staggered. Toshinori caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Aurora, what happened?"

"I had my blood drawn today at the hospital." She explained, a little annoyed at still feeling so weak and he constant worrying. She looked at her husband. "I'm fine. I just needed them to see if the villain used a paralyzing agent. We can talk about it late, but first we need pizza." She told him and he nodded before moving to the door. He thanked the pizza man and brought the boxes over to their coffee table. There were two pizza boxes, two smaller boxes, and a salad container.

"Aurora, what did you order?" He asked her, startled by the amount of food.

"I've been staring all day and I could kill for something garlicy." She explained and grabbed one of the smaller boxes, revealing garlic bread sticks and garlic dipping sauce. Toshinori just looked at her.

"I thought you had a big breakfast." He asked and sat next to her, shrugging off his suit jacket and undoing his tie.

"I did." She said as she chewed on breadsticks. "I've just been really hungry, and I don't think the blood drawing helped. She took a lot."

"How much did she take?" He asked as he began opening the boxes of pizza.

"About twenty-" Toshinori turned away and spat up blood in shock.

"What the hell are they looking for?" He asked her, startled. She laughed.

"I wanted them to be thurough." She explained. "During my fight with the villain, I couldn't move after he had gotten me with his sword. I figure he must have some kind of toxin coating it." Aurora explained as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "Can you go grab some drinks, and I'll turn on the games?" She asked him.

"I'll grab some plates too." He told her and kissed her temple while she grabbed the remote. "You'll be proud of our young Midoriya!" He told her from the kitchen as he opened the fridge. Aurora flicked on the tv and looked for the recorded shows. "Although, apparently young Todoroki spoke with him on something pressing."

"I had the displeasure of bumping into Endeavor, by the way." Aurora added.

"So did I." He explained as he sat down and set two cups and a large soda on the table. "He doesn't even see his own child as a person. I don't understand how that man became a hero."

"I know." She agreed. "Shoto told me some of what happens in his family a while ago. It isn't good." She took another bite of food and paused the games during the opening ceremony. "So, what did Todoroki say to Midoriya."

"He seems to think Midoriya is my secret love child." He said matter of factly and Aurora choked on her food. Toshinori laughed and patted her back.

"Oh my god could you imagine." She laughed as she gained more air. Toshinori chuckled at the thought. "I think I would die if I was Midoriya's mother. He's always getting hurt."

"He gets it from you, you know." Toshinori teased and Aurora laughed harder, slapping his thigh. He laughed at her and poured them both their sodas. "Let's watch it. I can't wait for you to see how well everyone did."

"I can't either." She agreed and they watched. She was able to watch the race earlier, so they skipped ahead to the chariot games. Aurora cheered as she saw the groups winning and shouted at the TV when Midoriya broke the ground while crying. It was hilarious. Toshinori watched his wife as she sat on the edge of her seat during the fights.

"I'm so proud of her." She pointed out even though Ururaka lost. "And I'm pretty happy he went so hard on her. It'll help her grow."

"Holy shit." She breathed as Todoroki and Midoriya created the massive explosion. "That's insane." Then came the finale and the awards. "Did you really have to restrain him like that? That's crazy." She mumbled. "But after his announcement, I'm kinda glad he won." She leaned back with a smile and rested against Toshinori's side. His arm was behind her on the top of the couch. She looked up at him. "They all did so well." She told him. "I'm so proud of our kids." She told him and he almost choked on blood again but laughed it off. She chuckled and rested her head on his chest as he switched to a different channel. They ended up on the news and the attack on her and Ingenium was the topic of conversation.

"This guy is serious business." Toshinori said quietly and tightened an arm around his wife. "You really lucked out."

"Yeah, back up arrived right as Ingenium went down." She explained. "I was stuck most of the time and couldn't do anything to help. It was the worst." They sat in silence and watched the news. After a while they decided to switch to something more light and sat on the couch, just enjoying spending time together. As the night went on and the sun went down, Aurora nodded off and her head lolled against his chest. Before long, Toshinori's head fell back and they fell asleep like that on the couch, both exhausted from the day's escapades


	12. Chapter 12 fever

Toshinori was slowly waking up. It was the day of the post-games ball, something the two of them had been looking forward to for a long while. His eyes weren't open yet, but he could feel the sun shining into the bedroom, warming his face and the blankets. The window was open and fresh air wafted in. He didn't remember opening the window, but welcomed it. He could hear birds outside and people beginning to commute to work. He breathed in deeply and rolled over, trying to wrap an arm around his wife. He frowned when he didn't feel her next to him. He bolted upright when he heard retching.

Aurora was found with her head in the toilet, kneeling on the floor. She vomited for a few minutes and leaned back, catching her breath. She leaned against the tub and felt the cool tile on her hands.

"Aurora, this is the second morning in a row." Toshinori said as he squatted next to her. "I really think you should talk to a doctor about this." Aurora looked at him before rolling her eyes as she breathed.

"They're just going to take my blood again." She told him. "there isn't much they can do for an upset stomach. It's either food poising or the Hero Killer's poison." She looked at him with a soft smile. "I'll feel better in a bit." She assured him and took his hand. He looked at her, concern clear on his face and she blanched before launching forward and sticking her head over the toilet again. He sighed and pulled her hair away from her face. Toshinori rubbed her back as she hurled into the toilet. When she was finally done, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. "That was so nasty." She complained and he just chuckled at her, continuing to rub her back. He kissed her cheek and went back to the bedroom. He opened the closet and looked for one of his best suits. He pulled it out and hung it up on the door. Aurora came out of the bathroom and looked at the one he picked. She smiled at the yellow suit. Yellow suited him so well.

"Do I get to see your dress yet?" he teased and she swatted his arm gently before walking out of the room.

"No, you won't get to see it until later." She told him. "I actually have to go help set up, so I'll probably just get ready there. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked him as she began pulling out things to cook.

Their day passed quickly and Aurora left with her dress to go to the school to help make sure everything was ready. Toshinori began to get ready as the time neared. He thought about everything that had happened lately. He had passed on his torch to Midoriya who was growing more every day, even if he hadn't been able to figure out his quirk quite yet. Things in the shadows were stirring and he couldn't help but feel as though something very bad was coming his way. That being said, this group of kids seemed full of skill and talent and raw determination. They were already formidable, and with more training, they could easily become some of the best. But he needed to remember they were just kids.

 _Vacation had just ended and the second year for Aurora and her friends was beginning to start. It was the first day of classes and people greeted each other. They all hung around in their homeroom. Nemuri and Hizashi were chatting excitedly about the new school year and Toshinori walked over to them._

" _Hey, guys!" He greeted and they looked at him startled. He had always been tall, but he grew at least five inches and bulked up a bit over the summer. "What's wrong?"_

" _Dude, you got taller!" Hizashi pointed out and Toshinori just laughed a bit._

" _And filled out a bit, too." Nemuri added while poking his chest a bit. "Speaking of, wait until you see Aurora." She winked at him, suggestively. "She's filled out a bit too." Toshinori tried to hide his blush, not really sure of what she meant._

" _A lot's happened while you were on vacation." Hizashia explained. "Aurora did a lot of strength training with Aizawa and now she's almost as good as him at fighting. You should have seen their last practice round, she almost had him!" He explained excitedly._

" _Yeah, she's getting better every day." Nemuri agreed. "Although I think all of us are improving." She added. "We've all been working just as hard. I just hope we aren't in over our heads for our internships this year."_

" _I'm sure they won't throw us into anything too difficult." Toshinori suggested with a hopeful smile._

" _Hi guys," Aurora greeted and Toshinori turned to look at her but froze. She was still short but she had changed, they were right. While aurora had always had a healthy frame, her figure was more defined. She had developed more than the previous year, giving her more curves. Though this could be attributed to the increase in muscle. Her hair had changed too. It was still straightened and the top was black but towards the tips it faded to a soft pink. She blushed at him and looked away. "Something wrong?" She asked and shifted her weight on her feet. Her skin had been slightly tanned from being outside in the sun. He watched as her skirt bounced against her thighs and he struggled to speak._

" _Get a room!" Hizashi shouted at them, making them both turn red._

" _Hizashi, stop bothering them." Aizawa told them, walking over to join them. His hair was still messy but had been cut shorter. He had also grown and gained some muscle to him. You could see the sleeves of his blazer tighten on his arms as he crossed them._

 _The group spent a small amount of time catching up before being forced into their seats as class began. They spent the day talking about what everyone had been up to. They were able to see each other over break, but many of them went out of town the last few weeks before school started. At the end of they day, they all agreed to go for ice cream since the weather was still so warm. The entire way there, Aurora and Toshinori held hands. They stole glances at one another and let each other taste the ice cream, though Toshinori later had to defend it from hizashi. Aurora laughed as the two boys struggled over it. It was nice for them all to be together again. She had missed them greatly._

Toshinori straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. It had been so long since he had been to one of these dances and he was happy for the chance to do it again, even if it was as a chaperone. He would have to be careful about how long he flexed for, but he could easily slip out for a few minutes at a time without being noticed, especially once the students began dancing.

He made it there with no issue and greeted his colleagues. They stood and chatted for a brief moment before students began arriving. The teachers were gathered near the doors and as the students walked in, they clapped and cheered for a job well done.

"Where's Aurora?" All Might asked Midnight quietly. She stood in a dark purple sequined dress that had a low neckline and almost no back. It hit the floor and hid her back strappy heels.

"I think she had to run to the bathroom real quick." She explained. "She said her stomach had been bothering her all day. Is she sick?"

"I don't know." He told her. "She think's it's just the effects of whatever was used by Hero Killer Stain when he got her with his sword."

"But he doesn't use poison." Midnight countered, she had been debriefed on the situation. "He can paralyze people by licking their blood. It's his quirk." This made Toshinori very concerned. "You don't think-" Nemuri was about to ask but was cut off by All Might.

"Young Midoriya!" He greeted the boy in the dark green suit and black tie. The boy lit up and ran over to him.

"All Might!" He greeted, excited. Ururaka followed him in her knee length pink dress.

"I am glad to see you two are well." He spoke to the both of them. "You both did very well in the games. I am very proud of my students!" The two beamed up at him but then Midoriya's smile faded and he looked around.

"Where's Aurora?" he asked and before All Might could respond, Aurora stepped in.

"I'm here." She said, stepping out from behind her large husband.

"Woah." Midoriya and ururaka muttered. "Your dress is so pretty!" Ururaka beamed and Aurora blushed.

"Thank you both!" She thanked them and put her hands on their shoulders. "I was able to watch the games the other night. I just wanted to say how proud I am of both of you." She looked at Ururaka. "Especially you, young lady." The girl looked startled at this. "You went against one of the more violent members of your class and you not only stood your ground, you put up a very good fight. I am so proud of you." Ururaka was a blushing mess and couldn't speak. Midoriya just smiled at his friends, glad to see her getting the praise and recognition she deserved. "Why don't you two go find your seats." She suggested and Midoriya helped guide his friend over to the tables. "Sorry I was late." She apologized and looked at her husband. All Might was staring at his wife. She was stunning. Aurora stood in a figure hugging mermaid cut dress. It was a soft pink and made of a flowy material. While the dress was soft and feminine, black velvet details gave it a bit of an edge. Her brown hair was braided loosely and rested against her shoulder. In her hair, he noticed soft pink streaks that matched the dress. He continued to eye her up and down and she blushed. It was almost as though he couldn't look away. Then he saw the soft pink carnation in her hair and smiled.

"Hey, guys look!" Mina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Deku and Ururaka and spun them around. The three looked at Al Might and Aurora. Aurora was blushing and shifted her weight awkwardly as All Might stared at her. "They've gotta be together!" She whispered.

"I know right?" Ururaka agreed and Deku immediately tried to explain they were just friends.

"Dude," Denki interrupted and pointed to their teachers again as All Might gently rested a hand on her arm and leaned in. "Friend's don't get that close." He stated and they watched as All Might whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Ururaka exclaimed quietly and hugged Mina who shared the sentiment. When all Might had pulled away, Aurora's face was pinker than her dress and All Might was laughing.

"What do you think he said to her?" Denki asked.

"Probably something perverted." Mineta chuckled darkly from under the table and Mina kicked him back under it.

"No way!" She argued. "I bet he's a total gentleman!"

"You look more lovely than our wedding." He told her quietly. "And you remember what happened then right?" He whispered in her ear and Aurora suddenly felt very flushed and pulled at her collar a bit, trying to cool her self down.

"If everyone could please take their seats," Principal Nezu announced and everyone moved to their respective seats. At the table for teachers, the small group noticed Aurora and All Might sitting very close together.

"Are they holding hands?" ururaka asked Midoriya who just sweat dropped.

"I feel like you are too invested in our teacher's love life." He said nervously.

"so there IS something!" She huffed with a gleam in her eye.

"Before we begin," The principal announced, gaining everyone's attention. "I want to thank each and every one of you for your participation in the games. You all performed wonderfully and us teachers are all proud of your conduct. You each acted on the morals of this school and behaved as ideal representatives. You should all be proud of your efforts and progress. Please use this time to celebrate all of your hard work. And a special congratulations to our three victors! Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, and Fumikage Tokoyami!" Everyone clapped as the three students stood, though Bakugo looked less than pleased.

The dinner began and Aurora watched her students. They all were talking either with each other or with other professional heroes. She even noticed Shinso was able to speak with a few heroes. She was pleased to see this and made a mental note to remind herself to speak with Nezu on transferring him to 1-A. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but based off of his performance, he deserved to be in the hero class.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a heavy hand on her thigh. What on earth was he doing? She gave him a look and he leaned in to whisper in her ear again.

"Dude, I wonder how long they've been together?" Kirishima pointed out, elbowing Bakugo.

"Why the hell should I care?" He shouted and went back to eating.

"How did they meet?" Sero asked.

"Don't you think we should just ask them?" Asui suggested.

"yeah!" Mina agreed, excited. "Let's ask her in class on Monday!" they seemed to come to a consensus and Midoriya sat there, worried. Would she tell the truth? The classes continued eating and conversing. Before long, the pro heroes had excused themselves and left for the evening. When this happened, Present Mic excused himself from the teacher's table.

"Excuse me, I have to go turn this place up!" he announced excitedly. Aurora laughed and Aizawa groaned.

"What, you know you had fun last time!" She teased him and she swore she could have seen a hint of a smile. Hizashi walked over to the DJ station and started music. The students looked around, startled for a minute.

"All right everyone!" He announced loudly, "Time to get this party started!" he shouted and turned up the music. He started with a high energy song and people began rushing onto the dance floor with friends or partners or alone. Aurora watched as her class flailed around just as she and her friends had.

"Come on you guys," Nemuri said, appearing behind them and grabbing Aurora and Aizawa by the shoulders. "Let's throw it back like it's Thursday!" She cheered and dragged them to the floor. Aizawa and Aurora blanched and shared disturbed looks at her terrible joke before Aurora began laughing and grabbed Midnight's arm and dancing with her.

The three of them danced and goofed around until Aizawa could retreat back to the table. Aurora turned around and waved at her husband to join them.

"You really should go." Aizawa encouraged. "I think it will mean a lot to the students, and more importantly to her."

"What do you mean?" He asked his long time friend.

"You both put up a good front." He explained. "But for those of us who know you, it's easy to see. Dance with her, show her everything is alright." He looked his friend dead in the eyes. "Be her hero." Toshinori, with a renewed determination, nodded and moved to join the students. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but everyone was excited for a chance to dance and party with their favorite hero.

Aurora laughed when she saw him giving Ururaka a twirl before sending her back to Midoriya. Aurora danced with a few of her students as well, laughing and just enjoying the peace. She let out and oof when she bumped into All Might. She turned to give him a smile and he smiled back. Present Mic then switched the music.

"All right everyone!" He announced. "Time to pair up with your favorite people, let's take this song a bit slow." Some people left to go sit back down but Aurora looked around and saw many of her students were dancing. Midnight had dragged Aizawa back to the dance floor and she couldn't help but laugh.

Midoriya felt Ururaka tapping his shoulder frantically and followed her gaze to what had caught her attention. He looked over and saw his two teachers standing in the middle of dancing hisghschoolers. Ururaka's slapping only increased as they watched All Might take her hand gently and pull her close.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so pink." Kaminari pointed out as he and Jiro moved closer.

"I'm surprised at how good they look together." Jiro commented. "She's so short compared to him."

"They have to be dating!" ururaka announced.

"Honey, I bet they've done more than date." Kaminari pointed out with a grin and Jiro gagged.

"Ugh!" She swatted his arm. "I don't want that image in my head!"

"Yeah." Midoriya said with a blanched and horrified look. "I don't think I wanna know about my teachers that much."

Aurora felt his hand resting above her ass and he pulled her closer. They really shouldn't be broadcasting their relationship like this but she didn't care. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. She could hear his heartbeat and she smiled. He dropped down to her ear.

"I mean it, Aurora." He told her quietly. "You are stunning in that dress." He told her. She looked up at him with a soft blush. It seemed as though she couldn't stop blushing. He leaned down and was mere inches from her lips when she spoke in a hushed whisper and turned her head.

"Don't they'll see." She told him. "I think 1-A already knows at this point." She felt him chuckle and he gently pulled her chin towards him and kissed her gently.

"Does it really matter, then?" He asked after pulling away. Aurora looked over her shoulder to see a few of her students gaping at her. Mina and Ururaka were losing their minds and she couldn't help but laugh and wave awkwardly.

"Man, go Aurora!" Kirishima stated.

"Go All Might." Kaminari added.

"Would you two stop?" Jiro asked but it was no use. Everyone was abuzz about the kiss. The buzz continued through the dance and into class the next Monday. The whole school was talking about it.

"Ok, we gotta make sure we ask her today!" Mina told the group as they waited for homeroom to start. They were all in agreement and most of the guys were in on it too. They had so many questions.

All Might stepped into the class room and greeted them brightly.

"Maybe that's why he always smiles." Kaminari joked to Sero. The two laughed quietly as All Might explained the day's assignment.

Aurora sat in the nurse's office, completely unaware of her student's plot. The lab results from her blood were in and she wrung her hands nervously. Usually, Recovery Girl would just call her over the phone, but this time she had called aurora in to speak with her in person.

Recovery Girl sat in front of Aurora and the two sat in silence. This wasn't good.

"How have you been feeling lately?" She asked Aurora carefully.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She asked. Why was she beating around the bush? Recovery girl messed with the papers in front of her. She wasn't smiling.

"The results came back and showed no traces of poison." She explained and Aurora looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." She told the nurse. "I've been vomiting every day since I got cut. I'm almost always nasueas and at first I thought it was just my quirk but-"

"Aurora, there was no poison in your blood." Recovery girl cut her off. "But that doesn't mean everything is normal." Aurora's stomach knotted. What was wrong then? "The lab found something else. It's indicative of something that I feel you needed to know immediately." Recovery Girl sighed and paused before looking at Aurora. "It's not something I feel should be said over the phone."

"And that is the end of the lesson for today!" All Might announced and the students sighed in relief. He had gone through the material extremely quickly and they struggled to catch up. "Any questions?" He asked and looked around the room. No one raised their hands so he clapped his hands together. "All right then!" He saluted them. "It is time for me to take my leave! Aurora should be here to being her class any minute now!" He bid them a good day and opened the door to leave.

All Might froze when he opened the door. Standing across the hall infront of the glass windows was Aurora. She stood still as a statue and her head was angled down just enough to cast an ominous shadow over her face. He hesitated before stepping into the hall and letting the door close. It didn't quite close all the way, but he didn't notice.

"What's going on?" Jiro asked as she stood from her desk. "Why did he just stop like that?"

"Let's look and see if anyone's there." Kaminari suggested.

"We should all remain in our seats!" Iida announced as several people peeked out the door "Aurora will be here any moment!"

"dude, Aurora is the one out there." Kaminari told him. "They're talking about something." He tried to listen. "I can't make it out." Jiro plugged one ear into the door and listened. More people rose from their seats to look out into the hall.

"Aurora." He called to her quietly as he stood infront of her. She didn't look up. "Aurora, what's wrong?"

"I got my blood results back." She told him quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, worried for the worst. "What happened? Are you allright?"

"Toshinori, I-" She hesitated and then mumbled, still not looking up at her husband. He put his hands on her arms gently.

"Aurora, tell me." He told her and he saw tears falling down her cheeks. His heart rate sped up. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." Her shoulders began to shake and she looked up at him. He saw the tears on her face and they clashed with her smile. Her lips formed the words but he didn't register them. He froze in his place for a few seconds. "What did you say?" He asked slowly. Aurora giggled at his confusion.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" came a roar from their students and Aurora looked over to the class room and saw the majority of the class falling into the hall. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" They shouted and Aurora laughed and looked back at her husband. All Might was as still as a statue and could do nothing but stare. Aurora laughed nervously. "SAY SOMETHING!" Kirishimia shouted at his teacher, startling him out of his shock. He picked her up gently and Aurora laughed loudly as he spun her around before setting her back on the ground with a roaring laugh. The two could only laugh and he held her close. Aurora cried tears of joy into his chest.

"You're going to be a father, Toshinori." She whispered and he held tighter.


	13. Chapter 13 Home Making

Eh, just some homey feels

"Toshinori, are they on their way yet?" Aurora asked over her shoulder as she lifted the dish out of the oven. Toshinori appeared beside her in his unflexed form, wearing another set of oven mitts, and took the dish from her with a smile.

"Let me take that." He told her and set it on the potholders. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated." Aroura laughed and shook off her oven mitts. "So have you heard from them?"

"Yeah, they should be here in a few minutes." He told he and took off his own mitts. "You really should be more careful. The doctor's said you probably wouldn't carry anything to term." He reminded her and her stomach sank. "It's a miracle we were even able to conceive." He told her gently and rested a hand on her stomach. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers with a soft smile. "But we'll see a doctor. It'll work." She closed her eyes and breathed, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"I can't believe it." She whispered to him, laughing nervously. "It's so weird." Toshinori smiled at his wife.

"I don't think they'll believe us." He chuckled back. His hands moved to her hips and he lowered his head to her ear. "We do have a while before they arrive." Toshinori smirked at his wife before lifting her in the air and setting her on the counter behind them, away from the food. He began kissing behind her ear and Aurora giggled.

"Toshinori, they'll be there any second." She giggled and gently pushed on his shoulders, but she parted her legs anyway, reveling in the affection, and pulled him closer. She kissed him deeply and he pressed against her. Aurora wrapped her arms around him and she felt his hands grab her ass and pull her hips towards him, making her giggle.

"Well, had I known it was going to be this kind of party, I would have brought my toys." A cheeky voice called out, startling the two of them. Aurora looked over her shoulder, startled, to see their three friends standing in the doorway. Aurora turned beet red.

"You never knock!" Aurora shouted at Nemuri who just laughed. They had let themselves in, again. They all walked in and closed the door.

"You'll forgive me." Nemuir assured her and walked over to the couple. Toshinori stepped away and helped Aurora off the counter before Nemuri wrapped her in a hug. "I'm just glad you're alright. I heard about your run in with the killer."

"Yeah, not my best moment." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "To be honest, Ingenium really saved my ass and he got the worst of it." She turned to Aizawa who was standing off to the side. "We should keep an eye on Iida by the way. I think he's going to take it pretty hard."

"Well, they will be picking names next week and then starting their internships." AIzawa explained. "He comes from a family of heroes. I'm sure he is aware of the risks we all face."

"If not, he'll figure it out soon enough!" Hizashi called from his seat on the couch. "Hey, is dinner almost ready?" Aurora grabbed a stack of plates and silverware and walked over to him, putting them on the coffee table with a smile.

"Yep, and you get to set the table." She told him with a threatening smile. Hizashi considered her smile for a brief moment before complying with her request. He got up and grabbed the stack and moved to the table.

"So, what did you guys need to tell us?" Aizawa asked Toshinori. He held up his hands with guilty smile.

"We can't just have our friends over for dinner?" He asked and Aizawa just sighed. Toshinori dropped his hands and offered a small smile. "I think she would want to tell you during dinner."

"Then let's eat soon!" Nemuri cheered as she moved to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. Toshinori and Aurora were used to their friends helping themselves to their food. They were all guilty of it. How many weekends had they spent at each other's homes? How much money had spent just on restocking the fridge?

Toshinori carefully brought the large dish to the table, careful not to bump into Hizashi. Nemuri brought the now open wine bottle over and placed glasses at each seat and began filling them.

"Oh, you don't have to fill hers." He told her. Nemurin looked at him confused but just shrugged and removed the glass. "Speaking of, where did she go?"

"Oh, she just went to the bathroom real quick." Hizashi told them. Aizawa had grabbed another dish of food and brought it over, placing it on the table. "This all looks amazing by the way." He sniffed over the food. "Smells great, too." Nemuri sat down and began sipping her wine.

"So, how are classes for you all?" She asked. They all began talking about the games, the students, class assignments, and sharing pet peeves on assignments. Aurora hovered in the background, unnoticed at first. She watched as her loved ones with fondness. This was her family, and she was eternally grateful they had made it this far.

" _You don't have to do this." Aurora panted, bent over but ready to move at a moment's notice. She whipped the blood on her forehead, keeping it from falling into her eyes. "Please, don't make me do this, Zoe."_

" _What," the older woman asked, wiping away the blood from her mouth "Do you really think you can put me down? Are you really prepared to kill your own sister?" The woman laughed. "You've put up a good fight." She said and began moving closer. "But we both know you're just waiting for another hero to show up and take over." The woman, Zoe, flexed her own aura. It was a dark swirling purple and it clashed with Aurora's aura that reflected many colors. Their aura's clashed violently, creating a static charge between them. Aurora charged without warning and swung at her sister. Once more they came to blows._

" _This can all be fixed, Zoe!" Aurora shouted as she aimed a kick for her sister's head. It was blocked and she pushed off Zoe's arm. "If you turn yourself in, tell them what really happened-"_

" _Shut up!" Zoe shouted, scowling "Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" She threw a punch at Aurora who dodged it. "You've been coddled all your life! How you became a hero is a mystery to me! How could you, the weak little crybaby you are, ever hope to actually beat a villain. You can't even beat your own sister!" She shouted and struck Aurora in the face, making her stumble back. "All because you can't believe your sister's the cold blooded killer she is!" Zoe cackled as she charged her sister. She didn't have another choice, a way out. Aurora gathered her energy into her palm and with great sadness, slapped her sister in the face._

 _Zoe stood there, staring, dazed. Her eyes were glossed over and she didn't move. It was over. Aurora's face remained blank as she looked at the vegetable before her. She reached her arms out and caught the falling body of her sister._

 _She sat there, her sister in her arms. Around them the fire burned and heroes moved, evacuating the civilians or putting out the fires, trying to salvage the disaster Zoe left in her wake. Her sister's dull eyes looked up at her, for the first time in years there was no hatred for Aurora in those eyes, no resentment, no anger._

 _For the first time in years, she didn't cry over her sister. She didn't have any tears left for her._

"You guys ready to eat?" She asked, sitting down at the table next to her husband.

"Hell yeah," Hizashi piped up and began serving himself from a dish. "I missed lunch today trying to catch up on grading the homework."

"Well maybe you should give them less homework." Nemuri suggested. They all grabbed food and dug in. Aurora's stomach was in knots and it lurched every now and then. How would they react? They all chatted as they ate, covering basic small talk, talking about the food, student antics and the like.

Aurora felt a warm hand rest on her thigh and looked at her husband. He was leaned back in his seat, a picture of ease with a relaxed smile on his face as he looked at her. She blushed a bit and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Aurora," Nemuri said with a smirk, catching the other woman's attention. "You're glowing again." She chuckled and Aurora blushed more and pulled her aura in. Nemuri giggled and sipped on her wine. "What's going on with you lately? You've been glowing like crazy and it's like your head is in the clouds." Hizashi, Aizawa, and Nemuri stared her down, waiting for an answer. They had all noticed something off.

In the mornings, Aurora had stopped drinking coffee, something both her and Aizawa had previously enjoyed. Any time Hizashi had her students after her class, he would walk in while the students were whispering to themselves. Even the more standoffish kids like Bakugo and Tokoyomi seemed interested. When he asked them, they would all close ranks and sit completely silent, refusing to speak. Nemuri had noticed a large change in her friend. Aurora didn't drink coffee or alcohol. She was constantly running to the bathroom, especially in the morning. None of them had spoken to each other about it so none of them had pieced together the information.

Aurora looked over to Toshinori who sat in his seat, still relaxed. He gave her an encouraging smile and she felt a squeeze on her leg. She squeezed his hand back and turned to their friends.

"Well, there was a reason we wanted to have you all over tonight." She started.

"What, other than to see our beautiful faces?" Hizashi joked and Aizawa kicked him under the table. TOshinori chuckled before speaking up.

"There's something we needed to talk to you three about." He explained and looked at them all. Aurora envied his ease. "We've all been friends for a long time, and you three have become family."

"And we brought you here to tell you that this family is about to get a little bigger." Aurora finished and looked at her friends. She saw Aizawa's startled face. He got it. Hizashi seemed a little confused and she could see it slowly coming together. Nemuri, having just about finished her second glass, was looking at them confused.

"No." Hizashi gasped looking between Toshinori and Aurora. Aurora smiled at him, laughing nervously.

"We're pregnant." Aurora said. The room went quiet. For a moment no one spoke, the three didn't move. Aurora gave a nervous glance to Toshinori who was too busy trying not to laugh. Their three friends sat at their table silent, startled, shocked.

Then everything changed. All at once the silent still table erupted into shrieking, shouting, clanging, banging. Aurora was almost knocked out of her chair as Nemuri launched out of her seat to wrap her friend in an excited hug. Aurora was startled but laughed. Nemuri had knocked over her chair on her way up. Hizashi stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"That's amazing!" He shouted and clapped his hands. "This is crazy! Holy shit." He slapped his forehead, trying to wrap his head around the fact that two of his best friends were going to have a baby. Then he paled. "Oh my god, you're going to have a baby." He sat back down and put his head between his legs. "I'm not ready to be an uncle." Toshinori let out a loud laugh at his friend's sudden panic.

"Well, I hate to make it worse," He laughed, "But Aurora and I wanted the three of you to be the godparents." He explained. This got everyone's attention. Nemuri loosened her grip enough that Aurora could pop her head up out of the woman's chest and breathe. Hizashi looked up and Aizawa looked at them. The mood dimmed ever so slightly but Toshinori continued. "We all know we have a risky line of work, even as teachers. We want you three to be the godparents." Nemuri began to tear up and pulled Aurora into her chest again, suffocating the woman.

"We are honored." Aizawa told him. Toshinori smiled at his stoic friend who offered a supportive smile back. Aurora was suffocating and Hizashi was hyperventilating. It was kind of a crazy night, but it was one full of laughter and tears of joy and Aurora basked in it, trying desperately to ignore the dread pricking the back of her head.


	14. Chapter 14 here comes goodbye

_Oof. I cried and I wrote this._

Aurora didn't bother pulling up her hood, in fact she rather enjoyed the rain on her face. She prayed to the skies above that the ran would cool her cheeks and hide her blush. Toshinori had always been affectionate towards her, but since their new development, he had been almost embarrassingly gentle and embarrassingly sweet.

She sat at her desk with a small smile. On her desk, waiting for her, was a still warm pastry and a to-go cup of green tea. There was no note, but she knew who it was.

"He's always been sweet on you," Aizawa pointed out from his spot, "But this is the third time this week, and it's Tuesday." He sipped his coffee. She giggled and took a warm sip of the tea.

"He's worried about me." She explained. "I'm still having morning sickness so I can't keep much down. For some reason, baked goods and tea seem to settle it." Aizawa looked her over. She wasn't showing yet, but she had the unmistakable glow.

"If he feeds you too much, you won't fit in your uniform." He jested and chuckled when she swatted his arm.

"Don't say that." She whined at him. "Stop laughing," she tried so hard not to laugh too as she continued to swat at him.

"Yeah, don't make fun of her like that!" Midnight joined in and wrapped her arms around Aurora. Aizawa rolled his eyes at them and sipped his coffee.

"You're late, Midnight." He pointed out. Aurora looked up at her friend in confusion.

"late for what?" She asked.

"We're helping the students pick their names today." Midnight explained. "Did you forget?" She asked, stifling a laugh at her friend's panicked look.

"That was today?" She asked and began packing her things back up. "I was supposed to be with 1-A this morning!" She hissed.

"Aurora, relax, I'm the homeroom teacher." Aizawa said, pulling her back into her seat. "Finish eating and we'll all go." Aurora pouted but Aizawa stared at her. Midnight huffed and walked away, not interested in another one of their glaring competitions.

Aurora stared straight at him and did the most daring thing she could think of: shoving the whole pastry in her mouth while continuing to hold eye contact. Aizawa glared at her, daring her to try and fit it.

She choked.

He had to help her, by patting her back. Midnight was laughing.

Toshinori peaked into the classroom and watched his wife help the students. She was glowing. It was mix of that natural pregnant glow and her aura. A light pink or yellow light would emanate from her skin every so often. He couldn't help but smile as she worked with the kids.

He adored Aurora, he had ever since they started dating. Before they really met, he noticed her from a distance. She was very aware of how her quirk affected others and tried to keep it from them, often times putting herself at risk. She was so caring and nurturing to those who she let close to her and would go through hell for her students. He had no doubt being a mother would be second nature to her. And her quirk was bound to be useful when the baby arrived.

Toshinori looked at his hand. Could he say the same about himself? Was he ready? Was he capable? All his life he had worked toward becoming the number 1 hero, the pillar of peace. He knew how to fight, how to inspire, how to lead and reassure large populations of people. But what does that do for a child? He looked up and back into the classroom. Aurora was smiling and laughing. After she calmed down, she caught him watching her. She blushed and winked at him. A small smile came to his face. As long as she was there, it would be alright.

"Ah, All Might." Nezu's voice pulled his attention. "I was looking for you!" He said cheerily.

"How can I help you, Principal Nezu?" He asked, curious as to why the principal would seek him out. Usually, if the principal was looking for him, he was looking for the both of them.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." He informed him. His tone was light but his words had weight. "perhaps it is best we meet in my office." Habitual panic set in. Many times, he had been lectured in that man's office. Nevertheless, he followed, his mind plagued with the possibilities and his stomach sinking.

Aurora was walking around, looking over student's shoulders and she paused to watch Bakugo argue with Midnight about his name. She chuckled and looked over Midoriya's shoulder. She noticed it was still blank and he seemed deep in thought.

She could practically feel the cogs whirring in his head, almost like it was on the tip of his tongue. Had he decided on something but wasn't sure? She tapped his shoulder, startling him out of his thought. She smiled at him.

"Trust the first one that pops in your head." She suggested.

"Oh," He paused. "I have one, I just….I'm not sure."

"Can you picture yourself being called this?" She asked and Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"He-he. Yeah actually. Kind of a childhood name actually." He admitted. She could still feel his apprehension. She decided to share a little bit of personal information. She crouched down.

"Midoriya." She spoke, "I've been all around the world, and yet I've never seen the Aurora Borealis." She told him. He looked at her confused. "It's one of the few sights I want to see that I have not been able to see yet. I've wanted to see them ever since I was a kid. I was named after them." She paused and chuckled. "I wanted to be a light in the dark, giving hope to others. I wanted to _be_ those lights for people. That's why I took on the name." It clicked. For some hero's they had names that reflected a part deep inside them. For other's it was just a name they liked. "Midnight blue is her favorite color." Aurora said and pointed to her friend who was cheering on Ururaka. "This name is whatever you want it to be." She stood up and ruffled his hair. "Don't stress too much."

Midoriya sat there, the name ringing in his ears. From Bakugo to his new friends. Each one said differently, each one a different meaning.

"Midoriya, are you ready?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, yes." He said and moved to the front of the class. He looked at his classmates, at his friends, at Aurora who was standing in back watching him with a small smile. _This has to be it._ He thought to himself and turned around his board, revealing his name. Aurora smiled as he explained it. She had a feeling.

"There has to be some mistake." Toshinori argued. The principal sat across from him, his expression calm but stern.

"I am afraid there is no mistaking it." He explained. The two sat in silence, absorbing the severity of the situation before them. Nezu allowed Toshinori to mull over this in his head for a few moments before continuing. "I have looked over the possible courses of actions for this. Our best option at this point is to keep this information from Aurora."

"What?" Toshinori asked quietly, confused. "She needs to know. How else-" Nezu politely stopped him.

"Out of all of the scenarios I have considered, this course of action has the highest probability of success." He explained. "Telling Aurora puts her at risk-" TOshinori stood and shouted.

"Not telling her puts her in more danger!" He shouted. "If something were to happen she'd be completely unprepared!"

"I understand this." Nezu nodded at him and gestured to the chair. Toshinori sat back down, grumbling. "I have considered this and I've considered who she is. Aurora is not one to be contained easily. If she were to know what was going on, there is a high probability the stress alone could break her. There would be nothing we could do to stop her from putting herself and, may I remind you, the unborn child she carries in harms way." This is where Nezu had a good point. Toshinori sat and thought about his wife. There was no doubt in his mind she would either drive herself crazy with worry, or run head first into trouble. As much as he hated it, Nezu was right.

He had to keep this from Aurora.

 _Aurora sat on the couch, curled up next to Toshinori with his arm wrapped around her. She was so warm and comfortable but she could feel his tension. He had been oddly quiet all night and she looked up at him. He had all but insisted on coming over that night, even though he had to go to work early the next day._

" _What's wrong, Toshinori?" She asked him sweetly. He looked away from the tv and down at her. She had let her natural brown grow through and she died the ends purple. She smiled at him. "It's ok. You can tell me." She assured him, thinking it was something like stress from hero work._

 _After graduating, they had to move a little farther apart due to the groups they were working with. The distance was difficult on both of them in different ways, but they made it work. She only began to grow worried when he just stared at her, tears making his eyes glossy._

" _What's wrong?" She whispered her voice catching. "Toshinori, you're scaring me." She told him, sitting up and pulling away from him in order to fully look him in the face. Their show was long forgotten._

" _I'm leaving, Aurora."_

 _Those two words, those two words brought her world crashing down. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe._

" _I'm leaving, Aurora." He repeated slowly. "I'm leaving Japan."_

" _What?" Her voice came out in a whisper. She couldn't believe her ears. Her aura began to glow around her, swirling and changing colors. Purple, grey, dark blue, orange, hints of dark red, more blue. She was hurt, she was confused, angry, scared. "What did I do wrong?" She choked out. Toshinori leaned towards her, pulling her into his chest as tears fell from her eyes. "What did I do wrong?" She sobbed into his chest._

" _Hey, hey." He told her. "Hey, you didn't do anything." He pushed her back to look at her. "Aurora, you didn't do anything wrong."_

" _Then why are you leaving me?" She asked him, trying so hard to pull herself together._

" _I'll be back, it's only for a year." He told her. "It's a job opportunity. I promise I'll come back." Aurora listened to him and kept trying to calm herself. She pulled her aura in and took deep breathes._

" _What's going to happen to us?" She asked him. He was going to be gone for a year, and something told her he would be gone longer. Was it really realistic for them to wait for each other? What happened if someone found someone new? What if? What if? What if? "I don't know if I can take you being gone for so long, Toshinori." He looked at her, his own heart breaking too._

" _I don't want to ask you to wait for me. I don't want to put that strain on you." He told her quietly. "But I don't want to let you go, either." She looked down at her lap. A pregnant pause filled the space between them._

" _This is it." She whispered so quietly he almost missed it. "This is goodbye." She looked at him, her face a calm mask that was only given away by the tear stains. "This is the end for us. I guess it was silly to think…..to think we'd last too far past school." He looked at her, every word she spoke rang truth, but it hurt so much to hear the reality. "I think it would be best if we were both free to see other people." He took her hands in his and they sat there, listening to their relationship fall apart._

" _I hate how much sense you make." He whispered._

" _We need to tell the others." She mumbled and pulled out her cell phone. She could only stare at it. Was this really happening?_

" _I already told them." Toshinori told her. "I told them today."_

" _When did you find out you were leaving?" She asked, almost harshly. Why was she not the first one he told?_

" _I was just offered the position today." He explained. He dreaded the next question._

" _When do you leave?" Aurora asked slowly. He stared at her. Toshinori looked at her soft brown hair, her deep brown eyes, her soft lips, her tear stained cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away, reassure her, tell her everything was alright. He hated himself for doing this to her. But this was the best option for him to make a name for himself, his chance to really make a difference._

" _The plane for America leaves tomorrow." He answered her._

" _Shit." She hissed and looked down, wiping away tears. "Shit, they really don't give you much time, hu?" She chuckled._

" _Yeah." He agreed. They were quiet and still for a while. What do they do? What do they say? This was it, this was the end of them. Toshinori stood and began walking to the door. "I guess I better get going. I'll leave you alone now." He paused and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Aurora." She didn't look up at him and he took a few steps away before she stood._

" _Toshinori." She spoke quietly. He turned and looked at her. She stood before him in pajama shorts and a large sweater. Her arms were wrapped around herself comfortingly, as though she were trying to keep herself together. "Please stay." She whispered and walked towards him. Gently she slipped one of her hands in his._

 _Toshinori looked at their hands before looking at him. She looked up at him and he stared deep into the deep brown pools. He loved her with every ounce of his being and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her tears away as he had done so many times before._

" _Please, just for one last night." She pleaded in a whisper. "Please, Toshinori." He would grant her one last kindness, he would answer her please, he would ease her pain and his own. Toshinori leaned down and kissed her gently, kissing her slowly so he could remember how soft her lips were. She kissed him back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers curled in his hair. They deepened the kiss and he pulled her closer, desperate to feel her against him. His hands slid under her sweater and pulled it over her head. Once it was off, she pulled him by his belt further into the apartment in the direction of the bedroom and he began tugging his own shirt off. They continued to kiss as they entered the bedroom, she began to push her shorts down and kicked them off. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and he let his hands trail over her body, memorizing the feel of her skin and her shape. He wanted to remember everything. Every curve, every freckle. His kissed her everywhere he could and she shimmied out of her underwear, kicking it aside. He leaned back, kneeling on the bed infront of her. He stared at her naked form as he undid his belt and pants. He had to stand to take them off but climbed on top of her. She kissed his chest and sucked on his neck, leaving little bruises behind. She would be damned if he walked away with no reminders. He closed his eyes and focused on how her lips felt on his skin._

 _Aurora kissed his lips again and his tongue explored her mouth as though they were kissing for the first time again. She moved her body against him and spread her legs for him. He rubbed against her before sliding in slowly, moaning at every inch. He moaned into the kisses as she took every inch of him. He began to pull out and then slid back in. Aurora was panting and he rested his forehead against hers and he slid in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him, making him grind into her._

" _Toshinori," She breathed as he began to pump faster. Her heart raced and she began to cry again. "Toshinori," She whispered a little louder. Her nails dug into his skin and he began to sweat as he pumped faster. "Toshinori!" She shouted as she came on him. He continued to fuck her, watching her writhe under him and arch her back. Every gasp and every moan he treasured he leaned down and kissed her chest. One arm wrapped around her back and the other hand cradled the back of her head as he continued. He breathed her in and began to thrust slower._

" _Toshinori," She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. He ground deep into her and he felt her cum on his cock again as she moaned his name in his ear._

" _Aurora." He whispered back. He leaned his head on hers and kept fucking her. "Aurora, I love you. I love you so much." He panted as he breathed her in. "Aurora." He grunted. "I'm getting close." He thrusted in and out. "Fuck, Aurora…"He grunted and he felt her tightening around him again. She was close too. He pumped harder. She moaned loudly as she came and he came too. He came inside her as they rested their foreheads together. She was crying quietly and he rested a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and sniffled. He smiled lovingly at her._

" _You're so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned back a bit, wanting to look at her fully. "I love you, Aurora. Don't cry. I am here." She cried a little more and pulled him to her._

 _Aurora cried herself to sleep on his chest and he held her all night. He let his own tears fall quietly. He hated his decision. He hated how much he hurt her. He hated she couldn't come with him. But if he was ever going to achieve his dream, he needed to leave. And if he didn't, Aurora would hate him for not following his dream. His only solace was that she would still have Nemuri, Aizawa, and Hizashi._

 _They got dressed the next morning in silence. Neither could eat. Eventually he asked if she would like to come with him to the airport. She could only nod. He explained that the others were going to be there too. He would never forgive himself if he left her there alone._

 _They had to stop by his place to grab his things and she helped him pack. Every once in a while he would look over and see her crying into one of his shirts. She would apologize, embarrassed and he would smile and hold her. She hated herself for crying, but she felt as though her world was ending._

 _By the time they made it to the airport she had stopped crying. He slipped his hand into hers and rather than close around his hand, her fingers were limp. He didn't let go._

 _She was with him to check his bags and they met up with their friends. Each one missing their usual expressions. Nemuri looked as though she had also been crying and Hizashi stared at the ground. Aizawa's annoyed demeanor was replaced with a melancholy._

 _They had all chewed him out. Why couldn't he wait? How could he do this to them? To Aurora? Surely there was another option. Each one tried to beg and plead and negotiate. None of them wanted to lose their friend._

" _Hey, guys." Nemuri greeted them and hugged Aurora and then Toshinori._

" _Glad you guys could make it." He told them._

" _Of course." Hizashi tried to sound bright. "How could we miss sending you off? My only regret is we couldn't send you off with a proper goodbye party."_

" _I don't think anyone would wake up after another one of your parties." Aizawa pointed out._

" _Good," Nemuri commented. "That means we'd be able to keep him here longer." Toshinori and Hizashi chuckled. Then they stood in silence, no one quite sure what to say._

" _Come on, let's get you to your gate." Aizawa suggested. Toshinori nodded and they began to walk down the long hall. He looked at Aurora and gently tugged her hand. She followed silently. Small chit chat was made amongst the group as they walked. They sat with him until the plane was starting to board._

" _I guess this is it." He said and faced his friends. They looked at him and at first no one moved. Nemuri broke first and launched onto him._

" _God, you're the biggest idiot I've met." She told him as she hugged him close. He chuckled and didn't argue with her. She released him and wiped away tears. "you better call us." She told him._

" _Of course." He promised._

" _Send a post card or two." Aizawa suggested._

" _Yeah, I've always wanted to go." Hizashi mentioned. "Maybe I'll come visit you soon."_

" _I'd like that." Toshinori agreed. "I can show you some of the best spots or we can see a concert." The two friends hugged and Aizawa stepped forward and hugged him too. They did the pats on the back._

" _Don't you dare forget us, Toshinori." Nemuri told him. He laughed._

" _How could I forget any of you?"_

 _ **Last call for the 6:30 flight to New York, America.**_ _The flight attendant called._

" _I better get going. If you guys want to watch, I think they'll let you watch at those windows." He suggested and Aizawa took the hint._

" _See ya, Toshinori." He said and walked over to the window._

" _Good luck out there, man." Hizashi waved goodbye as he followed suit._

" _Stay safe, Toshinori." Nemuri told him and walked away. Aurora was left alone with him. They looked at each other. What was left to say? He was about to say something when she shrugged off her jacket. She handed it to him and he looked at it. It was his letterman jacket, the jacket he gave her in highschool, the one she loved more than anything._

" _The flight might be cold." She told him. He grabbed it but she didn't let go. "Will you come back?" She asked. He pulled her close and wrapped and arm around her. He kissed her firmly, showing her his sincerity and she believed him._

" _I promise." He whispered against her lips and just like that he was gone, jogging over to the terminal. He gave his ticket to the attendant and just before walking out of site, he looked at her over his shoulder, smiled and winked. And then he was gone._

 _Aurora wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and alone, as she walked over to her friends. This cold couldn't be stopped by her friends, nor could it be stopped by her sweater. This cold seemed to radiate from inside._

 _They all watched from the window as his plane left and they stood there until they could no longer see it. The further away it got, the colder she felt. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Nemuri._

" _Come on, Aurora." She suggested softly. She followed them as they headed towards the exit. Aurora lagged behind and Aizawa noticed. He hung back just enough to gently grab her hand and pull her along. She squeezed his hand tightly. She was beginning to feel swallowed by her grief and loneliness. The small grasp she had on his hand kept her afloat as they navigated the streets._

 _They stopped at Aurora's apartment first and they all hugged her and offered to stay. She said no and just waived them on. Respecting her wishes, they let her be._

" _Are we sure we should be leaving her alone right now?" Hizashi asked._

" _We need to respect her need for space." Aizawa told him._

" _Yeah, but if my boyfriend of however many years just up and left me for a job in another country, I don't think I'd know what to do with myself." Hizashi pointed out._

" _I'd be heartbroken." Nemuri agreed. "I don't think I'd leave the apartment for weeks. And we all know how deeply she feels things."_

" _Yeah, I forgot about her quirk." Hizashi admitted and rubbed the back of his head. "Come to think of it, I'm kind of surprised we didn't see it. This is borderline emotional trauma for her. Shouldn't we have seen something?"_

" _We should stay with her for a bit." Nemuri stated. "I'm going back." She announced and started jogging in the other direction._

" _Wait for me!" Hizashi shouted and followed suit._

" _When have we ever respected her space anyway." Aizawa said to himself and ran after them._

 _Aurora stood in her apartment. It was empty and dark. The sun was setting and her curtains were closed. Everything was still and quiet and dead. She was so cold and so tired. She didn't bother eating or trying to find something to do. Aurora went right back to her bed and crawled underneath the blankets. She tried to will herself to sleep, but she could still smell him on her pillow._

 _The reality of the day came crashing down on her and she held the pillow to her face and screamed. He aura swirled around her wildly. It was so strong it knocked things off shelves and her dresser. She screamed and sobbed as she felt her heart breaking. She couldn't feel anything but the pressing absence of Toshinori. Aurora sobbed and sobbed. She didn't even hear anyone come in. The three of her remaining friend group climbed into bed with her. Nemuri slid infront of her and pulled her into her chest. Aurora wrapped her arm around her friend and cried. Hizashi lay behind her and rubbed her back. Aizawa rested his head against her thigh and lay there, just being there for her, being there for each other._

" _We've got you, baby." Nemuri told her as her friend sobbed into her shirt. Her aura was still flaring around the room wildly and Nemuri pulled up her sleeve. "Shh…hush now, Aurora. Get some sleep. We've got you, honey." She assured her as some of her perfume filled Aurora's nose. Slowly, her sobs and cries died down, as did her aura. They all lay there, quiet._

" _Jeez, I haven't seen it do that in years." Hizashi whispered. "What the hell did he say to her?"_

" _That's not our business." Aizawa grunted from his spot on the bed._

" _Look, we can ask her later." Nemuri whispered. "For now, let's just be here."_


	15. Chapter 15 torn apart

Aurora sat on the couch with her husband's head in her lap. She was playing with his hair as they watched a movie and caught up with each other's days.

"I still can't believe Minetta chose "Grape Juice" as a name." She mentioned. She felt her husband chuckle.

"It suits him, at least." Toshinori pointed out and this time Aurora chuckled.

"How was your day?" She asked him. He hummed as she continued to play with his hair.

"Nothing too exciting." He told her. He sat there, wondering if there was anything worth mentioning, that he could mention at least. Then he froze and sat up, startling Aurora.

"Toshinori?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Midoriya has someone willing to take him on for his internship." He announced and she just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ok, why is this an issue?"

"Guess who his only offer was." He told her and held her gaze. He watched as her expression changed from confusion to fear.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She insisted.

"Yes." Toshinori also insisted, laughing a bit to himself. Aurora looked absolutely horrified. Though she respected him and admired him, Gran Torino always put her on edge. She was borderline terrified of him as a student. That being said, he was also one of her favorite teachers, and he was one of her biggest advocates, especially after defeating Endeavor.

"Oh that poor boy." She mumbled. "Gran Torino is going to be merciless on him."

"It'll be good for him." Toshinori assured her and got up, moving to the kitchen. "Besides, he trained me and look how well I turned out." She heard him pull something out of the freezer and she heard dishes being moved around. She wasn't sure she could fit any more food in her. While she had started having cravings, she wasn't sure she had the hunger yet.

"Well, tomorrow is the student's first day so we have off." She mentioned. "What do you want to do? Do you have to go work at the agency?"

"Nope. I'm free all day tomorrow." He explained to her. "I take it you're taking it easier at yours." She heard him walking back.

"Oh goodness, I think they're more worried than I am." She told him. "They are only going to call me in emergency situations and even then it's only basic rescue." Toshinori stood infront of her and handed her a bowl. Her eyes lit up at the sight of icecream. "I love you." She mumbled as she gently took it from him as though it was made of glass. He chuckled and sat back down next to her.

"I'm glad they've got some sense in them." Toshinori said as he took a bite of his own ice cream. Aurora was quiet. He looked over and saw her crying. He bolted up and set his ice cream down. "Aurora! What's wrong?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she continued to cry. She set her ice cream down and plopped her face in his lap. Toshinori was frozen as his wife sobbed into his grey sweat pants. What did he do? How does he fix it? What the hell happened?

"You're so nice to me." She sobbed. "Thank you so much."

"Aurora." He said and gently pushed her to sit up again. "Are you crying because I brought you ice cream?" He asked, startled. She sniffed and nodded before crying more.

"Yes." She sobbed. "I don't know why I'm crying, I'm so sorry." She sobbed and fell into his lap once more. Toshinori laughed and rubbed her back. A soft blue light glowed from her and he laughed more.

"I know pregnancy can make you moody but I didn't think it would be this strong." He chuckled and she cried harder.

"I'm gonna get fat." She sobbed. Toshinori couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her up and leaned back, holding her as she cried. He reached forward and handed her the ice cream.

"Eat this, you'll feel better." He told her.

"You just want me to get fat." She whined as she tried to stop crying but she took it and took a bite.

"Feel a little better?" He asked her, smiling. She nodded and had another bite. He grabbed his own and dug in. Over the past few days her mood swings had been wild. One day she woke up in a foul mood after not sleeping well. She ended up walking into school in baggy jeans and her old band t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked hungover. She terrified Minetta when he tried to make an inappropriate comment. She had also been found sobbing in the teachers lounge, and in the middle of class, and at home. She had been writing on the chalk board and the chalk broke and she started crying and had to excuse herself from the room to collect herself. Toshinori made a mental note to speak with the nurse at the school about these mood swings.

Are they always so debilitating?

Toshinori lay in bed at night, watching his pregnant wife sleep. She looked so beautiful. Even in her sleep she would glow occasionally. It was a good indicator of the type of dream she was having. He watched as her usual tranquil blues and purples danced around her. They gave the room a soft glow that he often found comforting. There had been many nights he had returned home from a particularly trying day, and he found immediate comfort and relief in her light.

His hand rested on her cheek. There should be so much on his mind that he shouldn't be able to sleep. And while he couldn't sleep at the moment, it had nothing to do with his current worries. No, those fears and doubts were miles away, held at bay by her light. No, his mind was filled with thoughts of the future, hope, excitement for things to come. His old mentor was helping Midoriya, and with how sharp a boy he was, there was no doubt he would learn it quickly. The entire class was growing quickly. And his wife, is beautiful, loving wife, was carrying his son.

Son? Or is it his daughter? He was both worried and excited. There was so much in the future, so much to hope for. He was here and safe in his home with his wife.

Toshinori watched the swirling colors. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she scrunched her face. Her aura flexed and shifted, almost agitated. He paused and watched. The usual blues and purples shifted. Colors such as black, grey, sickly yellow made their way into her aura. He sat up and continued to watch, concern growing.

Her aura that was just a glow over her sleeping form grew and the black covered the entire room with the other colors shifting. He almost didn't recognize these colors. Colors of hurt, betrayal, confusion. Then, like a miasma, red seeped from her and he heard her grunt in her sleep.

"Aurora," He said as he shook her gently. "Aurora!" He began to shake harder.

"Aurora." A feminine voice purred in a tone of false disappointment. He looked over his shoulder. Standing in the corner was a woman dressed in a black suit with red patterns. Her dark hair was tied behind her head. "Look what you've done." She spoke and gestured around the room. Toshinori didn't see anything other than her aura. He turned back to his wife.

"Aurora, wake up." He shook her harder. "Aurora, it's a dream, wake up." The woman moved forward and Aurora began to squirm in her sleep. She rolled over and moaned. "Aurora, wake up!"

"Who do you think you are?" the woman asked, still moving to the bed. "Did you really think you could save them? Were you really that naive?" The red in her aura flared at the woman's words.

"That's enough!" Toshinori shouted and grabbed her by both of her shoulders, rolling her onto her back. Aurora began to struggle and fight back, scream to be let go. "Aurora! Wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!" He shouted at her, jostling her and dodging her limbs until finally her eyes snapped open and she shrieked and sat up, bumping her head against Toshinori painfully. Both grabbed their foreheads in pain.

"Ow." He mumbled before looking at his wife who was laying on her back, rubbing her forehead. "Aurora, are you alright?" She was silent for a moment. "Aurora?"

"I'm fine." She grunted. "Why?"

"You had a nightmare." He pointed out.

"No shit." She grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.

"You haven't had a nightmare about your sister in a while." Aurora sat up and stared at him.

"How did you-" She didn't finish the sentence, she was too confused.

"When you were sleeping." He explained. "I think some of it was projected into the room, like your sister's quirk." Aurora sat there in silence for a while. What does one say to that? How are you supposed to feel when you've just been told your quirk is starting to behave like your sibling's? A sibling who is currently permanently immobilized by your hand. Aurora stared at her palms before rubbing her face and pushing out of bed. "Aurora?" He called gently as he watched his wife pull on her sweatpants. Her messy brown hair was falling out of its braid.

"I need some water." She told him before moving from the room.

Toshinori sat there for a moment and looked at the corner where her sister materialized. Zoe had terrorized her sister all growing up. He saw some of it in high school. How it had gone unnoticed for so long was a mystery to him.

Eventually, he too slipped from the bed and slipped on his slippers before shuffling out into the living area. He found Aurora gripping the countertop, her glass of water now empty. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her before resting his chin on Aurora's head. Toshinori smiled as she leaned against his chest.

Zoe was gone now, she couldn't touch them. She needed to get over it, it's been years.

The couple spent the rest of their night curled up on their couch, watching old movies together and falling asleep on the couch, illuminated by the light of the television. They were awoken by a knock at the door. The knock itself startled them both awake but Aurora made it to the door first. She yawned and rubbed her eye before peering out the peephole. Who on earth would be up this early?

Aurora was startled to see Toshinori's friend, Tsukauchi, on the other side of the door. She stepped back and swung the door open. He smiled at her but paused at her intense look.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" She asked. Why would he be there? Were one of the students hurt already?

"Oh, hey Tsukauchi." Toshinori greeted as he came up behind Aurora and draped an arm around her. "Come on in." He offered as he pulled Aurora away from the door. "I'll make us some coffee."

"Are you two just waking up?" He asked, startled. The couple glanced at each other before looking at him. "It's two in the afternoon." Tsukauchi chuckled. Aurora looked at the clock on the stove. She hadn't realized they slept in so late. Aurora closed the door behind him.

Coffee was made, toast was cooked and pleasantries were made, but Aurora didn't care about all of that. She sipped her tea (since she can't have coffee at the moment) and bounced her leg, quiet impatient.

"No one's hurt, everyone's fine." Tsukauchi reassured her.

"Then why are you hear?" She asked. Aurora realized she was being a little rude and apologized. She needed to get a better grip on herself.

"I understand." He reassured her. "I am actually here to ask a favor of you, Aurora." He stated. This startled Toshinori and Aurora.

"A favor?" She repeated. "Uh, sure, what do you need?"

"We're interrogating the Nomu but we aren't having any luck getting a response from it." He began and was sure to watch Aurora's reaction. He had heard about how the beast had terrified her but now she sat still as a statue and as calm as can be, listening to what he had to say. "If I remember correctly, your quirk can be used to feel the emotions of other's correct?"

"Yes," She confirmed.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to come with me to the station and help us determine a few things about the man." He paused and waited for her response.

"Sure."

"Aurora!" Toshinori interjected, startling her. "At least think about this. Last time you came face to face with this guy, it messed with you pretty bad. Is that something you want to expose yourself to again?" She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll be prepared this time." She assured him with a small but confident smile. "Besides, you'll be there too."

"Actually, I have another reason for being here." Tsukauchi spoke up. Aurora and Toshinori looked at him, confused. "Principal Nezu was at the station earlier, going over the school's security with the police. He wanted me to relay a message since he knew I was coming here anyway. He wanted you to join him at the school. He said he wanted to go over some things with you." Aurora felt uncertain. "We can meet you back at the school if you'd like." Toshinori sat in thought. Nezu was a smart man. Something must have come up in regards to their secondary situation. And Aurora would be too busy at the station to really notice anything.

"Alright." He agreed. "I'll go get ready." He turned to look at Aurora. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She rolled her eyes, but wasn't sure she really would be.

"I'll be fine." She said and stood. She kissed him on the cheek and rested a hand on his chest before slipping past him to go get dressed herself. She pulled on black slacks and a matching blazer. She looked at her blouses and none seemed to catch her eye. She was tired and cranky and honestly wanted something a little more comforting. Then she spied the dark faded black tee shirt. It was old and faded and looked more grey. She smiled and pulled it on. It was her band's tee shirt. It had their name plastered on the top and some purple flowers under the words.

Walking into the police station alone set her nerves on edge. She knew the creature was here. She could feel it. It wasn't rage or bloodlust this time. She couldn't quite make it out. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Tsukauchi led her to where they kept the Nomu. He was in a box and a straight jacket that was hella reinforced. For anyone else, it would have been overkill. And yet, after what she had seen, it didn't seem like enough.

"He's been extremely compliant so far." Tsukauchi explained as they looked at him through the glass. "He hasn't put up a struggle at all. We'll ask him questions, and he'll just sit there. We're hoping you could help us a bit, just gauge his reactions." She nodded at him and he lead her into the room.

Tsukauchi began asking questions and Aurora expanded her aura. She could feel her friend, she could feel the other guard in the room, and she could feel a jumbled mess where the Nomu should have been. She pushed further and focused. She needed to focus. There was so much fear, but this wasn't the time to be scared. She needed to get over it, get over Zoe, get over the Nomu. She was ready. She wasn't usually so easily shaken? Why was she so afraid? The guard and Tsukauchi weren't afraid. They were warry but not afraid. Who else would be afraid in this room?

Then it clicked.

In that moment, the pressing terror that was building wasn't hers. It was the Nomu's and it felt like more than one person.

"Hang on a minute." She said and took a step towards the Nomu. "He's scared. But he's not alone. It feels like there's more than person." A sharp pain struck her head and she winced. She stepped closer. More pain radiated from her head down to her toes. She had to pause and breathe. It hurt so bad. "Somethings wrong." She grunted and held her head. "Something's wrong!" She shouted.

"Aurora!" Tsukauchi called and gently grabbed her. "Aurora, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"It feels…like." She paused. "Like I'm being torn apart…..pulled in different-ngh!" Aurora crouched down, holding her head. "Make it stop. Make it stop, it hurts." She grunted out. Images flashed in her eyes. Different faces, different voices filled her ears. They were begging to be killed, for the suffering to end. There were several but she couldn't count them.

Without warning, startling her friend, she shot up and made a mad dash towards the Nomu where she slapped her hand on his shoulder. The world around her disappeared. Screaming, darkness, pain. She'd never seen this, she'd never _seen_ things through her quirk, and yet here they were, as vivid as a movie. They were writhing and screaming and their forms were being pulled in every direction. She watched as chunks of them were removed and stuck onto one of them.

Something yanked her back and the screams were fading out. Light returned to her and her eyes began to focus. She saw the ceiling tiles first and then her friend came into focus.

"There you are." He said with a smile. "You had us worried. I almost called an ambulance." She felt gold tile under her and she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked. Her throat hurt and her voice was coarse.

"Well, once you touched it, you just started screaming and wouldn't stop. I pulled you away but you passed out." He explained and Aurora sat up. He had pulled her into the hallway.

"He's scared." She explained after a few minutes of silence. "He's scared and in great pain. The bloodlust and rage isn't there right now. I don't know what happened to it, but right now, he's in too much pain. I've never-I've never seen anything like it."

"'Pain?" Tsukauchi asked, confused. "Is he injured?"

"No." She shook her head. "No, it's….it weird. It's like several people were pulled apart and forced into another person. That's…not possible. But god, I can't imagine how it would actually feel."

 _Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry it's so short. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry things have been a little angsty lately. I'm hoping to get to happy things soon. Speaking of…_

 _What kind of flash backs do you want to see?_

 _Their band? The wedding? Highschool drama? What are you guys interested in?_


	16. Chapter 16 play with fire

Aurora remained at the station for a while, typing up and documenting everything she experienced as best she could. Her friend, Tsukauchi, left her to her own devices to meet up with All Might at the school. She assured him she would be alright.

Aurora new it would be a while before she finished, but she didn't realize it would be dark by the time she finished. She walked down the street, enjoying the quiet night. Her hands were in her pockets and she felt her phone. She pulled it out as she walked and checked the notifications. It was quiet. Everyone was home or finishing up work, or out patrolling.

 _Take out for dinner?_ She sent a text to Toshinori and slipped the phone back in her pocket. She looked up at the lights of the city and smiled to herself. It was rare for such a peaceful night. Things had been tense after the attack on the school, but things seemed to have lulled back into normalcy, and Aurora could relax. She could focus on her students, and her growing family. She had so much to look forward to and was excited to see how her students would grow.

Those happy thoughts were quickly put on hold. She felt a rumble through the ground.

 _An earthquake?_ She thought to herself but then looked up. She could see a strange orange glow. She grit her teeth and ran to the nearest building, climbing up the fire escape to the roof. She looked over the city and saw what had caused the commotion. Near by, a building had collapsed.

Aurora grit her teeth and took a few steps back before taking a running leap to the next building. There was no way on earth this was just an accident. Something was going on. Buildings don't just _collapse._

Her attention was pulled by another small fire. She paused and pumped from building to building until she reached the scene. She let herself down and watched as the Nomu was consumed in flames. _Shit._ Fire on that scale could only mean one person.

Aurora turned and faced him.

"Endeavor." She spat out. He turned from the two civilians and looked at her with a smirk. "What the hell is going on?" She asked him.

"It's some kind of attack, clearly." He told her.

"Oh, tell me you're going with the usual 'shoot first, questions later?'" She crossed her arms. "It's been how long and you still haven't learned?" Before Endeavor could respond, their old teacher stepped in.

"Aurora." He said sternly, catching her off guard. "This is not the time."

"Gran Torino?!" She yelped. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized, but then remembered. "Where's Midoriya? Isn't he your intern?" Gran Torino looked around him.

"I don't see him." He said lazily and Aurora almost lost her mind.

"YOU LOST MY STUDEDNT?" She shouted at him. Before anyone could respond, there was a groaning noise as the flames around the Nomu died out. It was still moving. "Damnit, Endeavor."

"That was a low temperature attack." He explained calmly. "But even so, it always K.O.'s my opponent."

"These aren't your average villains!" Aurora shouted at him, slowly releasing her aura and gathering it in her palms. Her colors briefly glowed around her, but now they grew brighter around her hands. "It's similar to the one that attacked the school." Another blast struck the Nomu, startling Aurora and Gran Torino. They both jumped back to escape the flames.

"It's quirk is absorption and release, eh? But it still took damage from my fire." He taunted the thing. IT began to twitch and bulge and Aurora felt a wave of nausea run through her. She grimaced and put a hand over her mouth, losing the concentrated light around her hand.

"Watch it, Todoroki." Gran Torino called out. "It looks like this thing has multiple quirks!" The thing grew in size right as he suggested it and let out a terrifying roar. If aurora hadn't seen what she had only a few hours ago, she would never be able to believe this was once a human being. Now, they were reduced to beasts.

The thing lunged for Endeavor, who stood there calmly, arm extended. Gran Torino stepped in and flew through the Nomu's extended tongues, shredding them from the sheer force. The Nomu wailed in pain, it's shredded tongues flailing in a panic. Aurora saw this opportunity and rushed in. She ran and leapt, arm extended, and forced out as much of her aura in as little time as possible. She struck the face. As she did, she could see the waves of her aura pulsate through the beast's exposed brain. It fell to the ground without any more struggle.

"Seems you have a few new tricks up you sleeve." Endeavor said to her. "Finally, something useful of your quirk."

"I'm just gonna take the compliment." She told him and crossed her arms. Her stomach was still upset and she had all but lost the will to fight him.

"We need to find a way to restrain him." Gran Torino mentioned. "I have faith in your abilities, Aurora, but we can't risk his allies carrying him away."

"Leave him to my side kicks." Endeavor interrupted. "They'll make sure the cops take him. In the mean time, there is an address I need you to investigate for me." Aurora looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Something for Gran Torino to look into? "I am Endeavor. I can take care of the rest of this myself." He explained and began to walk off. H shouted the address over his shoulder as he continued walking and Aurora hurried after him.

"Aurora!" Gran Torino called but it was no use.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"Aurora asked Endeavor, catching up to him. "You have no idea how dangerous these things are. And you just want to take on who knows how many on your own?" He did not respond but began walking faster. "You're still just the hot headed asshole from high school." He began to run and she ran too. "And where is Shoto? Why are all of you losing the students?"

"Shut up and hang on!" He shouted and lifted her under his arm. Without warning, he propelled them into the sky. The pressure on her stomach made her vomit. It wasn't much, mostly bile, and it trailed along behind them. "What are you doing out here when you're sick?" He shouted at her. No good hero would fight while sick. It was just an all around bad idea and could take out several agencies at a time. She looked up at him with pure, unadulterated indignance.

"I'm pregnant, you ass!"

There was a pause and all you could here was the wind whistling past them and the fire from Endeavor keeping them in the air. By the look on his face you would think someone just told him Shoto was dropping out of school.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He shouted at her even louder.

"None of your damn business!" She shouted back. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"There's another one just a few more blocks from here." He explained. "And since you won't leave otherwise, I've decided to let you tag along."

"Do you know how many more there are?" She asked.

"I believe this is the only other one." He explained. They arrived on the scene just in time to watch the surrounding heroes try to attack all at once. They landed just as the Nomu struck the ground. Endeavor set her down and lunged forward. The smoke was starting to clear and they could begin to see where the Nomu was and who he was going after.

"Watch out!" Aurora shouted and Endeavor struck the Nomu, sending it flying. Auror ran over, letting herself glow and providing light until the dust settled. "Are you a right?" She asked the female hero who was almost struck. She nodded in thanks before all the attention went back to the Nomu.

The Nomu's arm regenerated and Aurora's mind flashed back to the day the first Nomu attacked them. They looked so similar, and had similar quirks.

"Regeneration, eh?" Endeavor jeered at the thing. Then he took it head on. There was a brief struggle before Endeavor grabbed the Nomus head and blasted it with fire so hot the flames turned blue. The crowd of heroes watched in awe. Even Aurora was pleasantly surprised at his idea.

"Cells can't regenerate if they're melted together." He said proudly. The Nomu fell and you could feel the tension slipping away. Some of that was Aurora's doing. She let waves of lavender and soft blue roll off of her, shining brighter than the flames. Aurora sent out calm in an effort to decrease stress and prevent shock in the wounded heroes and in the nearby civilians who were caught in the cross fire. What none of them expected was a third Nomu, much less one from the air.

Without warning, Aurora was lifted into the air by her black blazer. She yelped, startled and flailed in the air as the flying Nomu took off. She swung around and grabbed the leg that held her. The Nomu veered off to the side and almost collided with a building. It swerved just right and Aurora's arm and head smacked against the glass window, shattering it. She could feel it pierce her skin but she didn't let go. The Nomu continued to fly, trying to shake her grip off of it's leg. It tried again on another building and this time slammed her against concrete. Aurora was dazed, but determined. She gathered her aura in her hand and sent it through the creature. The waves of her aura made its flesh ripple and it cried out in pain.

It did not release her until a bolt of fire struck its head and Aurora felt herself falling. Her stomach sank, and she couldn't find the air to scream as she plummeted. To her surprise and relief, strong arms caught her and landed on the pavement loudly.

"Damnit, it won't get away." It was Endeavor. She looked up at him and began to wriggle out of his arms.

"Thanks for the catch." She told him.

"You took a nasty hit." He asked her. "You alright?" Aurora didn't want to admit it, but it almost sounded like he cared.

"I'm fine." She told him. "We need to go after him, let's go!" Aurora yelled and took off. Endeavor almost called after her but followed her instead. They followed it from alley to alley. They almost lost it a few times, but were able to stay pretty close on its tail. It rounded one last corner out of site.

"Damn it." Aurora yelled and rounded the corner, only to be met with the group of heroes from earlier.

"What are you all standing around for?" Endeavor called to them. Aurora saw two of her students and saw the blood. Gran Torino was with them. She looked ahead where the group had previously been staring and her blood ran cold. A nomu was laying on the ground, still. Over it was the man dressed in red and black, the man who almost killed Ingenium, the man that almost killed her, and next to him, was a familiar shock of green.

Endeavor saw the scene and felt an intense wave of cold, followed by panic, rage, hatred, fear. It was all overwhelming, he almost felt he couldn't breathe. After a few moments, he found the source. He looked to his side and saw something he hoped to never experience again.

Aurora stood, face blank with shock and white as a ghost. All around her, her aura had gone black. It looked as though ink had been dropped into water and it swirled around her violently.

"Everything I do." Hero Killer Stain said as he straightened up. "Is to build a stronger society." He coughed and panted as he stood. He heard the old hero shout out someone's name and felt a wave of cold behind him. He turned in time to see Aurora Borealis mere feet from him.

"Get away from my student!" She roared as she lashed out to strike him. He was able to doge by mere inches and she followed through with another strike, making him back up away from Midoriya. Her face was whiter than a sheet and it contrasted sharply with the black swirling violently around her. Some of it had gathered in her palms and when it got too close to him, panic would seize his chest. He was too weak and couldn't fight back. All he could do was dodge. She was too fast, too intense. She didn't hesitate. She would aim for his chest and head and he learned her patterns. Soon he was able to begin blocking and he brought his knife into it. He was able to cut her but she was fast and he didn't have a chance to lick the blood.

"Enough!" He roared and kicked her chest, hard, sending her to the ground with a thud where she once again smacked her head. She lay there dazed for a brief moment.

"Ms. Aurora!" Midoriya shouted at her worriedly. She looked and propped herself up on her arms. He was right next to her.

"Fake!" Stain roared. "All of you are fake heroes! And Must be cleansed! I won't allow any of you fakes to kill me!" He neared the two on the ground and Aurora pulled Midorya closer, putting herself between Stain and her student. Her head was too fuzzy, she couldn't focus enough on gathering her aura. "The only one who can kill me, is All Might himself!" Aurora looked at him as the villain stood over them. He wasn't moving, he wasn't speaking anymore. There was a long pause and everyone waited to see what he would do.

The clatter of his knife hitting the pavement broke the tension. He fell to his knees.

"He's out cold!" She heard Endeavor shout. Stain collapsed, falling forward and landing in front of Aurora. He was down. He was out. They had won. The man that had been terrorizing the area for weeks was finally caught. It was over.

It was over.

Aurora sat there, her arms around her student, still shielding him from any potential threat. She realized he had a hand on her back, steadying her as well. She released him and lay back on the pavement. It was over. Her head swam from being hit one too many times. Or maybe it was fatigue. And she could feel the pain from the glass in her arm. It was small and nothing to get too worried about, but she was exhausted. Aurora had been running on pure adrenaline. She had barely slept and didn't remember the last time she properly ate. And on top of this she was pregnant.

It was cool and quiet. She could hear the distant murmurings of those around her and the ambulance a few blocks away. Her eyes drifted closed. The fight was over.


	17. Chapter 17 Ray of Hope

Bear with me. I just buried my dad today

12/3/19

Thank you to everyone who enjoys or reads this story. This song is inspired by What Now by Rihanna. Give it a listen.

 _Colors swirled around her. It spread through the site of the tragedy. Colors of hope, strength, pride, courage, peace, love, joy. The smoke and debris pushed against the colors, but they kept the dark at bay and expanded outward, pushing it further away from the civilians she aimed to protect. People stood in awe of the light show around them, as did Aurora._

 _Yes, she could expand her aura out, but only to a certain point. Never had she stretched it on this scale. The colors were vibrant, more so than they had been in years. The emotions were stronger too, strong enough to affect physical, tangible things._

" _You think your little light show can stop me?" A voice echoed through the smoke. The smoke was black and thick like tar. At the sound of the villain's voice it began encroaching on the people surrounding her. She could hear people choking on the smoke and concentrated once more and pushed her aura further, pushing the smoke back again._

 _Aurora stood in the center of it all. She stood her ground, she stood firm. Her firm gaze landed on the villain trying to choke the city. Her hair flew about her wildly in the wind. Her mask as long gone and her suit was torn and covered in her own blood. There was no doubt cameras were trained on her, this literal beacon of hope. She all but glowed white as she pushed the smoke back._

 _Her heart was still broken. Inside she was full of turmoil. Her personal life was a wreck. But right now, in this moment, there was one thing she knew more than anything: Her light would shine, either until help arrived, or the villain stepped over her dead body._

"Aurora?" her eyes flicked open and looked around. She saw colorful blurs. She blinked until she saw who was standing above her. "Aurora, are you all right?" Gran Torino was talking to her. Above her was also the face of a paramedic. She nodded and moved to sit up, but her body disagreed. She grunted and remained on her back. "Take it easy, Endeavor said you had it pretty rough just a bit ago."

"I'm alright, just a little banged up." She assured them.

"We've been informed of your situation, ma'am." The paramedic informed her and she blinked as he helped her sit up. She looked over at Endeavor who was speaking with the police. "He asked us to be as discrete as possible. We recommend you see a doctor immediately."

"That won't be necessary." She told them and looked around for her students. "I still need to-"

"Aurora, it's over." Gran Torino reassured her. "They took the Hero Killer into custody and the students have already been taken to the hospital. You can take it easy now."

"He's right." Endeavor said as he approached the small group. "All that is left is to address the media. Go on to the hospital. I can easily manage them on my own." She glared at him, suspicious, and forced herself to stand. She swayed slightly and straightened her ruined blazer.

"I'm fine." She insisted, holding Endeavor's gaze. "Let's go get this over with. I'll deal with my injuries later. It's nothing serious anyway."

"I think you've smacked your head too many times tonight." Endeavor reached out to try to guide her to the paramedic, waiting to escort her to the ambulance. She shook him off.

"I think you are over stepping." She said firmly. "You do not get to decide what is best for me." She began to walk past him. "Now let's _go."_ She ordered with a special emphasis on her final word. It sent a chill down the spines of those around her. Gran Torino looked from Aurora's back to Endeavor, the two of them sharing a look.

Endeavor and Aurora made their way down the streets, heading towards the area where most of the commotion was. No doubt the press would be there, sniffing around for information. He handed her a cloth he had asked for from the paramedics.

"Here, wipe your face." He suggested. She took it with quiet thanks and wiped the blood and dirt from her face. She closed her eyes to clean around them and she felt the world sway. She stumbled but caught herself on the wall. Endeavor watched and said nothing. She righted herself and kept walking, not offering an explanation.

Before long they had made their way back. Police and emergency teams were doing their thing. People were looking for injured civilians and working to tape off dangerous areas. Many reporters had congregated and were interviewing civilians and Endeavor's teammates. Once they caught site of the two heroes, they all flocked over, hurling question after question at the two. A few police officers kindly stepped between them, giving them space.

"Do you think they were conncected to the attack on the school?" One asked.

"How do they compare to the one that attacked the school? Are they stronger?"

"How many more do you think are out there?"

"What are the heroes doing to stop this?"

"Do you feel you were more prepared for these compared to the attack on the school?"

"Easy, easy." Aurora chuckled, stepping into her calming, professional tone. She subtly extended her aura to those immediately around her, spreading calm. "I cannot answer many of your questions right now, as I do not have all of the information. I assure you our agencies will release official statements in the following days. In the meantime, please allow me to offer some answers." She paused and they eagerly waited. "In regards to these beings compared to the one at the school, I cannot guarantee these were stronger or weaker. After the fight at the school, yes, many of those involved were able to prepare better for this attack. However, we were also able to utilize different quirks and quirk combinations this time."

"Do you think they are connected to Hero Kill Stain?" Endeavor took over this question.

"While we cannot say for sure at the moment, I personally do not believe so. In the past he primarily worked alone. I cannot see him changing his methods so suddenly."

"Who do you think is behind the attack on the school and the events that unfolded here tonight?"

"That is not something we can answer as it is still under investigation." Endeavor also answered this one.

"What measures are the heroes and faculty taking to protect the school as well as the public?"

"Well if we shared that with everyone, then the villains would find a way to work around it, wouldn't they." Aurora giggled, sending chuckles around to the reporters.

"Have all of the villains involved in this evening been captured?"

"To our knowledge, yes." Endeavor explained. "However, I assume police as well as other hero agencies are on alert for more villains unaccounted for.

"Do you think this attack on the city has anything to do with your sister's escape?" A reporter asked, shoving a mic in Aurora's face. Aurora blinked at her. She must really be concussed. She surely didn't hear her right. Aurora blinked at her again, but then felt the unease coming from the man beside her. She briefly glanced at Endeavor before returning her gaze to the reporter.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." She apologized. "Could you repeat your question?"

"Do you think the attack tonight is connected with your sister's escape from the hospital for the criminally insane?" The reporter asked, a little confused herself. Then something clicked. "Aurora Borealis, were you unaware that your sister, the villain Night Terror, that you yourself personally took down, has escaped from her cell at the hospital?" Aurora could only stare. Her mouth seemed to flop like a fish out of water. She couldn't formulate words, she couldn't understand. How? How? _How?_

Endeavor watched her struggle. His suspicions were correct and he stepped forward. Endeavor stood slightly between Aurora and the press who were now barraging her with questions she had no way of answering.

"We are done here." He ordered firmly, "No more questions. Thank you." The police took over from there, pushing the press back. Aurora couldn't hear much. It was all foggy and blurry. Endeavor escorted her to a nearby police car and helped her inside. He went around the car and entered from the other side.

"Would you mind taking me to the hospital?" The cop in the front seat nodded and off they drove. For a while it was silent. Endeavor was not quite sure what to say. They had never been close. In fact, tonight was the best they had ever gotten along.

"She's out then." Aurora mumbled. "Hu. I would have thought I'd be the first to know."

"No one told you, then." Endeavor concluded. "Odd."

"Yeah." Aurora breathed. She couldn't quite think straight. Her head was a swirling mess and she was feeling nauseous. Damn pregnancy always being there at the worst times. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to think."

"You most likely have a concussion." Endeavor pointed out.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I'll probably call Toshinori from the hospital." She patted her pockets. "I'd call him now, but I seem to have lost my phone." She gave up and leaned her head back while closing her eyes. He had stepped in on her behalf. The man she new from school would have watched her drown in a sea of reporters eating her alive and _laughed._ Why did he step in?

"I am much older than the petty child I once was." He answered as thought reading her thoughts. "I am the number 2 hero. Give me some credit."

"Forgive me if I have some hesitation." She responded. "My scar is difficult to ignore." He remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

On arriving at the hospital, Endeavor stepped out first and met her on the other side, offering her a hand to help her out of the vehicle. Aurora looked at it with skepticism.

"I cannot undo what has already transpired." He told her, catching her momentarily off guard. "I have a suspicion we may be working together in the future. It would be prudent of us to learn to cooperate." She took his hand with a small smile. That was the closest to an apology she would get. She'd take it.


	18. Chapter 18 Mirrors

All Might 18 -Mirrors

Toshinori was furious. Furious with the situation, with the villains, with Endeavor, with himself. He was frustrated, feeling powerless. His pregnant wife was forced to step into a full on _battle_ while he essentially sat on the sidelines.

He ran as fast as he could through the hospital, twisting and turning down the halls, dodging nurses and patients.

"Toshinori, slow down!" Present Mic called from behind, still in his civilian clothes, as he followed his friend through the hospital. "You're gonna hurt someone!" Toshinori kept running. He almost couldn't hear him over his own thoughts. How could he just leave his wife alone? Yes, she was a hero, yes she could defend herself. But she was pregnant, and these villains lately were getting more and more powerful.

He skidded around the corner and looked at the room numbers as he passed them. He almost missed the room he was instructed to go to. Once he found the door, he paused, waiting for Present Mic to catch up. Suddenly, he was almost too scared to go in. What would he find? Would she be like how he found her last time? Toshinori listened and looked around. The emergency room was busy with new patients flooding in from the attack. Medical staff worked quickly and hustled about, moving patients to and from their rooms.

Present Mic caught up and leaned on his friend, trying to catch his breath. Toshinori looked at him and once Present Mic straightened up, Toshinori opened the door and stepped into the room.

 _Toshinori stood in the doorway to the hospital room. It only had one occupant at the moment and she was sleeping quietly. Aurora Borealis lay in the hospital bed near the window, covered in bandages and wires. Her hair was a tangled mess on the pillow and bruises bloomed across her face._

 _He came as quickly as he could, as soon as he heard the news. His heart was racing in his chest and he could hardly breathe. He blamed himself for this. This could have been prevented. Toshinori stepped closer, quietly and pulled a chair closer._

 _Before he sat, he set the vase he had with him on the small bedside table next to her. In it, were her favorite flowers, carnations, ranging from bright yellows and oranges, to the dark velvety reds. And of course, a few of the soft pink ones she adored littered the assortment. He had grabbed all the colors he could find and put them together himself._

 _He sat there, looking at her as she slept. He had seen the fight that did this to her. Aurora had stood her ground, her aura keeping the villain's quirk at bay. The distance her aura covered, along with the intensity, meant it was incredibly taxing on her. She had to keep it at bay long enough for back up to arrive. They didn't come quick enough and she had to find a way to maintain her aura and fight off the villains that attacked._

 _They beat her into the ground, and then some._

 _However, her efforts had managed to stall long enough for help to arrive. None of the civilians she protected were hurt. He had watched the recordings of the fight with a mix of regret and pride. He was proud of her and how far she had come and how hard she had fought. Toshinori couldn't help but regret his absence. If he had been there, in Japan, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If he had been there, maybe he would have been able to help her._

 _He was brought out of his thoughts as she stirred. The light that flooded in through the windows made Aurora squint and she began to wake up. Her face throbbed and her body felt like lead. She grimaced and squinted, letting her eyes readjust to the light._

 _It was incredibly bright in the room and she grimaced. Aurora stirred more when she felt a large, rough hand gently cover hers. She rolled her head slowly to the side and her eyes snapped wide open. He could hear the harsh intake of her breath and her aura flared out defensively, reflecting colors of unease, anxiety, and loss. She had looked at him for no more than a second and he could see the tears building in her eyes._

 _Aurora tried to sit up and Toshinori stood with a soft chuckle, gently pushing her back down._

" _Easy, easy." He told her softly, "you've really been through it." She said nothing in response and could only stare at him. He sat down and rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously as her aura died down. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" He asked her awkwardly._

 _Aurora stared at him for a minute before he shook his head to himself with a small humorless smile._

" _Water." She croaked out. She cleared her throat as he looked at her. "Water, please." He nodded at her._

" _Sure thing."_

"Aurora," He breathed as he looked at her. She smiled weakly at him from her seat on the bed. She waved at him lazily as he and Present Mic stepped into the room. She looked exhausted. Her face had been wiped clean but there was still some blood on her clothes and in her hair. Toshinori walked over to his wife and embraced her gently. "I was so worried. I saw what happened on my way over."

"I'm ok." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm tired and sore, but ok." He released her and looked at her.

"Are the doctors done with you?" He asked her nervously, "Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's fine. That was the first thing I asked them to check." She assured him. "Still waiting on some head scans though." Aurora admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised your brain isn't scrambled by now." Hiazshi joked as he stepped closer. She laughed quietly at him and reached out, gently grabbing his arm.

"Thanks for being here." She told him and he waved her off.

"Eh, don't worry about it." He said with a smile and pointed at Toshinori. "This one needed a lift anyway." She chuckled and leaned into Toshinori's chest and just breathed. She was exhausted. Between what she felt with the Nomu and being tossed around like a rag doll, she was surprised she was able to put up as good of a fight against Stain as she did. It wasn't her best work, in fact it was sloppy and just unhinged rage. She shook her head gently. There was one more thing she had to address.

Aurora sat up and looked at her husband. He met her gaze with a quirked eyebrow, knowing she had something to say. Her stomach dropped. How would he take it? How would he react? She was still struggling to wrap her head around it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly, sensing her apprehension. She took his hands in hers.

"I don't know what happened, or if it's even true." She began and took in a deep breath before dropping the bomb. "Zoe's escaped. She's out there, running loose." The room was silent. Aurora kept talking. "I was asked by a reporter, they wanted to know if her escape had anything to do with the attack tonight. So it's known, just not very publicly. Someone must have leaked it." She sat and thought. Aurora stared out the window, thinking. "I just don't get it." She mumbled.

"What?" Hizashi asked.

"Endeavor knew." She explained, still looking out the window, trying to piece things together. "How did Endeavor know but no one told us?" She asked. "Who else knows and why are they trying to hide it?" She asked and looked at her husband and their friend. "Why didn't they tell us?" She asked. Aurora's glance shifted between Toshinori and Hizashi. They both stood there, letting her look at them. Hizashi seemed preoccupied with a spot on the wall and Toshinori just looked at her, not saying anything. She could feel it, the unease. It came from both of them.

Aurora scrunched her eyebrows and looked at both of them slowly. Her stomach sank. Hizashi couldn't bring himself to look at her. Toshinori stood there, looking her dead in the face, waiting for the inevitable.

"You knew." She whispered, the puzzle pieces falling into place. Over the past however long, Toshinori had been a bit more on edge around her. She chalked it up to the baby. All the meetings with Nezu and the police. All the awkward explanations. The feelings of unease and guilt. Aurora looked at her feet. She should have known. She should have pieced it together sooner. "You both knew."

"Yes." Toshinori confirmed calmly. He had warned Nezu of this. She wasn't stupid or oblivious. She had noticed right from the start and hadn't said anything. She trusted him to tell her if it was important, to talk to her about things. She had trusted him and gave him space, and he broke that trust. He could see the hurt and anger in her aura radiating from her slowly.

"Who else knows?" She asked. Toshinori watched as the red and blue in her aura mixed and began to blend into the sickly black he hoped he would never see again.

"The four of us know." Hizashi spoke up, referring to Aizawa, Midnight, himself, and Toshinori. "Principle Nezu told us right after it happened. I think the police are aware."

"It had been decided to keep it as quiet as possible." Toshinori explained to her. "The less people who knew, the less likely it would be the press would get wind of it, though it seems the inevitable had happened." Aurora looked up at him, as pale as a ghost.

"And yet, no one thought to tell me." She told him, her face firm and intense. He couldn't answer her. He knew better. Every ounce of his being told him to tell her, but he didn't.

A soft knock came from the door and a nurse stepped in. The three of them looked to her and she almost seemed startled at the sudden attention. She cleared her throat. Almost immediate, Aurora pulled her aura back in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She spoke gently and lifted the folder she had. "I have the results of the scans. I would like to go over them with you. All of the doctors are assisting emergency situations." She explained.

"I understand." Aurora nodded. "Is everything ok?" The nurse nodded.

"Aside from some bumps and bruises, there isn't anything but the concussion to worry about." She explained. "It should heal with rest and some mild pain killers. We recommend plenty of rest. We have a note for you to give to your agency if you need it." Aurora walked over and took the note and the clipboard. "If you just sign out here, you're free to go."

"Thank you." Aurora said. She quickly signed the papers and handed them off to the nurse before stepping out of the room leaving the nurse with the two men. Hizashi and Toshinori shared a look and swiftly exited as well, giving the nurse a polite "Thanks." And "Excuse us. The nurse stood in the room and she heard the men calling for Aurora down the hall.

A figure stepped out from behind a bed curtain and the nurse's image flickered briefly before fading away, the clipboard and folder clattering to the floor.

 _Aurora stood at the terminal, nervous and checking her watch anxiously. The plane had landed and deboarded. Where the hell was he? Was she at the right terminal?_

 _It had been about a month since she had last seen him in the hospital. He had only been able to spare a few days, and he spent every moment he could by her side, not that she was awake for most of it. He promised her, before he left again, that he would come back in a month. They had been planning this visit since then._

 _Aurora was an anxious mess. What does she do? What should she say? She was lost in thought and anxiety and didn't notice her aura starting to glow._

 _Toshinori ran around the corner, his heart pounding with excitement, his bag over his shoulder. He had been looking forward to this visit ever since he left. He had been so eager to see her again. He rounded the corner and saw her standing there, in the crowd and he froze. Her hair was brown with lavender highlights. She wore a simple cream sweater and black skinny jeans tucked into furry boots. She was looking at her phone but she looked up, feeling eyes on her, and spotted him. Toshinori could only stare. She looked different but still as beautiful as he remembered. The softer colors looked as good on her as the dark ones._

 _Aurora turned to face him fully. He was bigger. He was always tall and had been building muscle all she knew him, but he seemed to have filled out even more. His hair was as blond as ever and his green cargo pants almost clung to his thighs. He was all muscle and she could begin to see definition through his shirt. Somehow, his letterman jacket still fit him. She smiled slightly and waved at him. They both had changed over the last few years. How would the other take it?_

 _Toshinori grinned and jogged over to her, dropping his duffle bag and picking her up in a hug. She wrapped her toned arms around his neck. She had also built up a small amount of muscle, mostly in her legs. He breathed her in and a sudden pang in his chest told him why they had lost contact. It hurt being so far from her._

 _After a few moments, he released her and set her back on the ground, he noticed her blush but didn't say anything._

" _You, um, you look good." She told him, almost unable to meet his eyes. She looked at his bag and pointed. "This all you have?" She asked him._

" _Yep." He confirmed and picked it up. "It's all I really need." She watched him as he threw the bag over his shoulder again and his shirt rode up just a bit. Her blush deepened and she looked at him._

" _Ok, then let's get going." She said almost breathlessly and turned away. "No need to stay here." Toshinori knew exactly what was going on and needed to taunt her further. He crept up behind her and leaned into her ear, whispering._

" _Thanks for picking me up." He told her and she almost jumped out of her skin._

" _Of course, you're my guest." She explained hurriedly and walked quicker. "Once we drop your things off, we can grab something to eat. I don't really have much at home."_

" _Sounds good to me." He said, standing up. "American food is good, but I miss the food here."_

 _Toshinori followed her up the steps to her apartment. She had moved out shortly after he left. She flipped on the light and he looked around. It was a pretty simple layout but she had a lot of plants._

" _You sure you're ok with sleeping on the couch?" She asked him. "You can still get a hotel room."_

" _Nah, this is fine." He assured her. "Cheaper this way." He wasn't exactly hurting for cash._

" _I'll go grocery shopping later. Let me know if you need anything." She offered. Aurora gestured down the hall. "The bathroom is that way, to the left."_

" _Mind if I use it, freshen up?" He asked._

" _Go ahead." She assured him. She watched him disappear into the bathroom and moved into the hallway. She opened the hall closet and pulled out an extra pillow and blanket. Aurora dropped the things on the couch and checked her phone. The group was planning on meeting up for dinner later once everyone else got off work. She sent a message in the group letting them know he had returned safely. She promised to keep them updated._

 _Toshinori soon joined her in the living room with a smile._

" _You ready?" She asked him and the two left. They walked in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say. They hadn't spoken in over a year at least, aside from the planning for the last month. How long had he been gone?_

" _Welcome back." She told him, finally breaking the silence._

" _Thanks, it's good to be back." He told her._

" _No one was stopping you from visiting." She pointed out calmly but immediately regretted. "Sorry."_

" _No, you're right." He told her. "I should have visited sooner, and I should have kept in touch." Toshinori looked at her as they walked. She wouldn't meet his eyes and just looked ahead._

" _I'm sure you had your reasons." She told him. "Besides, we were all really busy getting started in our new jobs. It's been a bit of a struggle adjusting and finding specialties that suit us. For a while, none of us spoke."_

" _What happened?" He asked. She shrugged._

" _We were all just so busy." Aurora explained. "Honestly, I thought I wouldn't hear from any of them again, so I started building my own friend group from scratch. It was alright, but it wasn't the same."_

" _What changed?" He asked, wondering why._

" _Hizashi had just started his job with his radio show and it gained success quickly. He wanted to celebrate and invited us to one of his house parties." She laughed, thinking back. "Well, it was an apartment party but it was loud, rowdy, cops were called." Aurora paused before starting up again. "It was almost like old times again. We realized how lonely we had been and we starting hanging out again. It started as a once a month thing, but we all see each other more often then that. But we always make sure we do dinner at least once a month."_

" _I'm glad to hear everything worked out." Toshinori said, relieved his old friend group was still together._

" _Yeah." She breathed. They walked in silence for a brief while longer. "So, you seeing anyone?" If Toshinori had been drinking anything he would have spit it out. Sure it was only natural to ask that, it had been a few years, but he was still unprepared. He stuttered and stammered._

" _Ah, no." He finally admitted after collecting himself. "Not for a while now. How about you? Seeing anyone?"_

" _Not anymore." She admitted casually._

" _What happened, if you didn't mind me asking." He prompted, ashamed at the relief that washed over him. He shouldn't care. They were just friends now._

" _I dumped my fiancé a few weeks ago." Aurora admitted. Toshinori stopped walking. Aurora managed a few more steps before stopping and looking at him. "What?" Toshinori could only stare._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her._

" _Why should I have?" She asked. "Would it really have mattered? We hadn't spoken in years. I didn't think you cared."_

" _Aurora…" He trailed off. She was right. They hadn't spoken up until recently. They were friends, but they weren't close anymore. "Sorry."_

" _Not your fault." Aurora assured him._

" _What happened to him?" Toshinori asked her._

" _I spent a week in the ICU after my last battle." Aurora told him. "I'm still on medical leave, not quite back up to fighting yet." She paused and looked at him. "I had only been in the hospital for a day when you visited. Other than our friends and few of my coworkers, who else visited me?"_

" _I don't remember." Toshinori told her. "I was only there for a few days."_

" _You had traveled all the way from America to visit me." She pointed out. "You and I hadn't spoken or seen each other in years. Yet, you still came back for me. You stayed for a few days just to make sure I was ok." Aurora paused and let him absorb the information. "My fiancé at the time, was only a city over." Toshinori's eyes were wide. "If he didn't care enough about me to visit me, then he didn't care enough about marrying me."_

" _Aurora…" Toshinori looked at her. "I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't be." She assured him and gave him a smile. "Besides, I should be thanking you. The whole relationship was turning into excuse after excuse, on both of our sides. I think you just opened my eyes to it. So…Thank you."_

" _Aurora." Toshinori repeated and they stopped walking. She looked up at him, almost hopeful for something. He faltered. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her. But what good would it do? It would just hurt them both again. She deserved better than that. "Why don't we go to the ramen shop we used to like?" He recovered. "It should be right around the corner."_

" _Oh." Aurora acknowledged the sudden shift in conversation. "Um, sure! Sounds good to me."_

Sorry its so short but welcome back! Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19 Are you gonna stay the night

Look, this is just fun. Fight me.

Aurora stuck her chopsticks into the rice angrily and picked up a spring roll, quickly devouring it. Her husband had ordered take out from her favorite Chinese restaurant before he had seen the news and she was famished. She was hungry and angry. She wasn't going to bother waiting for him.

She followed the food with water and set the glass down. She sat in silence, fuming and eating, when she heard the keys in the door and her husband entered. She shoved more chicken into her mouth, not particularly worried about manners.

"I can't fucking believe you." Aurora said through the food in her mouth, looking at him from her spot at the counter, sitting on the barstool. She swallowed her food as he closed the door. "I just…of all things to keep from me." She shook her head and dug around in her food again. She slammed the container on the counter roughly. "I can't even eat now." Toshinori just stood there, much like a child who got caught throwing a ball in the house. She glared at him. "Well say something. Tell me why you didn't tell me. Rationalize it away or better yet," She suggested as she stood up and took a few steps forward, "lie to me some more. That worked so well last time." She grabbed another spring roll and shoved it in her mouth, her hunger returning almost painfully. "God, I'm so fucking hungry." She brushed her hands on her pants. He still didn't say anything.

Aurora glared at him, waiting. He still said nothing.

"I just, all of you, keeping me in the dark." She told him after swallowing. "Of all the things you guys keep from me…and it's funny, I don't remember any of you being the ones to take her down. I'm sure you guys could have had a much easier time with it but no, I'm the one who beats her." She stepped a little closer. "I had the pleasure of turning her into essentially a vegetable and yet someone decides I'm not able to know? What the hell were you guys thinking? Do you not trust me? Do they not trust me?"

Toshinori still said nothing.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She shouted and stepped even closer, grabbing onto his shirt. She was close enough she could see it now. The only light that had been on was the small light in the kitchen. Toshinori had remained in the shadows. But she could see it now, and she could feel it. The guilt, the frustration, the self-loathing. Aurora let him go, shame washing over her. She was throwing a tantrum. No wonder they didn't tell her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be shouting at you. I'm sure you all had your reasons." Aurora spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. She began to turn away when Toshinori released a choked sob and pulled her back to him, wrapping her in his thin arms, one hand on her back, the other on the back of her head, pressing her into his chest.

"Please, forgive me, Aurora." He begged as his tears fell from his face and into her hair. "Forgive me," He continued to say quietly while tears ran down his face. Aurora froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. She really shouldn't have doubted him. It's not like any of them did it maliciously. She rubbed his back and pushed out her aura, trying to give him a calming energy to be surrounded by. She could feel him leaning on her and she was able to hold him for the most part.

"I'm sorry, Toshinori." Auroa continued to rub his back, easing the tension away. "I have no reason to be shouting at you like this."

"Aurora-" He tried to interject but she stopped him.

"No, Toshinori." She spoke softly "You have so much on your plate already. I know you didn't keep this from me maliciously. You were doing what you thought was best. I am sorry if I made you feel you could not trust me with this." She paused and was about to continue on when Toshinori interrupted her with a kiss.

The two stood in the kitchen like that for a moment, lips pressed against each other in the dark. Her arms were wrapped around him and she clutched his shirt and closed her eyes into the kiss. Toshinori kissed her deeply, needily, almost hungrily. She could feel the tension leaving him now that the secret was out. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss by pushing past her lips. Aurora parted them and let him in, feeling his tongue against hers. She found herself breathing heavily and growing lightheaded from arousal. She began to pull up his shirt out of his pants and began undoing his belt.

 _Aurora scrunched up her face and slammed the glass onto the bar. She swallowed the liquor and fought back a cough. Three more glasses slammed next to her._

" _Nemuri, you're trying to kill us." Aizawa coughed as he grabbed for his water. He undid a button in his white shirt and pulled the color away form his neck, trying to minimize the sensation of choking. His sleeves had been rolled up and his hair was in a low ponytail but his bangs still hung over his eyes._

" _Damn." Hizashi slammed down his glass and chugged his beer. "Bet they don't have booze like this over in the states, eh?" he wore a dark red jacket over their old black band tee. His hair was pulled back into a bun and his bangs framed his face. His glasses rested low on the bridge of his nose._

" _Oh honey," Nemuri slurred, "the Americans get weird with it. Isn't that right. Toshinori?" She laughed and turned to him. He was almost slumped over trying not to spit out the burning liquid. Nemuri cackled and wrapped and arm around Aurora. Nemuri was showing off her figure in tight leather pants and boots. She was kept warm by the chunky knot sweater that stopped right under her ribcage. She'd had several people try and catch her attention that evening alone, but none could hold her attention for long._

" _Can I get another one?" Aurora asked the bartender who quirked an eyebrow but refilled her glass. She knocked it back and grimaced at the burn once more. She was waiting for the buzz to hit but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. Aizawa just stared at her like she was possessed._

" _That's my girl!" Nemuri shouted. "Just like old times!"_

" _Hizashi, help me back to the table." Aizawa asked and the two began staggering away. "Food must be close to done by now."_

 _The bar was packed and lively. It was the one they frequented once they were of age. After Toshinori had left, they hadn't gone back. It didn't feel right. Returning after several years, they were glad to see it untouched._

 _Toshinori dropped down into his seat and reached for a glass of water. He was never one for shots, but it was a special occasion. The four of them sat around the table, drinking, laughing, talking, catching up from the past few years._

" _Hizashi, how's your radio station going?" Toshniori asked._

" _It's finally up and running!" He announced proudly. "Got it on a schedule for every Friday night! And My agency lets me off that night so I can keep it going."_

" _That's awesome, Hizashi!" Aurora beamed at him. He had been struggling to get it going consistently since highschool. Other priorities have come in the way._

" _Thanks! It took me long enough, here's hoping it sticks!" He lifted his beer and took a drink. "What about you, Aizawa? How's your agency treating you?" He elbowed the man next to him._

" _I've been doing raids for a while now." He told them. "Seen a lot of strange things. I think I saw one of your fans, Nemuri."_

" _What do you mean?" She asked, confused._

" _When we raided a crappy old motel, we were busting a weapon smuggler." He explained. "Imagine our surprise when we find him cuffed to the bed with a dominatrix standing over him." Aurora almost spit out her drink and Toshiniori and Nemuri laughed so loudly people began to stare._

" _Well, it's a shame I wasn't on the raiding team." Nemuri said as her laughter died down. She had to wipe a tear from her eye. "In fact, work has been so slow lately, I've been considering a second job."_

" _Nemuri, are they not giving you hours?" Aurora asked worriedly. "Do you need help with anything?"_

" _What?" Nemuri asked, startled for a minute before it clicked. "Oh, no no. They pay me well! I'm just getting bored is all. And Principal Nezu has asked me to help with he senior classes."_

" _What?" Aizawa perked up. "You're going to teach at U.A.?" He asked, something all of them had been curious about. After they graduated and went to their prospective professions, each found that while U.A.'s teachings had been helpful, they were wildly unqualified for the work they wanted to do. Each had something to overcome._

" _We've all been hoping for a chance to help better prepare U.A. graduates, take it Nemuri." Hizashia suggested._

" _What do they want you to teach?" Toshinori asked._

" _Well, it's more like they want me to facilitate." She explained. "At least to start." She sipped her drink with a smile. "So what have you been up to over the years, Toshinori. We haven't seen hide or head of you!" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Aurora eyed him carefully, waiting for his response._

" _Well, I was interning at an agency when I arrived," He began to explain. "I was in New York, it's about as big as here it feels like. I was with them for about a year and they asked me to stay, so I said yes."_

" _Yeah, yeah we know that." Nemuri waved at him, "But that can't be all you've done. Haven't you gone sight seeing?" Toshinori laughed a bit._

" _I have pictures," He said as he began pulling out his phone. Nemuri let out ooing noises as she and Hizashi grabbed for his phone. Toshinori tried swatting them away and held the phone away from them. Aurora swiped it and unlocked it, still knowing his password._

" _You went to the Grand Canyon?" She asked as she clicked the first picture in the gallery. Everyone else quickly huddled around her as Toshinori slid his chair closer to her. She could feel his warmth and pushed down a blush as their legs touched. He took the phone and began showing them pictures of his many adventures. Toshinori, while unflexed currently, still had an incredible muscle build. His light teal button put shirt showed tension at the buttons and his legs and ass could barely be contained by his jeans. Aurora discreetly moved her leg away from his and hoped he didn't notice._

 _They sat there, huddled around his phone as he showed them pictures of his adventures and told them stories about his friends in the States. He had some crazy stories. They all returned to their seats once their food arrived and they ordered another round of drinks._

 _While Toshinori and Aizawa were pacing themselves, Nemuri and Hizashi were starting to get louder and slur their words a bit. Aurora was almost suspiciously quiet, but if one watched her long enough, they could see her sway in her seat._

" _You ok?" Toshinori asked, leaning over to her and whispering in her ear. She froze and couldn't stop the blush creeping over her cheeks. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine as he spoke. "You're not usually this quiet when you drink." She leaned away ever so slightly and nodded._

" _I'm fine, thanks." She whispered to him quietly and took a bite out of her food. This interaction did not go unnoticed and the three friends began plotting away._

 _Conversation continued as stories were exchanged and laughs were shared. They ate and drank and told horror stories about work and Nemuri begged Aurora to spill the details on her very brief engagement. Aurora obliged, enjoying the chance to tell them all about her ex-fiance. They concluded he was infact a self important jerk and she was better off without him._

" _I had to practically beg him to go to dinner with me after we were engaged." She explained "and once we were at dinner, I had wished he canceled. He was so boring, I don' know what I was thinking."_

" _Well, if his pictures have anything to do with it." Hizashi slurred suggestively as he pulled up pictures of he man. He was very attractive and very rich._

" _He was so different when we first started seeing each other." Aurora laughed and defended herself. "He was spontaneous and fun but I guess over the years, work began coming first, and I'm not blameless either." Aurora admitted. "It took me a while to agree to actually date him and even then the normal coupley things were so boring."_

" _Sounds like he was more of a rebound for Lia." Nemuri pointed out, resting her chin on her hand. Aurora blushed and Nemuri giggled. "Oh come on, you were head over heels for her."_

" _Lia?" Toshinori asked, curious about who she dated. He kicked himself. It wasn't his business, but curiosity got the better of him._

" _Lia was my first serious relationship after you and I ended." Aurora explained. "We were together for about a year, I think."_

" _Yeah, and you guys moved in together after a month." Hizashi pointed out. "I thought you'd have married her before the year was out."_

" _Ok, that was her idea." Aurora laughed. She reached for her glass and found it was empty._

" _What happened?" Toshinori asked and he almost sounded sad._

" _Oh, it wasn't anything serious." She assured him. "We just grew apart. Our lives took us in different directions. We're still good friends."_

" _Good," Nemuri nodded. "She was sweet and could actually hold her booze." Aurora laughed, trying not to grimace at the memories of the hangovers caused by Lia. The room spun a bit and she could feel the alcohol starting to hit. As conversation continued, she felt herself slurring more and the room spun a bit more. She tried drinking more water, but the damage was done. She was going to have to ride it out and deal with the hangover. She could hear the voices of her friends, but was beginning to have difficulty keeping up. "Aurora, you ok?" Neumuri asked. "You're looking a little green."_

" _Ah, you drank it all too fast again, didn't you." Hizashi waved his hand at her. "Have my water, I don't need it." He pushed his glass over to her._

" _Yes, you do." Aizawa said. "We can always order more water." He pointed out._

" _Actually, I think I might be heading out. It's getting pretty late." Nemuri suggested and yawned. Aurora checked her phone and blinked. It was almost one in the morning. The bar would be closing soon. Slowly but surely, the group paid their checks, said their goodbyes and parted ways. Nemuri called herself a cab and Aizawa and Hizashi walked away, arm in arm. Aurora and Toshinori walked home together giggling, laughing and bumping into each other. The night had been fun and spirits were high. The world still spun around her as the alcohol rushed through her system._

 _The two stumbled into the apartment and giggled quietly at each other. They tossed their coats haphazardly on the small chair in the living room and plopped on the couch. She leaned against him as they laughed over the latest joke. Once they collected themselves, she looked up at him, staring with a soft smile into his blue eyes._

 _He looked at her and rest a hand on her soft face. She felt the world melt away at his touch. All of the pain and frustration and anger just faded away. She moved first and kissed him. Toshinori was startled and confused but kissed her back. His hand wrapped around the back of her head as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. His other arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. Aurora's hands found his shirt and began sloppily undoing the buttons. After a minute, she lost her patience and ripped it open. The snap and scatter of the buttons seemed to break the spell. They pulled apart. Aurora was blushing and failed to keep her aura in check._

 _The two unwrapped themselves from each other and she looked away from him, fearing the sight of him disheveled would send her back into his arms._

" _Sorry about your shirt." She mumbled as she straightened out her skirt._

" _It's fine." He assured her. "We just got a little carried away."_

" _Yes, maybe its best we didn't." Aurora tested, every ounce of her hope he would disagree._

" _Yeah." He agreed and cleared his throat. He stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants nervously. "I uh, ahem, I should go shower." He said and as he turned away Aurora caught sight of something and shot up._

" _Wait!" She shouted. Toshinori looked at her, waiting. She lost her nerve. "Let me get you a fresh towel." She uttered sheepishly and walked to the linen closet in the hall. She opened the door and grabbed a towel. When she turned around she yelped, startled. Toshinori was right behind her, the two of them a hairs width apart in the small hallway. His shirt was still open and the tank top was stretched over his chest. Aurora was almost transfixed and she felt herself go weak at the knees. She opened her mouth to speak but could only stare at him and hand him the towel. He took the towel and tossed it onto the floor behind them before pinning her against the wall and kissing her. Aurora responded immediately and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up. He had her in his arms and started walking to the bed. Aurora broke away to pull her shirt over her head only for her to go back to devouring his lips. The two fell onto the bed and kissed and touched desperately._

 _Toshinori slipped his hands under her skirt and pulled off her tight and panties and kissed up her thighs, biting the soft skin and making her moan._

" _We shouldn't." Aurora mumbled._

" _We really shouldn't." He agree as he pulled away, only to see her panting on the bed, half naked. He all but growled and dove into her chest making her giggle and wrap her legs around him. Toshinori kissed and licked at her chest as he undid his pants and pulled out his dick. "Goddamnit." He breathed. "I just can't stop."_

" _Please don't stop." She told him and unhooked the front of her bra, exposing her breasts to him. "Oh fuck, don't stop." She moaned and gripped his arms as he lined up against her opening. He could feel how wet she was and moaned as he slid in._

" _Shit." He panted as she started to roll her hips against his. "Shit, Aurora." He grabbed her hips, needing her to stop. She didn't pick up on this and just kept grinding. He grunted and doubled over, trying not to cum already. He began to move inside her and kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat and her fingernails dragged down his back. He pounded her harder and she came all over his cock and she came hard. He felt her clenching around him and came as well, being sure to pull out as they hadn't had time for a condom. "Sorry." He told her quietly and kissed her cheek. "I've been wanting you since I landed." She nodded and thought for a minute. Was this really a good idea? She decided to throw caution out the wind and wrapped her legs around him. He looked at her, confused. He opened his mouth to say something but she shifted with her hips, rolling them over until she was on top. She rubbed his sensitive cock against her, making him writhe. He gripped her hips and stilled her, giving her a smirk. "So that's how you want to play." He said and slammed into her, making her face go wide in shock. He pumped in and out of her and she bounced on top of him._

" _Toshinori!" She cried as she came again and again. Aurora rolled her head back and Toshinori sat up, wrapping his arms around her and digging his teeth into her neck, making her cum even harder. Once she came down from that high, he laid her down and her head hung off the end of the bed. Toshinori continued to pump into her and biting her neck and chest. She cried out and gripped at the sheets, pulling it up and accidently screwing them up. She couldn't stop coming on his dick and he kept railing her until he came again, once more pulling out._

" _Fuck, Aurora." He whispered into her neck._

" _Don't stop." She told him, making him perk his head up. Aurora looked him dead in his eyes. "I've got you for the night. I'll be damned if we're just going to sleep through it." He chuckled and kissed her before getting off of her._

" _Then let me get some water." He said as he slid off the bed and headed to the kitchen. He rubbed his face and turned on the kitchen light. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice. He was half way through with it when he heard Aurora behind him. He chuckled. "I said I'd be right back." He said as he turned to see her. Aurora had removed the rest of her clothes and pressed against his chest._

" _You took too long." She said and began kissing his chest. Her fingers grazed his skin and she kissed down his chest and over his stomach._

" _Aurora, what-" He gasped and she nibbled on the sensitive skin next to his groin. Aurora was on her knees and took him into her mouth. She could taste the both of them on her tongue and continued to suck and lick. "Aurora." He grunted. If he hadn't set the glass down he would have dropped it. One hand was tangled in her hair and the other gripped the counter. She moved up and down his shaft, driving him insane. He couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to fuck all night? Fine._

 _Toshinori grabbed her arm and pulled her up before bending her over the kitchen table and wrapping his hand in her hair again. He bent over and growled in her ear. "Hang on tight." He told her and she gripped the table._

Aurora sat next to Aizawa and across from her husband. Across from Aizawa sat Present Mic. She could smell Aizawa's coffee and longed for it. She would have to settle for tea.

"How do you think everyone's internships are going?" She asked Aizawa.

"Well, aside from Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki, I'm getting some good reviews." He explained. "Each one is doing well with their agency."

"That's good to hear." Aurora mentioned. "They all work so hard."

"Honestly, I'm just glad those three survived last night." Toshinori chimed in.

 _A phone call is here. A phone call is here. A phone call is here._

The three of them stared at Toshinori as he pulled out his phone. Aurora shook her head and giggled. Toshinori shot up and spat blood as he spoke with Gran Torino. Aurora almost felt bad for him but she had her own run in with the man last night. Surely, Toshinori could survive a phone call. He politely excused himself and the three friends went back to their work.

"He can't possibly be serious with that ringtone." Aizawa mumbled and Aurora laughed.

"Aizawa, after everything that's been happening, I want to start talking with the students one on one." Aurora spoke. "I was also wondering if you'd mind if I joined you all on the trip over the summer."

"By the time the camp roles around, won't you be like really pregnant?" Hizashi asked and made a gesture of having a large stomach. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not asking to actually train them." She explained. "Mostly I just want to take pictures. I think it'll be a good idea to start tracking their progress."

"You're just nosy." Hizashi teased.


	20. Chapter 20 Counsel

"Please, have a seat." Aurora gestured to the seat across from her. "Thank you for meeting with me. I apologize for the meeting space, however the school does not have a private office yet."

"What's this about?" Bakugo asked as he sat. Aurora slid a cup of tea across the table between them, offering it to him.

"With all that you and your class have been through, I felt it would be beneficial to meet with each of you." She explained, her own cup of tea warming her hands. Aurora leaned back against the couch.

"What we've been through?" He sounded almost cautious, but his voice still had its sharpness. It reminded her of a serrated knife.

"Within your first few weeks of school, your class was not only attacked by villains, many of you witnessed extreme violence against three of your teachers." Aurora pointed out. There was a brief silence as she sipped her tea.

"We're gonna see lots of that kind of crap." He argued and crossed his arms, leaving his tea untouched. "I don't see why it matters."

"Because like it or not, Bakugo, you all are still children." She took another sip as he sat in silence. "Do you know what happens to the human brain when exposed to trauma?" Aurora asked, sounding almost off handedly.

"I've been paying attention in class, haven't I?" He bit back, referring to his stellar grades. While he had been aceing every assignment on theory, Aurora hadn't tested them in practice.

"Trauma on a brain can be damaging. Some beleive trauma to a brain that has not fully developed can cause permanent damage." She offered him a soft smile. "I'd say that attack on the USJ was traumatic."

"So you wanna know how I'm feeling. Is that it?" She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He had yet to learn just how controlling _feelings_ are. Aurora let up a bit on her aura and the soft glow revealed itself. It was extended and stopped just a few inches from Bakugo, ebbing and flowing against an invisible barrier.

"I know how you are feeling." Aurora explained. "I see it on your face, I feel it when you get too close. I feel all of my students' feelings at some point. Most of the time it's when changing classes. There is one that almost always stands out to me."

"Lemme guess, Deku's weak ass feelings?"

"Your rage."

It wasn't what he was expecting and she could see it. While his arms were still crossed, his face was surprised. Aurora pulled her aura back in and it diminished. Bakugo shivered as the cold of the room replaced her aura. He lowered his head a bit.

"You are frustrated, angry. You are so angry at yourself for making the same mistakes pro's make." Aurora could practically see the gears turning in his head and clicking into place. "You've placed an impossible standard of perfection on yourself. It's good to have goals, but be realistic. Not even All Might is perfect."

"Who said I'm trying to be perfect?!" He raised his voice at her and she just sat there, knowing. "And All Might's about as close to perfect as you can get. And I'm gonna be even better than All Might! Just you wait!"

"I have no doubt you'll be better than All Might, some day." She assured him still smiling. "But that day is not today. You have a long way to go." Bakugo glared and crossed his arms.

"So what, these meetings are supposed to help me be better? Sorry, but I don't see how talking about feelings is gonna help me in the long run." His smirk was back. Aurora shook her head.

"Have you ever been through the trauma of losing someone you were trying to rescue?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Have you experienced going to back to work with that weight on you, only to be expected to save more people?"

Aurora sipped more tea, waiting for another quip or snarky response. She got silence in return.

"This isn't an easy job. You tend to be ruled bu reasoning, yes. You are very bright, Bakugo and I cannot wait to see the hero you will become." Aurora started and his face almost seem to light up in curiosity. "But you have to get a hold on your temper. Being fueled by emotions such as rage or hope can save you in a battle, it can give you that little bit of adrenaline you need to win. However, it can also push you right into a trap." He just glared at her, knowing she was right but having nothing to say against it.

"I'll be meeting with all of you every week. I'd like ti hear about your progress in school and anything that may be weighing on you, anything you can't get off your mind. Today was mostly just a starting point, but I will be giving you homework to do." He sighed and leaned back, clearly not pleased.

"What do you do for fun?" She asked, watching her student. He sat there, thinking. "What do you do to relax? Do you do anything outside of school? Anything that has nothing to do with becoming a hero or school?"

"Why would I waste my time on that crap?" He asked, genuinely.

"When you spend every waking moment focused on your goals, pushing through school, and working towards your goal, you'll burn yourself out."

"You're talking about the kind if burn out heroes get." He recalled an earlier class. "That's why you taught us self care. My self care is working on my goal."

"Bakugo, you'll burn yourself out, no matter how much ambitious and drive you have." Aurora told him firmly. He sat there, thinking, piecing it together. "I want you to spend one hour a day this week doing nothing related to school or heroes. You can try reading a fun book, taking up a sport, you don't strike me as the artistic type but I do encourage at least considering it."

Bakugo just sat there, arms crossed.

"Can you do that for me? I want you to at least try." Aurora asked. He nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

"Intrauterine growth restriction?" Aurora asked, not familiar with the term.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "We anticipated your pregnancy would have some complications as it was unlikely for you to conceive at all." He pointed out matter of factly as though he was discussing the weather.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Toshinori asked, his grip gently squeezing Aurora's hand. She gave a gentle squeeze back. "Is it fixable? Is there anything you can do?"

"It isn't so much what we can do." The doctor explained. "At this point there is no treatment we can provide to ensure the growth of the fetus. That being said, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead." Aurora nodded.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you drink caffeine?"

"Not since I've become pregnant."

"Do you drink alcohol?" The doctor rattled off a series of questions about her diet and lifestyle, inquired on the food she ate, how well she slept, any exercises she was doing. Aurora answered them all honestly and in the end the doctor just slowly shook his head. "Well, the fetus could be struggling to receive appropriate nutrients but we would have to run a few test to rule that out. In the mean time, try to limit physical activity, and perhaps increase your calorie intake."

"Is there anything else we should know about the baby?" Toshinori asked quietly. Both of them knew the likelihood of an easy pregnancy was slim to none. That didnt make the news any easier. The doctor looked at his clipboard and sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at the expecting couple.

"Intrauterine growth restriction means the fetus is not developing quick enough. Each trimester new organs are developed and if the fetus does not grow properly it will not develop properly." He told them almost coldly. "If the pregnancy is successful you should expect further health complications."

"If?" Toshinori furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Is there a significant chance we could lose the baby?" The doctor looked at him. The gears in Aurora's head clicked into place. Not once had he referred to their child as a baby, always fetus, he didn't sound optimistic and seemed jaded to them.

"You don't think the baby will survive, do you?" Aurora spoke quietly. The doctor shifted his weight from foot to foot and began looking at his clipboard again.

"I think it would be best for you two to prepare for any possibility, including a termination or loss of pregnancy." He told them. "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to assist." He excused himself and left the two alone. Aurora sat there, a comforting hand on her stomach. She had wondered why there was very little bulge. she had gained almost no weight. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. She breathed in the smell of her husband and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"It'll be alright." He told her, rubbing her back. "We will get through this, I promise."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You've done nothing wrong." Toshinori told her as he held her close, feeling her body shake with silent sobs. "We will get through this."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21 Names

"Ok, class! Thank you for meeting me here!" Aurora spoke brightly. She had asked them to change into their exercise clothes and meet her at the gymnasium. There she stood in the middle of what looked like a target. The first ring was only a few feet wide. The next one was wider and so on until the outer ring. "Please stand at the edge of the largest ring. Make sure each of you are arms width apart." Aurora instructed and they complied. Her tone was soft and teacherly but her smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. And on top of that, her usual glow they had become so accustomed to was missing. "As you all are aware, the exams are coming up. I want to take this moment to tell you all how proud I am of you all for this past semester. Each of you have pushed yourselves but now we have to push you a little further." She took a pause and watched her students share nervous glances with each other. "Today I want to start preparing you for your exam with me."

"Wait, are you going to be an exam proctor?" Kirishima asked. Aurora turned slightly to face him.

"You all will have a formal exam given by the teachers as a whole. My exam is separate, due to the material being tested." She looked around at each of them. "I've taught you mostly thorugh theory and I have given you small tastes of what different feelings are and how crippling they can be. Now it gets a litle more hands on. Each of you are going to come at me and try to make it through as many rings as you can." She extended her hand out, facing Kirishima. "The goal is to touch my hand, though I know none of you will be able to do this today. Kirishima, would you be willing to help with a demonstration today?"

"Uh," he hesitated, looking around briefly, "sure I guess. What do I have to do?"

"Touch my hand." With that Kirishima stepped forward. Easy right?

The moment his foot hit the ground inside the largest circle, Aurora's aura practically exploded out of her, violently, racing towards him.

"Kirishima!" A few students shouted as her aura consumed him. He was frozen in fear and visibly shaking. the swirling purples and red looked menacing. After a few seconds of this, the aura turned lavender and teal, and the aggression turned to a gentle pulsing. He stopped shaking and stood there as Aurora pulled her aura back into her. Kirishima plopped to his but, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Aurora called to him gently. he nodded, catching his breath. She continued speaking. "I want all of you to come at me at once. You will be met with feelings of terror, fear, anxiety, confusion, panic. All of these are emomtions you will have to learn to work through. Twice a week we will meet here so you can practice. Kirishima, when you are ready, return to the circle." He nodded and stood, brushing off his legs. "Don't rush, I let you get a more harsh taste than you will be experincing in this exercise. Class, the closer you get to me, the more difficult it will be. Today is just a test to find your starting point. Do NOT push yourself today. Understand?" She looked around and made eye contact with a few select classmates. "I mean that seriously. If you push too hard today, you will be hurt. Do I make myself clear?" She recieved a chorus of yes ma'ams and smiled.

"Excellent," She clapped her hands together and released her terrifying aura. "Let's begin."

"Wow, that's a tough break." Nemuri offered sympathetically as she sipped her coffee.

"I know." Aurora sniffed and wiped her eyes with her purple sweater. "He was so rude about it too, calloused even."

"Well, some doctors are like that." Nemuri pointed out. "They get jaded about it." Aurora sniffed.

"Still," she sipped her hot chocolate. "At least Toshinori was there. But sometimes I worry this pregnancy is too much for us. He's already got so much on his plate."

"Man, I gotta tell ya, I just about hit that doctor the other day." Toshinori said as he set his glass down.

"I don't blame ya." Hizashi agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit. "Sounded like a total jerk."

"Other than that, how's the pregnancy been going?" Aizawa asked. The three of them were in civilian clothes and Toshinori was deflated, just trying to relax.

"It's been goin', I'll tell ya that." Toshinori took another sip of beer. "Aurora's always been in touch with her emotions, but l lately it seems like she's slipping. Not that I blame her, and of course keeping her sister a secret didn't help." He explained and Hizashi winced.

"Sorry, for ditching you on that one." He offered and Toshinori shook his head.

"It's no one's fault and she understand that." He reassured. "I think she just was more hard on herself. She feels like we can't depend on her to level headed when it comes to Zoe."

"To be fair, Aurora's the reason her sister is still alive." Aizawa pointed out. "It isn't every day heroes are told to take out a villain dead or alive. And she managed to take her alive. I don't think it was wise to keep it from her. That being said, I also took part in keeping it from her."

"How's she coping?" Hizashi asked. "She seems fine at work but it's clear something's up. I think even some of the students have noticed."

"I just don't know what to do, Nemuri." Aurora sobbed in her friends arms. Nemuri stroked her pregnant friend's hair, just being there for her. "What if we have to terminate it? What if I miscary?"

"Don't talk like that." Nemuri told her gently. "You gotta think of the positives. Yeah, all that bad stuff might happen. But do you really want to go through labor and still not have name?" Aurora sniffed and sat up, worry plain on her face. "Let meguess, you guys haven't even talked about it." Nemuri teased.

"We don't even know the sex yet." Aurora sniffled and wiped her eyes. "But I'm hoping for a girl. I want to name her Nana."

"Nana? Wasn't that Toshinori's old mentor?"

"Yeah." Aurora smiled and rested a hand on her stomach. "Nana was so important to him. I think it would be a nice way to honor her."

"Megumi?" Hizashi asked. "That's a pretty name."

"What if it's a boy?"Aizawa asked. Toshinori spit blood.

"Oh crap! I didn't even think of that!"

Thank you for all of the kind reviews! sorry this is so short!


End file.
